Until Eternity
by OokamiGirl107
Summary: Within times of old, a young girl sets out on a quest that is filled with danger, good friends, and love. She must fulfill a destiny given from above to save the world from a dark evil. Will she succeed? Or will she and the rest of the world perish? (Based on the story arc events of a few characters within the English ver. of Wonderland Online with a surprise ending to the story.)
1. To A New World

Chapter One : To A New World

"It's up to you to save us all." said an ethereal female voice.

A girl looks around in the darkness in confusion as she asks the voice, "I don't understand. Who are you? Save you from what?"

The voice replies sweetly, "All will become clear soon."

It was then that the girl awoke from her dream from within her bed inside her room. She sighs as she slowly sits up and rubs her eyes as she says sleepily, "Wish I knew why I keep having this dream."

She looks out the ship's window and sees that it was noon and gets out of bed to get dressed. She puts on a pink kimono with white flower designs on the sleeves that ended down by her feet. The floral pattern adorned the hem of the kimono as well. She wraps a purple obi around her waist. Slipping on her purple getas, she then grabs her comb and begins to tend to her long hair that had become riddled with bedhead. Once she was finished, she grabs an apple then exits her chamber and goes to the deck above.

Atop the deck she is greeted by a cool breeze and she says happily, "That breeze feels good."

She then walks over to the ship's railing and looks around. They had come far out to sea and far away from her homeland heading towards a new land far away. The ship that she was sailing on was a wooden fleet sail ship known as the Ocean Star. After months aboard the ship, the passengers knew her by the name of Ayame Tsuruko.

She was a kind and gentle eighteen year old girl with a slim, endowed figure. She had fair skin and long black hair with straight-cut bangs and forelocks in the front. Her most distinguishing feature was her silver eyes though their color was a mystery to her as neither of her parents had this color and most people in her homeland had coal or brown colored eyes.

Some people found them weird while others, including her parents, adored the color. She was the only child of a traditional Japanese family and practiced the art of herbalism. She also had a flair for water and ice magic that she discovered at a young age whilst doing one of her chores for her mother. With permission from her family after reaching adulthood, she had set off to explore the world beyond, hoping to use her practice of plant medicine become a healer for the sick wherever she went.

Ayame hears the captain of the ship call out out to his crew, "Keep her steady. We'll be passing the South Ocean islands soon."

Suddenly the ship rocks violently and Ayame grabs onto the railing for balance. When the shaking subsided she looks around to see the cause but sees nothing. She then turns and sees several people and crew men come aboard the deck in a panic.

She then hears the captain ask in a loud voice, "What's the matter?"

She hears one of the crew men respond in a rushed voiced that was filled with fear as he replies, "Captain, we collided with something just now and water is flowing into the boiler room. Our ship is going to sink."

Ayame gasps in horror at the news and the captain quickly shouted out, "Hurry and launch the lifeboats or we won't survive."

Everyone begins to make their way to lifeboat area when the ship rocks violently once more, sending Ayame off balance and over the railing. With a loud splash, she falls into the ocean. She swims back up to the surface and inhales a gulp of fresh air. She sees a patch of land nearby and begins to swims her way towards it. After a few minutes, she reaches it though the exertion made her exhausted and she passes out upon the sand.

Ayame later comes to as she feels someone shake her and a male voice say, "Are you all right? Wake up."

She slowly opens her eyes and sits up slowly. She then asks groggily, "Huh? What..Where am I?"

She looks around then sees a man with blonde hair along with a matching beard and blue eyes next to her. He looked to be middle aged and wore ragged clothing. Ignoring her question the man asks, "This is such a desolate place. Why did you come here?"

Ayame replied hesitantly, "I was on a ship, but suddenly a violent shaking caused by something hitting it casted me overboard."

The man takes in her words carefully and thinks for a moment then replies, "It's lucky that you survived."

He eyes take on a sad look as he then adds softly, "It's been twenty-eight years since I drifted to this island."

Ayame looks at him in shock then asks tentatively, "Twenty-eight years?! Didn't you look for ways to go back?"

The man replies simply, "Yes I did. But I've only been to the islands nearby. I was always sent back by a violent wave every time I had almost reached the open sea. Several years of failure has caused me to give up." He then asks, "By the way, what's your name?"

Ayame replies tentatively, "My name is Ayame."

The man nods with a smile as he replies, "The names Robinson. So Ayame, you look fine. You can walk and look around if you like. If you have any questions feel free to ask."

Ayame nods and she says, "Thank you. But I really need to find out what happened to everyone." She then notices a wooden construct behind Robinson and asks, "What is that?"

Robinson turns to where she was looking and replies, "It's a raft I made recently. It's a simple construct. If you want to look for your folks you can take it to the islands nearby. Don't worry bout returning it as I can make another easily."

Ayame looks at him with worry as she asks, "Won't you go with me?'

Robinson shakes his head as he replies, "No I won't. It is desolate here, but free from noise and overcrowding." He motioned his hand back at a painted coconut behind him as he adds, "Moreover, Welson accompanies me."

Ayame looks behind him as she asks softly, "Welson?" She sees the coconut he was pointing at and thinks to herself, "..Ookay not gonna even ask.."

Robinson then says in an urgent tone, "Ayame, go quickly. It will be difficult to leave when the tide rises."

Ayame nods and they both take the raft to the edge of the shore facing the other islands. Ayame gets on it and, with a brief thank you to Robinson, she begins to paddle away from the island towards the other islands as Robinson waves goodbye to her.

When she finally reaches one of the islands, she rests upon the shoreline in attempt to recover her strength. She then looks around and sees a stream of smoke in the distance.

"Where there's fire there's people. Maybe everyone else is over there." She thought.

She then gets up and makes her way through the island's jungle-like forest and comes upon the entrance to a village. From the looks of it it seemed to filled with indigenous people wearing strange clothing made from grass and animal skins.

She walks over to a small young girl near the entrance of the village and asks, "Where is here?"

The small girl looks up at her in surprise. The woman before her was dressed very fancy in clothing she had never seen before. Despite not knowing who the woman was the girl replies, "This is Kelan Village." She then asks, "You are not local person, right?"

Ayame nods and replies, "The ship I was on has sunk. I paddled on a raft to get here." She then asks, "Are there other survivors here?"

The small girl shakes her head, "No one like you here." She then points over to hut within the village and says, "Go to wise woman, she know everything. Maybe she offer you some help."

Ayame nods and says with a bow, "Thank you." She then makes her way over to the hut the girl had pointed out. As she walked she notices the villagers giving her curious glances and quickens her pace.

She enters the hut and sees an old woman mixing some herbs. Ayame shifts her feet nervously then asks tentatively, "Um..Hello. I am a drifter from a marine disaster. I am looking for the other survivors. I was told you could help me."

The old woman stops mixing her herbs and looks up at Ayame. She then says, "I know not what this marine is, but I know more bout augury. Would you like me to give you an augury?"

Thinking it would give her some clues, Ayame nods and the old woman motions her to come and sit in front of her. Ayame comes over then sits down on her knees and the old woman takes her hands as she closed her eyes.

She begins to mutter slightly then speaks out, "Er..you are not local person."

"You can see it without augury." Ayame thought. She listens as the old woman continues, "Er..And you..You are not the person of this age."

Ayame gets a curious look as she thinks to herself, "Not of this age?" She then asks, "Can you give me details?"

The old woman replies, "You undertake important mission. You will suffer all kinds of difficulty on the way to fulfill it. Meantime, you'll get help of many superiors."

Ayame listens carefully and thinks, "Important mission? Could that be my dreams she's referring to? Wonder what this mission is as I myself still don't know all the details other then having to save everyone from something."

The old woman continued, "I see great battles raging around you, some of them fought for your sake. The mighty powers of this world struggle to control your will and destiny. Countless possible futures await you - all of them filled with blood, conflict, and grief - but only one will bring you happiness and peace. Beware of losing your way, for you are one of few who are truly free to choose their own fate as you walk the wanderer's path. That freedom is a gift, but it is also more binding than chains."

Ayame blinked in surprise as she murmured to herself, "...Blood and conflict? Over me? Why? I am but a poor herbalist..."

She then continues to listen to the old woman, "There is a doom upon you, but of what sort I know not. But the rest awaits in a great journey. Where you will end up I know not but you will never again stand on this island again. This is inescapable. It will come to pass even if you try to avoid it."

The old woman smiles slightly, "Despite this gloom, a romance is in your future, though I cannot say if this passion will end happily, but your love is of noble birth and wild heritage. He is powerful, wise, and handsome beyond compare."

This makes Ayame blush slightly as she thinks, "A handsome nobleman falling in love with me? That sounds way too fanciful to be true." She frowns slightly, "Though many are attracted to me back in my homeland." She shakes her head, "For wrong reasons of course, silly."

The old woman opens her eyes and looks at Ayame, "You shouldn't fret about what has yet to occur. The only way the future can harm us is by causing worry. I guarantee that you'll feel better once you're out in the sun."

Ayame nods, her mind reeling from all that she had heard, and says, "I think I will step out for abit. You've given me much to ponder. Thank you." She then gets up and leaves the hut.

As she walks away from the hut, she hears the voice of a man call out to her, "Woman in fancy dress!"

Knowing he was referring to her, Ayame turns around and sees a village man coming towards her. She waits for him to get closer and he says, "Chief want see you. Come now."

Having nothing else to do, Ayame allows herself to be escorted to a large hut by the villager and goes inside. In the hut was an old man who she assumed was the chief. Sitting next to him was a young girl that look to be the same age as her. She was wearing a red and yellow dress that bared her shoulders and came down just above her knees. She had medium long brown hair tied in a low ponytail and magenta colored eyes. She wore a red and yellow triangle designed headband on her head and upon her ears were medium sized gold circle earrings. Strapped on her back was a machete, it's shape was curved like the moon.

Ayame stands before the old man, wondering fearfully what he wanted of her. The old man then speaks up and says to her, "Welcome, strange one. I have been told of your arrival and thus sent for you to meet you myself. However I do not know if you are friend or foe. First, tell me your name."

Ayame replies tentatively, "My name is Ayame sir."

The old man nods then asks, "And what brings you to our humble village, Ayame?"

Ayame replies, "I am a drifter from a shipwreck. I merely came here to see if I could find anyone I knew."

The old man nods once more then says sadly, "I see, but no one of your kind has pass through here." He gives her a kind smile, "You may stay here for tonight if you wish as the wilderness outside the village is dangerous at night."

Ayame nods and bows as she says, "I appreciate your kindness sir. Thank you."

After a moment of pondering, he then asks, "Though it is a selfish request as you are new here, would it be possible to ask a favor of you? It is quite a simple task."

Ayame tiles her head as she gives a reassuring look and asks, "I do not mind. What is this favor?"

The old man smiles and replies, "There is a mine on the mountain behind the village. A scroll is in the extreme deep of it. I want you to bring it to me."

Ayame nods as she says, "Get the scroll and bring it back here. Got it."

The old man furrows his brow as he says in a serious tone, "But there are many crossroads in the mine. It is easy to lose your direction."

He turns to the young girl next to him and says to her, "Roca, you accompany this non-local resident to the mine. You should make use of this chance to avail yourself since you have grown up. At the same time however, you should protect this non-local resident well."

Roca stands up and says happily, "Yes, father. I won't let you down." She then turns to Ayame, "Let us go, Ayame."

Ayame nods as she thinks to herself, "Her protect me? From what?" She follows Roca out of the hut and they head towards the mine on the mountain.

After abit of walking within the mine and fighting rock golems, they finally come to their destination. On top a blue pillar was a scroll. However, Ayame hesitated to get it as there was a tiny chameleon standing in front of it.

Something about it was strange to her. Why would a creature like this be doing in a mine? Suddenly, the chameleon glows as it jumps down off the pillar and grows larger to the size of a horse.

It then lashes it's tail out at them and Ayame and Roca dodge it. After taking an assessment of her foe, Ayame looks over at Roca and says, "I'm going for the scroll. Wish me luck!"

To Roca's amazement she watches as Ayame places her hand on the ground and sees ice talons form around the chameleon's neck and feet, trapping it in place.

Ayame then darts forward towards the pillar and the chameleon attempts to attack her with it's tongue, but Roca throws her machete and it slices off the chameleon's head, killing it. She then catches the blade as it boomerangs back to her and sheathes it.

Surprised, Ayame glances over at Roca then takes the scroll of the pillar and glances back at the dead chameleon's body and thinks to herself, "Now I know why she was assigned to go with me. Had I done this alone there'd been a chance that that creature would have overwhelmed me."

As she turns and walks towards Roca, she sees the girl staring at her. Knowing it was the result of showing her powers, she asks timidly, "I take it you have many questions..?"

Roca nods as she replies tentatively, "I've never seen anyone do what you did. How did you do that?"

Ayame blushes as she explains, "I've always been able use and control water or ice since I was little. The first time I discovered I had these abilities was when I was gathering water from a river in the woods and was ambushed by a territorial bear. I tried to run but it tackled me and pinned me down."

Roca's eyes widen at this as she continues, "As I screamed and struggled to get away, a blue light formed around my hand and a icicle shot forth from it. The spike wounded the bear and made it run away."

Ayame looks down at her hands, "Scared but fascinated, I decided to practice using it more in secret to protect myself. Reason being is no one in my homeland or family has these powers and it would cause trouble if anyone were to find out as anything unusual is deemed bad."

She then goes quiet for a moment then gives Roca a sad look as she asks quietly, "You must think that I am an evil spirit huh? I would understand if you and your people want nothing to do with me now."

Roca shakes her head as she replies, "Not at all. Sure your ability is frightening, but that does not make you evil by any means. What one does with such power defines wether they are good or evil. You did not harm me or our village so the presbyter cannot make judge of you yet."

She then smiles as she adds, "If you wish, I can keep what happened here a secret from the rest of the village. Friends looks out for each other and I see no point in ousting you for the sake of skeptism."

Ayame gives her a relieved look as she says with a small smile, "I'd appreciate that very much." She then blinked in surprise as she asks hesitantly, "Wait..friend?"

Roca nods with as she replies, "Of course. You seems like a nice person, I'd like us to be friends." She then asks sadly, "Do you not want to be?"

Ayame quickly shakes her head as she states frantically, "N-No, I'd love to be friends with you." She then adds sadly, "It's just..I've never had a friend before. My powers made me afraid to get close to anyone back home..due to well, ya know."

Roca gives her a sympathetic look as she says gently, "I see." She then smirks as she adds, "Well that's changing now."

Ayame gives her a small smile and she says warmly, "Thank you." She then adds, "Now that we have the scroll, let's head back to the village. Your father is waiting."

Roca nods and both of the girls made their way out of the mine and back into the village.

Once inside the the village's chief hut, Roca walks over to her father and says, "Father, We're back!"

Ayame followed along side her and hands the scroll to the old man as she says, "Chief, I assume this is the scroll you wanted to me to get?"

The old man takes the scroll from her and smiles as he replies, "En, this is the right scroll alright. Thank you." He then adds, "Seeing how you come out without a scratch, I take it you both had no trouble."

Ayame nods as she glances over at Roca and says with a smile, "Your daughter did well sir. Her fighting prowess is most impressive."

The chief smiles proudly at his daughter in response as he says, "Your mother would be proud. As I am."

Roca smiled brightly as she states happily, "Thank you, father."

Ayame then turns to Roca and asks shyly, "Um...Roca? I am still a stranger here and need to find the people who managed to escape the wreck. Will you continue to venture with me?" The girl was strong plus she seemed nice. Ayame didn't want to be alone as she searched and Roca knew this land.

Roca smiles as she nods and replies happily, "Of course! Let's start off!"

Roca's father furrows his brows and says to Roca in a angry tone, "My child, how can you promise her such things indiscreetly? What will you do if you suffer danger along the way?"

Roca turns to her father and makes a puppy face as she says in pleading voice, "Father...I want to go with this brave person. Do my part to help."

Unable to resist his daughter's pleading gaze, the old man sighs in defeat and says, "Ala...Ok! Ok! You are always spoiled, so it is useless to persuade you. You are the same with your mother at this aspect."

Roca gives her father a grateful smile and says, "Father, thank you." She looks over at Ayame with a grin, "Let's go, Ayame."

Ayame nods and bows to Roca's father as she bids him farewell then follows Roca out the hut. Once outside, Ayame turns to Roca and asks, "Roca you know this land well, since the people I'm looking for aren't in your village, do you know what other place they could be?"

Roca ponders for a moment then says, "There are two places where they could possibly be and that's Welling Village to the south of here and Holy Village to the north. My uncle is in Welling village so maybe he has seen them."

Ayame nods as she replies, "Alright let's go to Welling village then. Lead the way."

Roca nods and begins to lead the way towards the south gate of the the village when both girls hear a scream from one of the huts nearby. Alarmed by the sound they run towards the hut and go inside. The sight before them shocks them. Two men wearing pirate clothing were cornering a small girl and her grandmother.

They didn't seem to notice them as one of the men says to the grandmother in an irritated tone, "Hum! For the last time, take out your money and treasure or we'll kill you!"

The grandmother replies in a pleading tone, "Like I told you, we do not have anything of value. Please, let us off!"

The small girl next to her trembles in fear as she says, "Grandma, I'm scared."

The other pirate says with a scowl, "Looks like they ain't getting the message, how bout we start with the little girl. Maybe her screams will convince you to hand over the goods."

Roca furrows her brows as she unsheathes her machete and says angrily, "You will do no such thing!"

The men jump at the sound of her voice and whirl around to face them. One of the men then says angrily, "Tch, we've been found out. Guess we'll have to take care of you first."

He then rans at Roca, drawing his sword and attempts to strike her but Roca easily dodges it and Ayame knocks the man out with a wooden log she picked up from nearby. With the man incapacitated, Roca rounds on the other man who says in a panicked voice, "S-shit."

Ayame puts herself between the man and grandmother and small girl, guarding them from further harm. Seeing that he has lost this fight, the man glares at them and says angrily, "You win this time, but mark my words, this won't be the last you see of us." He grabs his comrade then lifts him onto his shoulder and escapes out a nearby window.

Roca sheathes her machete and Ayame let's out a sigh of relief then asks the residents of the house, "Are you two okay?"

The grandmother gives them both a grateful look as she replies, "Yes we are. Thank you for saving us." She glances down at the little girl next to her. "Xaolan, thank this young hero."

The brown haired girl gives a small nod and says politely, "Thank you."

Ayame gives her a shy smile in response as she says, "You're welcome."

The old woman then takes in Ayame's appearance and says, "You do not look like local person."

Roca gives the old woman a warm smile as she replies, "This girl is named Ayame. She's a drifting stranger from a ship wreck. I am taking her to see my uncle to see if he can help her."

The old woman nods in understanding as she look back over at Ayame and says warmly, "Bless you for your courage. I hope you find what you're looking for."

Ayame let's out a nervous chuckle and says with a smile, "Thanks, tis really no trouble." She then adds, "We'll be going now. Take care of yourselves." The two girls then exit the hut.

She then turns to Roca and asks, "I do hope they'll be alright. Do attacks like that happen often here?"

Roca gives a small nod as she replies sadly, "They do and it's not just pirates we have to deal with. It's the other residents of this land as well." She glances at the setting sun then gives her a warm smile as she adds, "You look like you had a long journey, so why don't we rest here in the village tonight and we'll go see my uncle tomorrow."

Ayame let's out a small yawn. The activities of the day's events had worn her out. She gives a small nod and Roca escorts her to a vacant hut to rest in for the night.


	2. The Journey Begins

Chapter Two: The Journey Begins

The next morning, after helping a few villagers with a few tasks, Ayame and Roca leave out the south gate of Kelan Village. Before they could go any further from the gate they see two pirates standing around dead tree trunk. They immediately recognize them as the two pirates from before. However, they soon see that a third man was with them. Without their notice, Ayame and Roca quickly go hide behind a nearby tree to assess the situation from afar.

To their surprise, they could see a little girl was tied to the dead tree trunk from their position. She had brown hair and green eyes. She wore a red thin strapped top with a white hollow diamond shaped symbol on it and a yellow and brown checkered skirt. Upon her neck was a blue stone pendant. Ayame and Roca immediately recognizes her as the little girl named Xaolan whom they had saved yesterday.

Ayame says to Roca in a soft, panicked voice, "Those pirate men from before have Xaolan. What should we do? We can't just leave her."

Roca nods in agreement as she whispers back, "I know. I feel the same. When the moment arises we'll make our move."

They then hear the third man with the pirates speak up, "Did the friends of this little girl beat you?"

One of the pirates nod as he replies, "Yes sir, we were caught unawares, tis why we returned with no bounty yesterday." He let's out a agitated sigh as he adds, "We might as well kill this little girl to vent our rage." A smirk paints his face, "It was nice finding her alone in the fields unattended."

Xaolan struggles against her bindings as she says in a pleading voice, "No, please, let me go!"

The third man then asks, "And the old woman?"

The second pirate replied, "She won't live to see the sunset. I gave her a nasty wound."

Xaolan's eyes widen in shock as she hears this. Tears then begin to stream down her cheeks as she cries out, "..Grandma's dying?..No!..NO!" She thrashes against her bindings once more, wailing loudly.

The third man let's out an agitated sigh and draws his sword as he says, "Too noisy, I'll put her out of her misery. We'll take her little stone pendant as a prize. It could be worth somethin."

He steps towards her, but before he could make a strike, the three men are hit by a wave of water, it's force knocking them over and away from Xaolan. As they slowly get up, they see Ayame and Roca standing between them and Xaolan.

One of the pirates glares at them and says, "That's them! They're the ones who interfered yesterday."

The third man slowly stands, a cocky smile on his face as he says, "Well, nice of you to join us ladies. Saves us the trouble of lookin for ya. Now we can bury you along with the little girl."

Ayame glares at him as she replies, "Like I'd let a scumbag like you harm these people further. Take this!"

Like before, she summoned water around her and casts it the pirates direction, sending scythe-like blades of water at them. They slice the third man into pieces then go on to destroy a nearby boulder. She had developed this technique back home as a way to help chop wood faster.

Seeing their leader fall into a pile of literal of blood and meat chunks, a terrified look crosses the remaining pirate's faces. They then make a run for it, crying out in panic as they went in haste, "Run! She ain't human!"

Roca pulls back her arm as she aims and says, "Not this time!"

She throws her machete and it soars through the air and slices off the pirate's heads, causing their bodies to fall to the ground as blood spewed from their necks. She catches her machete as it boomerangs back into her hand. She then wipes off the blood and sheathes it.

Ayame runs over to a shocked Xaolan and unties her. She then asks, "Are you okay?"

Xaolan slowly nods, her body still trembling in fear, as she replies, "Y-Yes. Thank you for saving me." She then remembers her grandmother and says witha horrifed face, "My grandma, I must look for my grandma!" She then takes off towards the gate of Kelan Village.

Roca and Ayame casted worried glances towards one another and follow after Xaolan. They run through the village and go inside Xaolan's home. Inside on the floor before them was Xaolan's grandma, who layed in a pool of blood.

Xaolan gasps at the sight and runs to her. She kneels down and touches her grandmother gently as she says worriedly, "..Grandma? Grandma, wake up!"

The old woman stirrs slightly and open her eyes. She slowly looks up at Xaolan and says weakly, "...Xaolan is that you? I didn't...expect...to see you again."

The little girl nods as she replies, "Yes grandma, it's me. Ayame and Roca saved me from the pirates."

The old woman glances between Roca and Ayame and says weakly, "Is that so? I am sorry for troubling you again Roca and Ayame."

Ayame shakes her head as she replies, "Don't worry, it's quite always alright." She turns to Roca and says, "Roca, go get your father. Tell him what's happened."

Roca nods and exits the hut as Ayame walks over to the old woman and kneels down next to her. She then asks the old woman, "Where are you hurt? I am a traveling herbalist so I am versed in the ways of treating wounds and medicine."

She sees that the old woman was clenching her side and begins to remove her hand to look at the wound, but the old woman places a weak hand upon hers as she says weakly, "No..don't." Despite this, Ayame gets a glimpse of the wound as the old woman winces. There was a deep gash on the side of her waist.

Ayame gives her a disapproving look as she says, "I'm afraid that's not an option. You are hurt and need to be treated." She attempts to free her hand, but the woman's grip holds. The old woman gives her a sad look as she says weakly, "It's too late for me."

Ayame shakes her head as she says, "No it's not, if you give me a moment I can-"

The old woman squeezes her hand gently as she cuts her off, "It is. I know I am dying. I can feel it. Though if you are insistent on helping me, there is a way." She then asks softly, "Would you be so kind as to do this old woman one last favor, my dear?"

Ayame sighs inwardly. The old woman's words made sense. Ayame herself wasn't sure how long the old woman had been like this. It would take time to get the items needed to disinfect and seal off the wound. Judging by the fading light in the old woman's eyes, time wasn't something that they had. She knew deep down that she wasn't gonna make it, but Ayame didn't want to give up on her for her duty as a herbalist urged her to help.

She clasps her other hand over the old woman's and with a defeated sigh says, "If it will bring you peace of mind then I'll do it. What is it you ask of me?"

The old woman gives her a soft smile then says, "I worry for my granddaughter most. Her parents had asked me to look after her before they died. If you could, take her with you and care for her in my place."

Xaolan gives her grandmother at look of shock and says defiantly, "No! Please don't leave me!" She turns to Ayame and pleads through the tears streaming down her cheeks, "Please, help her!"

Ayame bows her head and says softly, "If that is what you wish. I will look after and protect her with my life. This I promise you."

The old woman gives her a grateful smile and closes her eyes. Ayame feels her pulse stop. She turns to Xaolan and says softly, "I'm sorry, Xaolan. Her wounds were too great...there wasn't enough time."

Xaolan breaks down into sobs and Ayame pulls the small girl into her arms and pets her head, trying to console her.

Roca returns into the hut and says breathlessly, "My father is coming. How is..." Her words drifts into silence as she takes in the scene before her. Ayame looks up at her with a frown and shakes her head. Understanding dawned on Roca and she hangs her head in sadness.

Moments later, Roca's father comes in with a few guards and the wise woman. One look told him all he needed to know and he orders the guards to carry out the body so they could hold a funeral. The guards did as they were told and pick up the old woman's body and carry her out the door. Roca's father then puts a comforting hand upon his daughter's shoulder then leaves the hut.

Ayame looks down at Xaolan and says softly, "Xaolan, let's go give our final goodbyes to your grandmother. Afterwards you'll accompany us as we head south to Welling Village, okay?"

To her surprise, Xaolan moves away from her as she says defiantly, "No! It's is harmful for you if I go with you! I will stay here!"

Ayame gives her a kind look as she says softly, "I know you are hurting Xaolan, but I made a promise to your grandmother and I intend to keep it." Mulling over the girl's statement, she then asks gently, "Why do you think I will be harmed if you go with me?"

With a sad look Xaolan replies, "When I was born, the wise woman predicted I would bring calamity and even death to those around me." Tears welled up in her eyes again, "My parents passed away and now my grandmother...you are a nice lady and I don't want you to get hurt due to my bad luck." She then breaks down into sobs again.

To the little girl's surprise, Ayame comes over to her and hugs her tightly. Xaolan then hears her say gently, "I am not superstitious. I highly doubt there's anything bad about you and I will prove it. It would make me happy if you were to come with me Xaolan."

Xaolan sniffles slightly as she says softly, "...Miss Ayame.." She then hugs her back, "..Thank you."

Ayame pulls back and says gently, "Let's go see grandma off now, shall we?" Xaolan nods and the trio exits the hut to attended the funeral.

When the funeral was over, the trio leaves Kelan Village and make their way south. After abit of walking, they finally reach Welling Village. The village was slightly different from Kelan Village as it had a beautiful vineyard and better looking huts. The trio make their way to the hut of Roca's uncle, though Ayame was met with a few curious looks from the residents of the village as they passed.

Once inside the hut, Roca greets an old man within it as she says, "Uncle, I've come for a visit." She motions to Ayame as she adds, "My friend here is in need of your help."

Roca's uncle smiles at her as he says, "Ah, Hello Roca." He then raises an eyebrow as he looks at Ayame curiously and asks, "What tis it you need help with?"

Ayame quickly explains her situation to Roca's uncle to which he nods in understanding but says sadly, "I've seen no one of your kind here miss. But since your here there's something I'd like you both to do for me."

Ayame droops her shoulders and Roca pats her on the shoulder, trying to comfort her. A sad look was on Ayame's face as she says softly, "I see...I'm starting to think none of them survived."

She then straightens up and smiles at Roca's uncle and asks, "So this task, what exactly do you want me and Roca to do?"

The old man smiles and says, "There is a cave named Kama beside the northern lake outside of the village. Deep inside there is a scroll, I would like for you to retrieve it and bring it back here to me. If you do that I will give you supplies for your journey."

Ayame nods as she says, "Alright, leave it to me and Roca. We'll be back with your scroll in no time." She then turns to Roca and says, "Let's go."

Roca nods and the trio make their way out of village and head towards the cave Roca's uncle spoke of. Before they entered the cave however, Roca suddenly stops and points at something as she exclaims, "Ayame, look over there! There's a little girl!"

Ayame turns and looks to where Roca was pointing and sure enough under a large tree nearby was a small girl lying on the ground. She had fair white skin and wore a blue dress with white frills and had long, light brown hair tied in a ponytail with a strange cloth object tied at the end of her hair.

She then thinks to herself, "Why is a girl lying on the desolate field? Tis dangerous around here."

Ayame motions Roca and Xaolan to follow her and the trio both walk over to the small girl. Ayame kneels down next to her and puts a hand on her neck. To her relief there was a pulse. The girl was just sleeping it seemed as she then noticed the girl's slow, steady breaths.

Ayame looks at Roca and says "She's alive. But I wonder what's she's doing here."

Roca shrugs her shoulders as she replies, "Not sure, I've never seen her around here before."

Ayame sighs as she says, "Well, we can't leave her like this. It wouldn't be right." She then shakes the girl gently as she says, "..Hello? ..Wake up."

The little girl stirs and opens her eyes. She then slowly sits up as she says groggily, "Um...er."

She looks over at Ayame in confusion, who takes note that the little girl's eyes were green.

Ayame then asks gently, "Are you ok? Why are you lying on the desolate field alone?"

The small girl expression changes to one of understanding and she replies, "Niss, Niss, hawaerm. Stemirhaxi, Chibotes, Willier...Lamolis."

Ayame and Roca look at each other in confusion. Ayame then looks back at the small girl as she says, "I have no idea what you're saying."

The small girl speaks again more urgently, "Niss...Niss."

Deciding to go along with the girl's speech, Ayame gives her a reassuring look as she replies, "Ok, I see. Don't go on." She then asks gently, "What is your name young one?"

The small girl replies softly, "Niss...Niss."

Seeing that was the word the girl said most, Ayame figures it was her name and says, "Niss huh? Pretty name."

Niss smiles at her and Ayame asks gently, "Niss, it will be dark soon. Will you come with us?"

The small girl stands up and says happily, "Ada, Hilier."

Ayame smiles as she says, "I'mma take that a yes." She stands up then thinks to herself, "It is strange. Neither Roca or I can understand her though she seems to understand me..."

She then turns to Roca and says, "Well, we should hurry and get that scroll before night falls upon us. Let's go."

Roca nods and together, all four girls go inside the cave. After abit of walking they find the scroll at the end of it on a pillar next to an opening that lead outside the cave, however in front of it was a small tabby cat. Once again Ayame felt a strange aura around it as they approached it.

Ayame thinks to herself, "Ok things just keep getting weirder. Why is there a small cat in here? Don't tell me this is cat gonna grow large too." She turns to the others as she says, "Careful this cat is not as it seems. Be prepared to defend yourself."

Suddenly the cat meows and it's body glows and transforms into a large orange tiger and Ayame could feel her sanity slowly disappear as she stares at it in disbelief and thinks to herself, "What the hell..how did it become a tiger?!"

The tiger roars as it pounces at them and they dodge out of the way as it turns to attack Niss.

Fearing for Niss's life, Ayame summons and casts a blast of water towards the tiger as she shouts, "Leave her be!"

The blast sends the tiger crashing against the cave wall and falls to the ground. The tiger slowly gets up onto it's feet then runs away.

Before any of them could breathe a sigh of relief, Niss gets a happy look on her face and runs out the cave exit. Panicking, Ayame calls out after her, "Wait! Where are you going?!" She and Roca then give chase after Niss, followed closely behind by Xaolan.

They find Niss near a large dead tree in a small meadow. On top the tree was a staff that had a silver handle and blue gem at the top in the middle of it's silver wing-shaped head. Niss was waving her arms frantically at them and pointing up at the staff.

Niss says to Ayame in a pleading voice, "Lida, Tirked..."

Ayame looks up at the staff as she thinks to herself, "What's a staff doing up in a tree? Seems like Niss recognizes it though." She then asks Niss, "I take it that staff belongs to you?"

Niss nods eagerly and Ayame smiles as she says, "Alright..I'll get it down for you." She then climbs up the tree carefully and grabs the staff then jumps down and hands the staff to Niss.

Niss happily takes it and says, "Stemirhaxi, Chibotes, Willier...Lamolis." Suddenly a blue aura of light surrounds Niss for a moment then fades away.

Ayame stares in awe at Niss as she thinks to herself, "She speaks weirdly and now had some weird reaction to that wand. Why do I get the feeling that she's not a normal little girl and she's like me somehow."

Ayame turns to Roca, who was staring at Niss in awe as well, possibly thinking the same as her, and says, "Well, now that that's over with we really need to get back to Welling Village."

Roca nods slowly and they all make their way out of the cave and back to the village. On their way to the village chief's hut, Xaolan and Niss stop walking and pant slightly, trying to catch their breath.

Ayame notices this, she stops then turns around and says, "You two must be tired from our long journey."

The little girls nod and Niss replies breathlessly, "Wu...Wu."

Ayame gives them a sympathetic look and says, "How bout this, you can stay here and rest while me and Roca return the scroll to the chief. We won't take too long, I promise."

The two girls nod and walk over to the wall of a nearby hut then sit down and lean against it. Niss let's out tired sigh and within moments she had closed her eyes and fallen asleep.

Ayame turns to Roca and says, "Let's get this over with while she naps."

The two girl head inside the chief's hut and Ayame hands the scroll to Roca's uncle as she says, "Here you are, I take it this is the scroll you wanted?"

The old man takes it from her and smiles as he says, En, that be the one. As promised here are you're supplies." He hands her a sack of dried meat and two water-skin bags as he says, "This should last ye a few days."

Ayame takes it from him and bows as she says, "Thank you."

She turns to Roca and says, "Let's go get Niss and Xaolan. After we rest for the night we'll make our way to Holy Village and try our luck there."

Roca nods and they both walk out of the chief's hut. Once they were outside they see a group of villagers gathered in the middle of the village.

Ayame looks on in curiosity as she says, "Wonder what's going on here?"

Xaolan comes running over to them, terror in her eyes as she says in a panicked voice, "Miss Roca! Miss Ayame!"

Ayame catches the little girl as she collaspes in front of her and asks, "Whoa, Xaolan take it easy. What's wrong?"

The little girl tries to reply between pants and sobs, "I..I only left..for a minute...to look at some flowers. W-When I got back...s-she was gone." She points over to the crowd of villagers, "T-they took her Miss Ayame!"

Ayame looks to where she was pointing and she gasps in shock. Laying on an unlit fire pit surrounded by the villagers was Niss.

She then hears a male voice say, "She was seen to calling up lightning. She is definitely sent by demons to burn the village. We must punish her with fire."

The villagers chanted out, "Yes, Presbyter, Burn her to death!, Burn her to death!"

Wasting no time, the three girls rush over to the scene, pushing pass the villagers. Ayame grabs Niss and pulls her off the fire pit. She checks Niss for a pulse and let's out a sigh of relief as she felt a one. The girl was just unconscious.

The presbyter furrows his brows at Ayame and says to her in an angry tone, "Hateful non-local resident. We are killing demons. What do you want?"

Ayame gives him a angry look and says in a stern voice, "She is not a demon but my friend."

The presbyter scoffs as he says, "Then you mean her identity is unknown. Go away, don't hinder us or we'll throw you into the fire with her!"

Roca unsheathes her machete and steps in front of Ayame and says, "You will do no such thing. She is my friend. As well as Niss."

The presbyter scoffs once more and Ayame says to him gently, "I think you misunderstand her. Though I cannot understand her words I believe she does not hurt others. I have been with her and she has not done me or Roca any harm."

The presbyter gives her an angry look and says, "You are both tainted. For helping this demon you will die together! Guards!" A group of village guardsmen arrive to the scene and surround the four girls.

Ayame thinks to herself sadly, "I am new here to this land and now I've offended all the people. This is terrible..but I can't let them hurt Niss."

Before either side could make a move they all hear a male voice shout out, "Stop!"

Everyone turns to the direction of the voice. It was Roca's uncle, the Welling village chief. With two village guards behind him he walks over to the group.

The presbyter gulped and says nervously, "Chief, the two people with unknown identity-"

Roca's uncle hold up a hand, cutting the presbyter off as he replies, "I've seen all that happened. Let this youth and her friend go."

The presbyter stares at Roca's uncle in disbelief as he protested slightly, "But Chief, how...how can we do so?"

Roca's uncle replies in a stern voice, "This non-local resident is young, but her deeds have spread through the whole island. I believe they are not devils. Let them go!"

Dejected, the presbyter replies softly, "Yes.." Then he and the guards leave.

Roca's uncle the says to the villagers, "Back to as you were, there is nothing more to see here."

The villagers leave the area and go back to resume their daily tasks. Around this time Niss stirs and wakes up. She then slowly sits up as she says groggily, "Er...Er..Er?"

Roca sheathes her machete and Ayame breathes a relieved sigh as she says, "Niss, you woke up, thank goodness." She looks the young girl over as she asks with concern, "Are you hurt anywhere at all?"

Niss shakes her head in response and Roca's uncle turns to Ayame and says reassuringly, "Don't worry, I will not let the villagers hurt you."

Ayame gives him a smile as she says gratefully, "Thank you sir."

Niss smiles as well and says, "Kapth, Dorets." Though neither of them could understand her speech, they could tell that she was grateful to the middle aged man.

Roca's uncle smiled back then says, "You all are tired. Come with me, there is a hut where you can rest for night. You can start off on your journey tomorrow morning."

Ayame nods in agreement, she was quite exhausted. She turns to Roca and says, "Might as well. Let's go."

Roca nods and the trio follow the chief to a large hut near the vineyard and go inside. The chief gestures to the straw beds within as he says, "It is not much but it is better than the outdoors."

Ayame bows then gives him a grateful smile as she says, "Thank you. Your kindness is much appreciated."

The chief nods as he says, "I will leave trusted guards outside to ensure your safety. Sleep well." He then exits the hut

Roca walks over to a nearby straw bed and climbs onto it. She stretches and says with a yawn, "I'm beat. Night guys." She then rolls over onto her side and drifts off to sleep.

Ayame replies softly, "Night." She then feels someone tug on the sleeve of her kimono and looks down.

Xaolan looks up at her with a pleading look as she says, "Miss Ayame, can I sleep with you? I don't like the dark and grandma let's me sleep next to her."

Ayame blinks in surprise then smiles as she replies, "Of course. I don't mind."

Xaolan smiles happily and follows Ayame over to one of the straw beds. Once Ayame climbed on and was settled, Xaolan curled up next to her. As they begin to drift off to sleep, Ayame feels something curl up next to her on her right side. She glances over and, to her surprise, sees that it was Niss.

She then stares up the ceiling as she thinks to herself, "It's been quite a day. Not sure what will happen tomorrow but least I'm not alone anymore." She closes her eyes then after some time she falls asleep.


	3. The Goddess's Revelation

Chapter Three: The Goddess's Revelation

Morning arrives and the girls wake up and have breakfast in the village. When they were finished, Ayame turns to Roca and asks, "Only place left to check out is Holy Village. You said it was to the north of the island, right Roca?"

Roca nods as she replies, "Yes there's a cave tunnel that leads out to the pathway of the village." She then nervously shifts her feet slightly as she looks down and adds uneasily, "Although..the people there are...how should I put it? Um...quite religious and ignorant. They do not like us very much."

Ayame listens to her words and nods in understanding, "That just means we have to be extra careful to not draw attention to ourselves. If worse comes to worse we'll fight our way out like we have been. I won't let em hurt you."

Roca smiles as she says gratefully, "Thank you, Ayame. You are a good person. Let's us be off."

The girls make their way out of Welling Village and towards the cave tunnel that Roca spoke of. Along the way, Ayame notices that Roca was looking alittle worried as the girl was looking down at the ground as she walked.

Concerned, Ayame stops walking and turns to her as she asks, "You look down. What's the matter Roca?"

Niss and Xaolan stop as well as Roca looks up at her as she replies tentatively, "Um..if it's okay with you, I'd like to go back to Kelan Village first to say goodbye to my father. I am worried bout him."

Ayame nods in understanding as she knew how Roca felt. She worried for her family back home as well and wondered if she'll ever see them again. She gives Roca a smile and says, "It's fine. Let's go back to your village."

Roca smiles as she says gratefully, "Thank you, Ayame. It will not take long, I promise."

The group heads back to Kelan Village and follows Roca back to the village chief's hut. They go inside and Roca says happily, "Father, I'm here for a visit!"

However the old man wasn't inside the hut. Roca looks around in confusion as she asks, "Well...where is my father? He's usually in his hut most of the time."

Ayame shrugs her shoulders and says, "No idea, maybe the guards know. Let's ask them."

Roca nods and they go back outside the hut. Roca turns one of the male village guards standing outside her father's hut and asks, "Where is my father?"

The man looks at her and says, "He and several presbyters hurried off to Welling Village."

Roca tilts her head in confusion as she asks, "Did he say why?"

The guard shakes his head as he says, "No, but he did say he sensed great evil approaching your uncle's village. So I assumed he went to vanish demons."

Roca turns to Ayame and says, "This doesn't feel right. We should head back to Welling Village Ayame. My father may need our help."

Ayame nods as she says, "Let's hurry then."

The group runs out of Kelan Village gate exit and ran as fast as their legs could carry them towards Welling Village. Once there they stop to catch their breaths, they look around the village in horror. Villagers laid sprawled across the ground as well as huts burnt down. They each check the villagers for a pulse but none of them could find one in any of them.

Ayame thinks to herself, "Yeah something is definitely not right." She turns to Roca and says warily, "This is giving me bad vibes. Whoever did this obviously does not care about the lives of others."

Roca nods in agreement as she says, "I too have sensed the omen. Let's us hurry to my uncle's hut."

Ayame nods and the group rushes over the village chief's hut and go inside. Inside, the girls find a surprising scene.

Roca's uncle laid upon the ground, unconscious while Roca's father was standing before a mystic looking man with long silver hair and bangs. He had elf-like ears adorned with green dew-drop shaped earrings along with fair skin and black-iris eyes. He wore a collared black cape with yellow trimmings that had white patches at the shoulders adorned with red orbs.

Underneath he wore a black long sleeved top that was laced up in the front. Black pants covered his legs and upon his feet were knight-like boots that came up to his knees. In his hand was a large black sword with a golden hand guard and black handle. With him were two unfamiliar guards and an old presbyter.

The mystic man says to Roca's father angrily, "For the last time, where is the magical blue stone? Tell me, or I will kill you like I did the rest of your village."

Roca's father replies sternly, "I have told you that we don't know what the blue magic stone is, let alone where it is. I wouldn't tell you evils even if I did know."

The mystic man scoffs and Roca asks in alarm, "Papa, what's going on?!"

Roca's father turns and looks over at Roca in shock. Then in both a panicked and stern voice says, "Roca, run away! Your uncle can't defeat them. You cannot help."

He looks at Ayame and adds in a pleading voice, "Ayame, take my daughter away from here. I will deal with the situation."

Ayame blinks in surprise as she hesitates and says unsurely, "But sir...you can't-"

She gets cut off as Roca draws her machete and looks at the mystic man angrily as she says defiantly, "I won't go! Who are you?! My father's enemy is my enemy!"

The mystic man smirks as he looks at Roca and says, "Well...is the little girl the village chief's daughter?" He turns to the old presbyter and says, "Mooter, show his daughter alittle pain. I think then he will tell us where the magical blue stone is."

Panic fills Ayame as she thinks to herself, "Oh no, this situation is bad!"

Mooter nods as he says with a bow, "Yes, your honor Frederico."

Roca's father turns to the mystic man and says in pleading voice, "Stop! We really have no sense of the blue magic stone! Don't harm the innocent anymore!"

Mooter mutters a few words and a red aura surrounds him. He then sends a bolt of lightning towards them and Ayame covers Niss and Xaolan with her own body as the blast hits them and the girls all fall to the ground unconscious.

Roca's father rushes over to the girls and shakes each of them as he says in a panicked voice, "Roca! Ayame! Wake up!"

Mooter chuckles as he says to Roca's father, "Calm down. They're just passed out. I wanna continue her torture. Aha..."

Roca's father turns and looks at him with furious look on his face and says angrily, "You are too hateful!" He stands up and clenches his fists.

Frederico raises an eyebrow and he says to Roca's father, "Oh? You wanna fight back?" He smirks as he adds, "But any attack is in vain before me."

Roca's father closes his eyes and clasps his hands together as he concentrates. Suddenly a blue aura surrounds him.

Frederico takes a few steps back as he asks in disbelief, "What...what is this power?"

Never opening his eyes, Roca's father replies steadily, "I might have forgiven that you have done so many evils, but I can't forgive it now because you dare hurt my dear daughter."

Mooter stares in disbelief as he says softly, "Isn't this...the forbidden legendary black magic?..."

Roca's father then shouts out, "Gigantic Aoyi! Black prison, dark lightning malediction!"

The blue aura around him expands and the room becomes bright with blinding white light. Mooter and Frederico along with the guards retreat and Frederico says to himself, "That's too bad, it is said that this forbidden malediction would cost all one's life as payment for bringing about the destructive outcome." He brows furrow as he adds, "But why could he master it? Curses! We nearly succeeded!"

The white light fades and Roca's father collapses down to the floor beside the girls. He looks at Roca and with a small, sad smile he says, "Roca...If possible, let's be father and daughter in the next life."

He then closes his eyes and his heart stops beating as death claims him. A blue light forms around him then descends to the sky and takes form within the stars as the constellation of Sagittarius.

Ayame stirs and slowly opens her eyes then slowly sits up. She looked around, Frederico and Mooter, along with the strange guards had disappeared. She then sees Roca's father lying on the ground next to them, unmoving in a pool of blood. She clasps her hand over her mouth at the sight.

She quickly turns to Roca and Niss who were lying down on the ground next to her and shakes Roca gently as she says in a urgent voice, "Roca! Roca! Wake up!"

Roca stirs and opens her eyes and she slowly sits up. She then sees her father lying on the ground in a pool of blood and gasps in horror. She then runs over to her father's body as she shakes him gently and says, "Father?! Father?!"

She feels his neck for a pulse but could not find one. Tears form in her eyes and small sobs come from her as she says sorrowfully, "..Father..no..why..."

Ayame looks on sadly as she thinks to herself, "That man named Frederico is gone. Roca's father must've did something risky to protect us and save his daughter from them. He is noble-minded."

Niss and Xaolan stir and slowly sit up then look around. They see Ayame staring down at Roca, who was crying slightly over a dead man's body and sad look comes across their faces as they realized what has happened.

Suddenly Roca gets up and runs out the hut's door and Ayame calls out after her, "Roca! Wait! Where are you going?!" She chases after her with Niss and Xaolan following behind her.

Once outside the hut Ayame looks around for Roca but she's nowhere in sight. Ayame looks all over the area outside of Welling but still could not locate Roca. She then spots a village guard outside of the gates of Kelan and asks breathlessly, "...Excuse me, have you seen Roca?"

The village guard looks at her warily then smiles when he recognizes her and says, "Ah, you're that girl that is friend of Roca." He points inside the entrance gate behind him, "She ran inside the village." A worried look crosses his face as he asks, "She...was crying. What has happened?"

Ayame explains what went down in Welling Village and the man looks down sadly as he says, "Tis a sad day for Kelan Village as he is our chief's brother. Tis the second time I've seen Roca crying like that."

Intrigued, Ayame asks the man curiously, "Second time? When was the first?"

The man replies sadly, "First time was when Roca's mother died. Her mother too...died protecting her."

Ayame looks down sadly as she says, "I see..." She looks up at the guard and says, "I'm going to find her and see what I can do."

The man gives her a small smile and says, "You are very kind person. I am glad Roca has found someone she can lean on in times such as this."

Ayame blushes at this statement then along with Niss and Xaolan, she runs inside the gate entrance. After asking some of the villagers, their responses guided her to a secluded spot outside the mine. There sitting on the grass in front of a statue of the village chief was Roca.

Ayame slowly walks up to her and sees that her face was tear-stained and her eyes very red. She was staring at the statue with a distant look on her face. Ayame thinks to herself, "...I should say something."

After building up some courage, Ayame finally says, "Roca...I'm sorry for your father's death. If I was strong enough, your father would not have died."

Niss speaks softly from behind Ayame, "Lamolios.." Her face was filled with concern.

Xaolan looks down at the ground as she states sadly, "If anyone to blame for his death, it is me and my bad luck."

Ayame looks down at Xaolan and says sternly, "Don't say such nonsense. What happened back there was something none of us could have foreseen." She then adds softly, "You are not cursed. From here on out I don't want to hear any talk of such things. Understand?"

Xaolan nods slightly, she wanted to believe Ayame but the voice in the back of her mind filled her with doubt.

Roca slowly stands up then turns to face them and says with a smile, "Don't blame yourselves. Besides, I'll be fine so don't worry. Although I feel sad with my father's death, people shouldn't live in sadness forever and I believe it is my father's will."

Ayame gives her a sympathetic look as she thinks to herself, "Roca has a strong-willed heart."

Roca then asks cheerfully, "So...let's go on to Holy Village shall we?" She thinks to herself, "Father, I will make sure to avenge you by myself."

Ayame nods and the girls make their way back to the cave tunnel that lead to the pathway towards Holy village. Inside the cave tunnel they encounter a giant troll that was guarding the exit. After a quick combo strike of water and lightning magic from Niss and Ayame, the troll was instantly defeated as it crumbled to the ground. The group then exits the out of the tunnel. Reading a sign that pointed the way to Holy Village, the girls make their way down the dirt path.

The walk took them an hour and as the sun began to set the girls decide to camp for the night before entering the village. They build a campfire under a tree next to a nearby waterfall and river just outside the village. They then settled down and ate a dinner of fish that Ayame caught and cooked up.

Once they were done eating their dinner, Ayame turns to the others and says, "I'm gonna go for a dip in the river you guys can head on to bed without me if you want."

Roca shakes her head as she replies, "I'm not sleepy just yet so I'll stay up abit longer."

Niss and Xaolan nod their heads at Roca's comment then resumed their game of patty cake that they had started with each other.

Ayame shrugs her shoulders as she says, "Alright, I'll be back in abit."

She walks over and stands next to the base of the waterfall. She slips off one of her getas and dips her foot into it, testing the water's temperature. It was slightly cold but not unbearable.

She slips off her other geta then unwraps her obi from around her waist. She then slips off kimono and gently eases herself into the water. The water was clear with small minnows swimming about. She ducks herself into the water to wet her hair and cleanse out the dirt that had gathered in it.

She then notices a strange light emiiting from the large cave hole behind the waterfall. Curiosity filling her, Ayame grabs her kimono from off the bank and slips it on then wraps her obi around her waist. She then walks over to the side of the waterfall and walks carefully across the wet rocks behind the falling water and goes inside the cave.

Inside the cave was a wide area filled with water and a small rock path leading into the middle where a patch of land stood among the water. Ontop the patch of land was a large statue of a woman. She had long hair and wore an elegant long sleeved dress. In her hands was a wand and upon her back were three pairs of wings.

Ayame walks up to the statue and looks at it in awe as she looks at the statue's face and thinks to herself, "She's beautiful though she looks quite solemn."

Suddenly she hears a ethereal female voice say, "Here you are, the legendary savior, Ayame."

Startled, Ayame steps back from the statue slightly and looks around fearfully and asks, "Who's there?!" However, she soon recognizes the voice as the same one from her dreams.

She looks back at the statue and sees a woman sitting upon the shoulder of the statue. She looked exactly like it but with color as she had blond hair, dark eyes and her dress was blue with white underneath. Her wings were white as snow.

Ayame then asks the woman slowly, "Are..you an angel?"

The woman smiles as she replies, "Not an angel. I am Mayana, one of the seven goddesses who are protecting this world." She gets an apologetic look on her face as she adds, "Sorry for bringing you here, Ayame. But we had no choice, you must act in our stead and save the world using the powers we bestowed upon you from the impending crisis. Only you can accomplish this mission."

Ayame looks at her in confusion as she asks, "How do you know my name? I don't understand. What crisis?" She then get's a shocked look as she adds, "Wait, I have these abilities because of you?!"

Mayana smiles gently as she replies, "Yes, as for the others, I know many things." Her face changes to a serious expression as she explains, "A strong stream of power disordered this world. The devils attempt to bully it. If it continues, human beings will be tortured in the dark forever. So long as the devils are defeated, the whole space time can go own it's way and you can return to your former world."

Ayame listens to her words carefully then says, "I've known I wasn't a normal person but this is a whole other level of weird." She then asks, "So you need me to fight these evil beings...And how do I do that exactly? I'm just one girl. I can't save an entire world."

"Though the demons are hard to defeat, they have one common weakness. They fear to come across unlucky stars." replied Mayana.

Ayame tilts her head with a curious look as she asks, "And those are?" She then adds in an apologetic tone, "Sorry for all the questions, but this is all sorta new to me."

Mayana nods in understanding and replied simply, "They are stars that have been reborn within this world." Her brows furrow, "However, the space time has been distorted by outer strength and they have lost their memory of who they once were. They are spread across the earth. You must find them before they would be attacked by the evils and fight the evils together with them."

Ayame nods then asks, "So how do I know when I've come across a person who's an unlucky star?"

"They are marked by the patterns of the constellations." Mayana replied. "The evils had known of their purpose of landing on earth, which enables them to fight against the stars. Although the star-transferred power can get rid of the evils, you are the main person to defeat them." She then adds with a sad look on her face, "It's their fate that they will die once they have accomplished their missions."

Ayame looks at her in horror as she thinks to herself, "Die?! Why?! Can't they just live on a happy life afterwards? No wonder they're called unlucky stars."

Mayana notices Ayame's expression and says with a sympathetic look, "I understand your feelings, but do remember this: You have to accomplish this mission for the sake of human beings. Only this can't you hurt the feelings of the strength from your fallen comrades."

She then smiles as she begins to fade away and says, "I know this task is difficult but we all have our trust in you. Be strong and may you succeed."

Ayame sees this and yells out in a panicked voice, "W-Wait! Don't go! I still have more I wanna ask!"

But she had vanished, leaving Ayame alone in the cave with her thoughts. A dejected look crosses Ayame's face as she thinks to herself, "She's gone. Least I know now what she was talking about in my dreams and a lead as how to do it. This must be the blood and conflict the wise woman talked about. None of this sounds like there's any happiness within it at all." Her brows furrow, "It is scary, but I've been entrusted with this mission so the least I can do is try. Though one concern of mine is this former world she says I'm from. This whole time I thought this world was my home."

Ayame sighs then makes her way out of the cave and to her surprise finds the others splashing each other while naked in the water.

Roca notices Ayame and says, "We decided to go for a dip as well. We noticed the cave, did you find anything special inside?"

Ayame was about to reply when she noticed something upon girl's bodies. On Roca's left shoulder blade was a blue image of a scorpion. On the right side of Xaolan's collar bone was a blue image of a swan. Niss seemed to be vacant of one from her view standpoint.

She then thinks to herself, "Such weird birthmarks...wait...could these be the star marks that the Goddess Mayana was referring to? If so then...that means Roca and Xaolan are unlucky stars!"

She feels herself pale slightly at the thought, "Then they are doomed to die if they stay with me. There's no way I can tell them what went on in that cave. They wouldn't believe me for one and two it'll freak them out if I tell them that they are destined to die."

Ayame replies gently, "Nope..not a thing. Just a normal cave."

Roca looks closely at Ayame's face and asks, "You look alittle pale, are you not feeling well?"

Ayame shakes her head then smiles as she replies, "No I'm fine, just alittle tired that's all. I think I'll head on to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Roca nods though she stll look concerned as she replies, "Alright then. Sleep well." She then thinks to herself, "Something must of happened. Though it appears she doesn't want to speak of it right now. I'll give her some space until she's ready."

Ayame nods then walks steadily across the rocks and over to the campfire. She lays down and stares up at the night sky, her mind racing with the day's events. She then shakes her head to clear it and rolls over onto her side. After awhile she soon falls asleep.


	4. Undeserved Roca

Chapter Four: Undeserved Roca

The next morning, the group enters the gates of Holy Village and look around in awe. This village was much different from Kelan and Welling Village. It's ground was paved over in bricks of concrete, the housings made of fine brick walls and shingled roofs. Within the center was a large fountain in the shape of cupid. There was also a bar, a weapon and armor shop, a large sized church, and brick bridges that laid over rivers leading to other sides of the village.

Ayame says in astonishment, "This place is huge...I wouldn't even know where to begin to search for everyone." She looks to a house nearby and says, "Hmm...maybe I should start by asking the locals."

She motions the others to follow and they walk over to the house. Ayame was about to knock on the door when she notice something strange. The door was wide open and mottled with red upon it's surface.

Nervous, she takes a few steps forward into the doorway and says tentatively, "Um...Hello?"

There was no response and Ayame takes a few more steps inside and looked around. Suddenly Roca and the others hear her scream in horror and rush inside.

Once inside, Roca turns to Ayame and asks, "What's wrong?"

Ayame says nothing and just shakenly points in front of her, her face pale. Roca looks and there on the floor of the house was the body of a woman lying in a pool of blood with a knife next to her.

She walks over and kneels down to place the palm of her hand against the woman's neck. Feeling no heartbeat, she shakes her head sadly then turns to Ayame and says, "There's no pulse, she is dead."

Suddenly the girls hear a male voice just outside the house say, "I heard the scream from this house."

Three men then appear in the doorway consisting of two young village guardsmen and a old presbyter.

The old presbyter takes in the scene and asks, "What has happened here?"

One of the guards recognizes Roca and points at her as he says angrily, "Presbyter, I know her. She is the daughter of the Kelan village leader, called Roca. Recently many conflicts often occur between our people and the villagers of North Island. It's definitely her who killed our people."

Ayame turns to the men and says sternly, "Now hold on, you misunderstand the situation. We just arrived to this village and found this woman lying here. Roca didn't do this I promise you."

The presbyter scoffs as he says, "Tis what she wants you to believe." He then says to the two guards, "Guards detain this heretic named Roca for trial." The guards nod and shove pass Ayame towards Roca.

Ayame protests as she says, "Wait a minute! She's really innocent! You are treating her very unjustly!"

The old man turns to her and says, "Careful what words you speak miss and be thankful that we saved you from this heretic's deceit." He then adds solemnly as he gestures to Roca, "Their kind cannot be trusted. You'll do well to stay out of this matter."

Roca looks at Ayame and says softly with a reassuring smile, "It's alright, Ayame. I'll be fine. Take care of yourself."

The guards quickly grab Roca, who puts up no fight out of fear for her friend's safety should she fight back. They walk her to the front door and the old presbyter says, "Take her to the prison under the church and watch her closely. No one can let her go without my permission!"

The guards nod and all three men leave the house in haste. Ayame rushes out the door behind them and calls out after them, "Wait, you can't do this! She has done no wrong! Let her go!"

She watches them in despair as they enter the church and thinks to herself, "Why wouldn't they believe me? Roca wasn't kidding when she said they didn't like her people. Now she's been captured and it's my fault as I brought her here."

Niss looks up at Ayame and says in a worried tone, "..Willier."

Xaolan has a scared look on her face as she asks, "What's gonna happen to Miss Roca?"

Ayame looks down at them and says with a reassuring look, "Don't worry, we'll get Roca back. I promise. I told her I wasn't gonna let them hurt her and I intend to keep my word. Let's go." She then starts making her way towards the church.

Suddenly a loud whine from nearby stops her in her tracks. She then hears thrashing noises and walks over to the source of the sound, with Niss and Xaolan following behind her. They come to a small clearing behind some of the houses and Ayame gasps at the scene before her. There, nearby some trees that lead into a forest was a white wolf.

It appeared to be caught in a steel trap and was thrashing against it, trying to get free. Blood smeared the white fur on it's trapped leg, caused by the sharp teeth of the trap. Upon further glance, it was quite abnormal in size for a normal wolf, she determined that if it stood to full height it would reach her chest. It heard Ayame and stops it's thrashing, then turns around and growls fiercely at them.

Ayame thinks in disgust to herself, "This is cruel, leaving traps like this so animals will get hurt." She turns to the others and says, "Stay here."

Niss and Xaolan nod as they watched fearfully as Ayame slowly walks over to the white wolf. The wolf continues to growl at her and pulls back against the trap in attempts to distances itself from the approaching woman.

Ayame never breaks her gaze from wolf's as she slowly kneels down across from it and says softly, "Easy...I'm not gonna hurt you. You are scared and trapped, yes? Let me help you."

The wolf stops growling and stands still as it stares warily at her as she moved closer.

Ayame gives it a soft smile as she thinks to herself, "Tis strange but I think it understands me."

She slowly reaches forward, keeping her eyes locked on the wolf's and says softly, "It's okay. I am friend." She then undoes the trap, freeing the wolf and moves back slightly. She then says, "There you go, you're free now."

She looks at it's leg from her spot across from the wolf. As much as she wanted to take the wolf's leg in her hand and treat it this was still a wild animal she was dealing with and an injured one at that, which made them even more unpredictable so it was best to be safe then sorry.

The leg had a few puncture wounds but seemed to be still intact. She notices the wolf staring at her slightly as she meets it's gaze once more. The wolf then turns around and runs off into the forest.

Ayame calls out after it, "Wait don't run so fast! The wound..." She thinks to herself, "I hope it'll be alright."

She then notices an object in the grass where the wolf once was and picks it up. It appeared to be a armlet that had a few cracks in it as well as a few specks of blood.

Ayame thinks to herself, "That's strange..why is there an armlet here? Surely it doesn't belong to the wolf as animals don't have a use for such things." She stuffs the armlet into her obi, "I think I'll hang on to it. I may run into the owner. Surely they must be looking for it."

She walks back over to the others. She motions them to follow her and they all rush over to the church then quietly go inside. Noticing a group of people already inside, they hide behind one of the pews and take in the scene before them.

The old presbyter from before was there along with a few guards. Next to the presbyter was a middle aged man who look to be the village leader. In front of them were a group of people who Ayame recognize as some of the villagers from Kelan village. The group consisted of a village guardsmen, a woman, and and old man. However, Roca wasn't among them. Standing behind a podium behind them a was a blond haired clergyman.

The old presbyter says to the guards, "Come, these people are all pagans, enemies of god and underlings of demons. Take them to the prison below."

Some of the guards chanted out, "Burn them to death! Burn them to death!"

A few guards walk forward and detain the villagers. The Kelan village guardsman says to the presbyter in a pleading voice, "You are wrong bout us, we were just hunting nearby. We're not the demons you think we are."

The presbyter laughs as he replies, "Hah! You dare excuse yourselves? It seems that you will restore your nature only if you are burned."

The middle age man says to the villagers, "We shall take you to Master Frederico for trail tomorrow." Then he and the presbyter leave the church, without noticing Ayame and the other's presence.

Ayame thinks to herself as she watches, "This is terrible..not only is it Roca they've captured but some of the innocent villagers from Kelan village as well." Panic fills her as realization hits due to one name that was spoken, "Wait..did he say Frederico?! That's the name of the man that attacked us in Welling. This is not good. We have to get Roca and get out of here fast!"

As the guards take them away towards the stair entrance the female villager cries out in protest, "No! Please do not! Someone help us!"

They then all disappear down the stairs and Ayame hears the blond clergyman sigh in disapproval. She and the others come out from their hiding place and go over to him. Upon approaching him Ayame sees him lower his head and say quietly, "Heaven's doctrine should not be like this. They are all..."

Ayame then says to him, "Why did you detain those villagers? They said they were hunting. As far as I know that isn't something that is demonic but of everyday survival."

The blond clergyman looks up at her and says, "Tis because they do not believe in our god. So they are regarded as heretics. Those, who have only little knowledge about the tenet, mistakenly think that a person is an embodiment of evil sect or demon so long as he or she does not share our belief. In fact, any kind of sect should not be excluded."

He lets out another sigh as he says sadly, "Wether one believes in heaven or not, they are it's children so long as he conveys love and peace."

Ayame takes in his words then says, "If that's truly is how you feel why didn't you stop them?"

The man replies, "As a clergyman, I'd better not involve myself in it. Moreover, the village leader holds the key to the cellar, so I can do nothing."

Ayame gives him a pleading look as she says, "My friend is amongst those villagers who have been captured. She is being persecuted for a crime she didn't commit. Please, if there's a way to save her, tell me."

The man looks at her in surprise then nods as he says, "If you can the key from the village leader, though there is little possibility, we can set your friend and those poor innocents free."

Ayame nods in understanding and says, "Leave it to me. Just tell me where I need to go."

The man nods once more as he says, "Go to the southern bridge within the village towards the largest house on the right. May the heavens watch over you."

"Large house to the south on the right. Got it." repeated Ayame. She turns to Xaolan and Niss and says, "Let's go." They nod and the trio runs out of the church in haste to the find the house the clergyman spoke of. When they find it, they quickly go inside.

A housekeeper greets them and says, "Ello there, did you need something from our leader?"

Ayame nods and says, "I would like to have a word with him if I may."

The housekeeper nods and points to the stairs. Presuming that is where the village leader was, Ayame go up the stairs with Niss and Xaolan close behind her. Upon the second floor room was the village leader and a guard.

The village leader looks at her in confusion and asks, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Ayame walks over to the village leader and says, "My name matters not." She then adds, "Sir you must know that what you are doing to those villagers is wrong. Please give me the key so I can help them. My friend is with them."

The villager leader looks at her in astonishment as he says, "What? You actually dare to rescue those people? It doesn't make sense." He then adds fearfully, "If our bishop learns of this, our villagers will suffer disaster. Quickly, leave here!"

Ayame shakes her head as she replies, "Not without that key." She then asks, "What disaster? Why are you so afraid to do the right thing?"

The village leader says grimly, "Master Frederico wields power far beyond our comprehension. If we defy him he will destroy us." He pleads once more, "Please, I ask you once more, leave."

Knowing she was getting nowhere with the man she turns around and prepares to leave, but before she does she says to the village leader, "I'm sorry, but my friend means more to me then this village. If this village must suffer to save her life then I'll do it a thousand times, I'll even take on Frederico myself if I have to."

The village leader stares after her in disbelief as she walks towards the stairs. The guard by the staircase notices the armlet poking out of Ayame's obi and touches her shoulder as he says, "Wait a moment."

Ayame looks at him as she asks in an annoyed tone, "You plan on stopping me?"

The guard removes his hand as he shakes his head. He then points to her obi as he replies, "No, it's just I seen that armlet somewhere before. Apparently a group of robbers has been attacking passerbys. We heard their base is in the pine forest just northwest of here but we couldn't find anything there when we searched the area."

Ayame then asks curiously, "So you want me to look for these robbers?" She then sighs as she says, "I'm kinda busy at the moment. But, I'll go ahead and look just to be nice."

The guard nods gratefully as he says, "Really? Thank you, let me know if you find them. I'll reward you."

Ayame shakes her head, "No need for a reward as I do not want one." She then descends down the stairs with Niss and Xaolan behind her.

When they reach the bottom floor, the housekeeper comes up to Ayame and says, "I heard all that has transpired and I am with you. I do not like for innocents to be hurt." He hands her a key as he adds, "Please take this and save your friend."

Ayame takes the key from him then looks at him with a grateful smile and says, "Thank you so much."

The housekeeper nods and says, "Go quickly, you have little time to waste."

Ayame nods then she and the others leave the village leader's house and head back to the church. Once inside, she shows the key to the clergyman.

He looks at the key and gets a wide-eyed look as he says in astonishment, "You actually did it." A serious look then paints his face and he says in a urgent tone, "Go quickly then and save those people."

She nods and goes over to the stairs that lead down to the cellar and unlocks it. Then she and the others descend down the staircase in a stealthy manner. They sneak past the guards and at the end of the room come across two cellar doors. They go into the first one, opening and closing the door as quietly as possible.

In the cell of the room they find a girl lying on top of a bed. Ayame immediately recognizes her. It was Roca. She quickly unlocks the door to her cell and goes over to kneel down beside her bed.

She shakes Roca gently and says, "Roca, it's me, Ayame. Wake up."

Roca stirs and says in a parched voice, "Oh...water...I'm thirsty."

Ayame then sees that Roca had been beaten up badly and feels her blood boil as anger towards her friend's treatment coursed through her veins. She then notices a pail of water nearby and says to Xaolan, "Xaolan, bring that pail of water over here would you?"

The little girl nods then grabs the pail of water and brings it over to Ayame. With the ladle that was in the pail, Ayame scoops out some water and brushes it against Roca's mouth as she says, "Here, drink."

Roca opens her mouth slightly and Ayame slowly pours it into her mouth. Roca weakly grabs the ladle as she swallows the water gratefully. She opens her eyes then sits up slowly and looks at Ayame in disbelief as she asks, "A-Ayame? Wha-What are you doing here?"

Ayame smirks as she replies, "We've come to save you. I told you I would protect you from these guys didn't I? There's no way I'm leaving you here."

Niss and Xaolan nods at Ayame's statement and Roca says softly, "You're..really something you know that?"

Ayame grins then gets a stern look as she says, "There are other villagers down here too. Let's get them and get out of here before we are spotted."

Roca nods and they make their way towards the door of the cell room when a guard walks in and stares at them in shock as the door closes behind him.

He takes in the scene before him and says angrily, "Ah! You dare rescue prisoners? I'll seize you!" He then charges at them and they dodge out of the way, before he could turn around Ayame takes the pail from Niss and hits him over the back of the head with it, knocking him out cold.

Ayame then turns to Roca and hands her the key as she says, "Roca, let me handle the guards. Take this key and find the other villagers. Once they're free, head back to your village with them."

Roca looks at her in disbelief and shoves her hand away as she protests, "What are you saying? There's no way I'm leaving you on your own. You need me with you. Why do you wish to part now?" She then gives her a pleading look, "..I want to venture with you. We've been through so much together already. Can't I?"

Ayame hesitates a moment before she replies. The words from Mayana fill her head. She feared for Roca's life which was why she was now trying to separate herself from her. Even though she was destined to die at some point in order to help Ayame accomplish her assigned mission it just didn't feel right to her.

Trying to find an excuse she could use, she points to Roca's beaten body and says softly, "But your physical condition is not good and you're in this mess because of me."

Roca scoffs as she says proudly, "Hah! You underestimate me." She then adds with a smirk, "I agreed to go with you on my own free will. I knew there might have been danger involved. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Knowing she was fighting a losing battle Ayame finally gives in and says, "Alright, let's look out for each other then from now on." She then motions them to follow as she adds, "Hurry, the sooner we get out of here the better."

Roca and the others nod and the group make their way to the second cell room. Inside the room were the other villagers. Standing in front of their cell door however, was a guard.

He sees Ayame and the others enter and says, "Who are you? What do you want here? This is no place for you, Get out quickly."

Ayame replies steadily, "Your not worthy of my name. Besides I've come to rescue those villagers. Either you step aside or I'll make you."

The guards furrows his brows at her and says angrily, "Hateful, you look like a heretic and embodiment of a demon. I'll seize you!"

As he charges at her, she summons and casts a blast of water his way, knocking him back into the wall and he falls to the ground unconscious. She then goes to the cell door and unlocks it.

She then opens the door and says to the villagers in an urgent tone, "I've come to rescue you, quickly go before more guards arrive."

The villagers thank her and quickly run out of the cell room and the girls follow behind them. After knocking out of the remaining guards along their escape route, they climb back up the stairs and onto the church floor. They could not leave the church however as the old presbyter and a few guards blocked their path.

The old presbyter sneers at Ayame as he says, "So you've sided with them. Seems she has tainted you with her heretic ways. I should've arrested you when I first saw you. Luckily someone reported your plan in time or you would have escaped." He turns to the guards as he says, "Seize them!"

Before the guards could detain them, the clergyman says, "Wait a moment."

The old presbyter looks at the clergyman and asks curiously, "Something wrong Abba?"

Abba comes around from his podium and replies gently, "My bretheren, you misunderstand Creator's order. He wants you to love others, rather than debate which church represents demon." He then asks, "If so, is there any difference between us and a messenger in hell?"

He gestures towards Ayame, "Today this girl rescued these innocent villagers. Not for her own interest or power but out of concern for her friend whom she believes did no evil deed. To some extent, she is a real angel sent by the gods."

Ayame laughs inwardly as she thinks to herself, "If only he knew how right he was. Kinda ironic."

Abba then furrows his brows and says sternly to the old presbyter, "I was unable to interfere in this matter because I am a clergyman, but you abused the name of heaven. Now I must stop you."

The old presbyter scoffs as he says, "Hmph, we only believe in our church and other religions are evil to us. You seem to be influenced by that stranger so you changed. I will take you to Frederico for trial after I deal with them."

Fed up with their ignorance, Ayame shouts out angrily, "Alright I've had enough of this!" She glares at the presbyter and says, "People are gonna be different from you no matter what and it's ignorant of you to force your beliefs onto them! You hurt my friend and for that I'll show you the same courtesy you've given her!"

A giant blue aura surrounds her body as her hair begins to whip around her. She the faces her palms out towards the presbyter and the guards. She casts a giant wave of water from her hands and strikes them, knocking out the guards and sending the presbyter crashing through the front doors of the church as he was sent flying back.

The presbyter then slowly gets up, his body shaking slightly. He stares at Ayame in disbelief as he says in a terrified tone, "She is a demon!" He then turns and runs away from the church as he shouts angrily at Abba, "The bishop will not let you off!"

Abba sighs then turns to the villagers and says softly, "Go quickly, don't come here again..."

The villagers nods and run out of the church. Ayame composes herself then walks over to Abba and he says to her, "Although we rescued the villagers this time, we can't ensure that they will not make trouble for the villagers later."

He gives Ayame a small smile, "Thank you for your kindness though you must leave now as well or there will be more trouble for you."

Ayame nods then asks him worriedly, "What about you? What will you do?"

Abba replies with a reassuring look, "My place is here. I do not regret my actions for I know they were the right ones. Whatever punishment lays before me will matter not as the heavens know the truth. Do not worry for me. Now go quickly."

Ayame frowns but nods then turns to the others and says, "Let's get out of here."

The others nod and the group quickly leaves out the church then escape out the Holy Village gate, eager to leave the terrible nightmare of the place behind as they ran into the forest. Once they were a good distance away from the village, they collaspe onto the ground and try to regain their breath.

Roca pants out, "I thought for sure...when they took me...it would be the last I'd see of you all." She gives Ayame a small smile as she adds, "Thank you, Ayame. You saved me...and I will never forget it. You are a good friend."

Ayame smiles back at her as she replies, "It would be ill of me to leave you behind after all you've sacrificed for me." She slowly gets up as she adds, "Well, might as well make camp. I doubt they'll come out this way to look for us since it's almost night." She let's out a chuckle, "I'm a wanted person now just for trying to do the right thing. Weird huh?"

Roca regains her breath and stands up as well as she says with a warm smile, "Indeed. But I'm glad you did." She then adds, "I'll go collect some firewood." She then wanders off to search for twigs.

Xaolan let's out a yawn and as her stomach growls she says, "Miss Ayame, I'm hungry." Niss nods in agreement as her stomach growled as well.

Ayame gives them both a sympathetic look and says, "Alright, come with me and we'll see if we can catch us some fish."

She then walks over to a nearby stream and lifting up the hem of her kimono, wades into the water. She waits patiently for a fish to come near her and swiftly snatches it up into her hands. She then tosses it onto the bank.

Xaolan and Niss hesitantly join her in the water. As they come closer, she says to them, "Okay what you wanna do is stay very still and wait for a fish to come real close to you. Then as fast you can try to snatch it up into your hands, like this."

They watch as she successfully catches another fish but it thrashes slightly and she loses her balance then falls onto her butt into the water with a splash.

Ayame glances over at Xaolan and Niss, who were laughing. Instead of being angry with them, she smiles and laughs as well as she splashes them. They squeal and laugh again in response then splash her back.

After a few minutes of the splashing game, Ayame says, "Alright, enough funsies, we need to catch fish now if we're gonna get food in our bellies."

The girls nod and the trio focuses on catching fish. They all managed to catch enough for the four of them and wade back onto the bank. Bounty in their arms, they go back to the spot where they had decided to make camp and find Roca there as she finished making a campfire.

She looks at the fish in their arms and says with a smile, "You got food, that's great."

Ayame grins as she replies, "And I got slightly wet." She then proceeds to gut the fish, tossing the entrails into the flame to keep from attracting vermin, then spears each one onto a stick and lays them over the fire. After turning them every so often, they get the fish cooked to their liking and once they were removed from the fire, the girls dig in. When their bellies were full, the girls then settled down for the night and go to sleep.


	5. Wolf and Pirate

Chapter Five: Wolf And Pirate

After searching for two days for the robbers that the Holy Village guard spoke of, the group comes across a suspicious-looking house within a small section of the pine forest outside of Holy Village.

Ayame thinks to herself, "This must be the robber's base. Though there's only one way to find out if that's true." She turns to the others and says, "Let's check it out. But be on your guard."

The girls nod and they follow Ayame into the house. Inside, the house looked normal except Ayame noticed a strangely placed rug. Curious, she lifts it up and to her surprise there was a wooden door underneath it and upon opening discovers a staircase that lead underneath the house.

The group then descends down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a gated room filled with golden treasure. Ayame takes a few steps forward with the others right behind her, all of them looking around in awe.

Ayame says to the others, "These must be the treasure the robbers snatched from the people they've attacked." She then thinks to herself, "However, we can't take a step back in Holy Village. So I guess we'll leave a marker for the guards to find."

Suddenly they hear the gate door close behind them then a lock click and turn around. In front of the gate door was three bandit men. One of them chuckles as he says to Ayame, "Such fine ladies we got here. Too bad. Since you discovered our hideout we cannot let you go."

A man behind him states with a lustful look at Ayame, "I wouldn't mind gettin to know her abit better. I like to see what's under that dress."

The man next to him glances at Roca and licks his lips as he chimes in, "I'll take the brunette."

Roca glares at him as she states coldly, "Touch me and your dead."

A shiver of disgust runs down Ayame's spine as their leader chuckles as he states, "Fine idea. We can each ride em til they're broken. As for the smaller ones, they can starve. We got no use for kids here."

He turns to the other bandits and says, "Let's go." They nod and the trio begin to leave up the stairs.

Ayame calls out angrily after them, "You won't be able to keep us in here! Just you wait! Once I'm out of here I'll kick your ass!"

Xaolan asks Ayame nervously, "Are we really going to starve to death down here, Miss Ayame?" She had a terrified look on her face.

Ayame gives her a reassuring look as she says, "Not if I have a say in it." She assesses the metal bars before her, "If I can cut a man into pieces with water a few metal bars are gonna be no problem."

Before she could carry out her plan, they hear a loud bark and turn to look. Outside the gate was a white wolf. It slips into the cell through the bars and slowly pads over to Ayame.

The other girls step back from the wolf in alarm and Ayame stands still as she says warily, "How did a wolf get in here? Did they send it to eat us?"

She then hears a male voice says, "Benefactor, relax, I will not eat you."

She looks around in alarm, though there was no man in the room. That left only one possibility. She looks down at the wolf and thinks to herself, "No way, that wolf didn't speak did it?"

She then looks closely at the wolf and notices it's leg had a few healed wounds. She then asks softly, "Are you the wolf I saved? Did you speak just now? How did you get here?"

The white wolf replies, "My name is Sam. I got through their guard easily, but my armlet is missing. Therefore I cannot break you free from this prison."

Ayame says in awe, "You did speak! Never in my life did I think that I'd meet a talking wolf." She then asks curiously, "Your armlet?" She pulls the armlet out of her obi and shows it to Sam, "Do you mean this? I picked it up off the ground and fixed it up after I set you free."

Sam recognizes the armlet at once and says happily, "Yes, that's the one!" He lifts his right paw as he asks gently, "Um...if you wouldn't mind?"

Ayame nods as she replies with a smile, "Not at all." She then clasps it onto the upper part of his leg.

Sam then sets his paw down and says to Ayame, "Wait here, I will have you free in a moment."

Ayame watches as Sam passes through the bars of the gate once more then faces the door. His body then glows with a blue light and it begins to change. She watches in awe as the white wolf's body becomes that of a man with long silver hair, fair skin, and yellow eyes.

He wore a gray tunic that come down to his thighs and bared his arms and legs with a blue leather-like belt that was adorned with yellow circle that had a blue gem the middle. Upon his wrists and ankles were gray fur cuffs and around his neck was a boa of gray fur. Atop his head were white wolf ears. Adorned on this right bicep was the armlet and in his hand was a blue sword with a yellow hand guard and blue handle.

Sam strikes the lock on the door with his sword, breaking the the lock. He opens the door and says to Ayame, "Hurry, come with me."

Staring as she points a shaking finger at Sam, Ayame manages to stutter out, "Y-you became..a h-human..." Overwhelmed by the sight, she faints, much to Sam's shock and he runs over and catches her in his arms before she could hit the cold brick floor.

He looks down at her and asks worriedly, "Hey, are you alright?!" He looks at the other girls and asks, "What's wrong with her?"

Roca replies softly, "Ayame has had a rough couple of days. Meeting a talking wolf that could turn into a human sent her over the edge it seems. Can't say I blame her tis shocking for me as well."

Sam nods in understanding and says, "Fair enough, but she must awaken if we are to leave here."

He shakes Ayame gently as he says softly, "Ayame, wake up, this is no time to be unconscious."

Ayame's eyes slowly flutter open and she finds herself staring into the golden orbs of Sam's eyes who's face was filled with concern. She then notices that she was in Sam's arms and a huge blush crosses her face as she gets out of his arms and stands up. She had never been held by a man before, and despite what had just transpired earlier she found Sam to be slightly handsome as a human which shocked her.

Sam let's out a sigh of relief as he says, "Good you are awake." He then notices her red face and asks, "Your face is red, are you not feeling well?"

Ayame turns her head away slightly to avoid his gaze. She avoids the question by asking one of her own, "H-How did you become human?"

Sam shakes his head as he replies, "There's no time for talk. Though if we make it out of here I will answer your questions." He then motions them to follow him as he leaves the cell room. The four girls followed after him. They come to a stop outside the robber's house as they find the robbers had gathered outside, blocking their escape route.

The robber's leader smirks as he says to them, "Not so fast, a little bird told me a wolf had slipped into our base. I thought it strange at first. But it seems you're no meer wolf as you're now a man." He let's out a laugh, "You came to help your friends escape? Too bad, you'll have to get through us first."

Sam furrows his brows as he says in frustration, "Damn, they found us out."

Ayame turns to him and says, "We're gonna have to fight our way out. You ready?"

Sam turns to her and says with a nod, "We have no choice."

The robber's leader orders his grunts to attack and they draw their blades as they charge at Ayame and the others. Sam draws his sword and prepares to fight, but to his surprise, a wall of water shoots past him and strikes a few of robbers, knocking them back across the ground. He glances back and sees Ayame send another wave of water towards their enemies.

Roca notices his awed expression and says with a grin, "Amazing ain't she? She's like a one man army."

Now agitated, the robber's focus all their attention on Ayame, who sends most of them to the afterlife after she blasts them with scythe-like blades of water and cuts them to pieces. The remaining robbers and their leader laid upon the ground unconscious.

The group then ties up the robbers and Ayame turns to Sam as she says with relief, "Yay, we won. We'll leave the fate of these guys up to the Holy Village guard." She then asks him, "Now, will you tell me how it is that you can speak and turn into a human? Where did you come from?"

Sam sheathes his sword and replies, "I come from a beast-human tribe far from here. We can speak human languages naturally like you but.." He points to his armlet as he continues, "We need armlets like this to become human. Magical armlets if you will."

Ayame takes in his words and nods in understanding as she says, "Makes sense to me." She then fidgets slightly as she adds, "By the way, thank you for saving us."

He looks at her warmly as he replies, "If it weren't for you I might not have been able to. When I was trapped in Holy Village, I lost my armlet and feared for my life. Consider this as a way of returning the favor." He then gives her a grateful smile as he adds, "So thank you for saving me."

Ayame smiles as she replies with a small blush, "Y-you're welcome." She then asks, "Now that you have your armlet back, will you be going to go back to your tribe?"

To her surprise, Sam takes a few steps towards her and grabs her hands in his. Looking into her eyes he says, "You saved my life. I will accompany you as long as you wish."

He then thinks to himself as he gazes at her, "Her eyes are quite beautiful..they're the same color as the moon." A bit of shock passes through him, "Wait, where'd that come from? Why am I thinking such thoughts?"

Ayame's blush deepens as she turns her head away and says, "Um..okay. But I don't have a house..."

Sam furrows his brows as he says in an annoyed tone, "I do not need one." He then notices her red face and asks with a look of concern, "Your face is red again. Are you sure you're not ill?"

Ayame looks at him and shakes her head as she replies with a reassuring look, "No, no, I'm fine..It's just um..." She then looks down at his hands.

Sam follows her gaze and realizes he was still holding her hands. A small blush crosses his face and he let's go of her hands. He then apologizes with an embarrassed look, "S-Sorry."

Ayame replies shyly, "I-It's okay." She then notices the others, who had been watching them with amused looks on their faces. Confused by their expressions, she asks tentatively, "W-What's with those faces?"

Roca smirks as she says, "Oh, nothing."

Xaolan looks up at Roca and asks, "Miss Roca, why is that man being weird with Miss Ayame?"

Ayame chuckles nervously as Sam raises an eyebrow and says in confusion, "Weird?"

Roca let's out a laugh as she replies, "I'll tell you when you're older." She then asks Ayame, "So we're ready to go, yes?"

Ayame nods as she replies, "Pretty much." She then gestures to the robbers, "Though we'll have to take these guys along and turn em in."

Roca nods and the group leave the robbers at the gate of Holy Village with a note to find their base. They then spend some time trying to seek out a place to make camp to for the night in the forest outside of the village.

Sam sniffs the air as he glances at the cloudy sky and says, "It's going to rain soon, we must hurry and find shelter."

Sure enough, the sky becomes darker and a downpour of rain began to fall. He spots a cave nearby and says to the others, "There's a cave over there. Hurry." The group then runs over to the cave in haste and go inside.

Ayame folds her arms over her chest as she shivers, her clothes slightly drenched. She then says, "We'll need to get out of these clothes lest we catch cold." She turns to Roca and asks, "Can you start a fire? It'll help warm us up and dry our clothes."

Roca nods as she replies, "Sure." She then sets about to begin making them a campfire.

Ayame smiles then the reality of their situation dawned on her and she blushes. They had no clothes to change into. Of course she had money given to her by her parents but she doubted it would work to purchase things in foreign lands. Worse, now that Sam was with them it meant they'd risked exposing their bodies to a man's gaze.

"I wish they had included some cloth material in our supply bag so I can at least make something for situations like this." Ayame thought to herself.

She knew how to sew as she was taught by her mother for it was customary for women in her town to know such a skill. The customs also included cooking and lady-like etiquette, though the last part was abit difficult for her. All of it was to ensure that she could properly attend to her future family and be a good wife for her husband. Ayame thought the skills were useful, but she wanted a different way to make her parents proud by being a herbalist. If she gave in to what society wanted her to be, she wouldn't be able to follow that dream. But now that dream was now put on hold as she now had a role she needed to fulfill for the world's sake.

She then slowly turns to Sam as she asks uneasily, "Umm...Sam?"

He hums in response and she says tentatively, "C-Could you maybe turn away for abit? We need to get out of these wet clothes and..." She gulped and her face gets redder, "And well...we have nothing to change into so..."

Sam's eyes widen and his face turns red as he replies, "A-Ah, I see. Yes, of course." His body glows white and he transforms into his white wolf form. He turns to go outside the cave and says, "I'll just stand guard outside."

Ayame gives him an unsure look as she asks doubtfully, "In the rain? But you might get sick."

Sam's ear flatten against his skull as he replies uneasily, "I'd rather risk getting sick then take my chances on being carved up by Roca's machete." He then pads out the cave entrance.

Ayame watches him leave out of the cave with concern. She then hears Roca say triumphantly, "Got the fire going!"

She looks over at her with a smile as she feels the warmth from the fire spread throughout the cave. A look of uneasiness then crosses her face as she sees the others begin to undress. She quickly turns away in embarrassment. She was quite the modest woman and was uncomfortable as her body usual got jealous looks from other girls while bathing in the hot springs back home.

Roca looks over at her friend in concern as she asks, "You okay Ayame? Why are you not taking off your dress?"

Ayame casts an uneasy glance at her as she replies with a blush, "Um..well you see..."

Roca chuckles as she says, "It's okay Ayame. We're all girls here. There isn't anything that you have that we don't."

Ayame sighs in defeat and slowly begins to undo her kimono. She clenches to her last moments of decency before letting the kimono fall off of her to stand only in her loincloth. She carries it over to hang above the campfire to dry then huddles on the ground next to the fire. Covering her chest with her arms, she was thankful that her long hair shielded the rest of her body from unwanted gazes. The girls remained huddle around the fire for an hour and once they discovered their clothes were dry they get dressed.

Ayame then goes to the cave entrance and calls out, "Sam, we're dressed now. You can come in."

With what sounded like a sigh of relief, Sam pads into the cave and shakes his fur, spraying droplets of water everywhere and Ayame shields herself from the onslaught as she yelped slightly. He had taken refuge under a tree but it had done him no favors.

He then changes back into his human form and sits down indian style by the fire. He watches as the rest of the group then settles down for the night and smirks as he notices Ayame sleeping with Niss and Xaolan curled up next to her on either side. He found the sight to be quite endearing. None of them look anything alike but they resembled one small family and it reminded him of his tribe back home. He then gazes out the cave entrance and stands guard for the night.

An hour later, Ayame wakes up to someone shaking her and hears a male voice say, "Ayame, wake up."

Ayame slowly stirs and looks up through sleepy eyes. It was Sam. Ayame lets out a yawn and asks groggily, "Sam, it's the middle of the night..what's going on?"

Sam replies urgently, "I believe we are not alone in this cave. Come, I'll show you what I mean."

He then walks away as Ayame slowly gets up and follows after him. He leads her towards the end of the cave and gestures in front of him as he says to her, "Look."

Ayame glances over and sees a few treasure chests sitting on the ground. Her face changes to one of alarm and she says, "This must be a hiding spot for some bandits that we've stumbled upon. No doubt they'll be back to check on their goods." She glances at the cave entrance, "Since the rain has stopped we should get out of here."

She then runs over to where the girls were and shakes each of them gently as she says, "Guys, wake up."

Each of them stir and open their eyes. They slowly sit up and Roca asks Ayame, "What's wrong Ayame? Did something happen?"

Ayame replies gently, "This cave is claimed by bandits. We need to leave before we are found."

They prepare to leave when they hear a male voice behind them ask, "Oi who are you lot? Are ye tryna steal our treasure?"

The group turns to look and see a group of men standing in front of the cave entrance. They looked to be pirates.

Xaolan immediately hides behind Ayame in fear as Ayame replies gently, "Steal? No, nothing of the sort. We was just taking shelter here from the rain tis all. We were just now leaving."

The man in front of the group scoffs and says to Ayame, "Yea right. Sorry love, but we pirates don't take kindly to people stealin our treasure. Now that ye know where our stash be we can't let ya leave." He turns to the other men and says, "Let's get em!" They then all draw their blades and charge towards Ayame and the others.

Ayame blasts a few of the pirates with scythe-like blades of water and cuts them to pieces. Seeing her power, the other pirates flee. However, one remained but was not attacking them. He had blue eyes and short teal hair that was covered by a black bandanna with skull cross-bone mark on it. He wore a white t-shirt and baggy brown pants with black boots. A red sash adorned his waist.

The pirate sheathes his sword and kneels before Ayame and says, "I will not fight you, so please don't hurt me."

Ayame asks him curiously, "Why did you not run away with your comrades?"

The pirate looks up at her sadly and asks in a pleading tone, "My name is Clive, I was forced to join these pirates long ago, but their lifestyle does not suit me. You seem strong, will you be my master?"

Ayame was taken aback by this and says, "M-Master? As in make you my servant? Why? You are free now. You can choose to go anywhere."

Clive looks down with a grim expression as he replies, "After all I have done, freedom is not meant for me." He looks back up at her as he adds, "I do want to turn over a new leaf however. So I ask once more. As a man with no purpose, please, take me with you."

Ayame gives him an unsure look then glances at the others and asks, "What do you think?"

Roca shrugs as she replies, "I don't trust it, but it's your call Ayame. Whatever you decide just know I'll have your back."

Sam nods in agreement as he replies, "I agree, but whatever you think is best I will support it."

Xaolan shakes her head as she clung to Ayame's sleeve and says fearfully, "No, he'll hurt you. He's a pirate and pirates are bad." She looked terrified as she hid behind Ayame, who wasn't surprise by the little girl's response as Xaolan's past experiences with pirates were not of the good kind.

She places a comforting hand upon Xaolan's head then looks back over at Clive and says, "I can't fault her for that as pirates killed her grandmother. But...I believe in second chances. If you truly do want to turn over a new leaf as you say then prove it to me as you travel with us. Just don't call me master ok? My name is Ayame so call me by that." She extends out her hand to him and adds, "Welcome to the team, Clive."

Clive nods as he smiles happily and says, "Thank you." He then takes her hand and she pulls him up onto his feet.

Roca walks over to him and stares him in the eyes with a glare as she says, "Ayame is a good friend of mine. Do anything to hurt her and I'll gut you like a fish."

Clive gulps nervously and nods in response as he replies, "Got it."

Sam then comes over and says sternly, "I'm with Roca. I'll go with your story for now as it's Ayame's choice to let you come with us. But know this, I owe my life to Ayame so I will be keeping an eye on you. Should you give reason to distrust you, I will see to it that you will regret it for Ayame's sake. Got it?"

Clive nods once more as he replies, "Understood, though I swere I mean no harm."

Sam gives him a doubtful look as he states, "We'll see."

Ayame watches the exchange with a slight smile as she thinks to herself, "I've made some good friends it seems. Glad to know they're watching my back within this dangerous place."

She looks down at Xaolan and says with a reassuring look, "I know you do not like this, but it'll be okay I promise. If he tries anything funny, I'll send him flying myself."

Xaolan gives Clive a doubtful look but nods in response as she replies quietly, "Okay."

Ayame smiles then turns to the others and says, "Now that that's over, let's leave and find another spot for camp in case those guys come back with reinforcements."

The others nod and they leave the cave. After abit of searching they find another place to camp and resettled down for the night.


	6. Promise Between Friends

Chapter Six: Promise Between Friends

As hints of dawn came upon the land, Sam wakes up to the sound of rustling leaves. He turns his head towards the sound and sees Ayame rummaging through some bushes with a make-shift basket hanging off her arm.

Curious as to why she was up to so early, Sam asks softly, "What are you doing?"

Ayame jumps slightly at the sound of his voice and slowly turns to find Sam staring at her, his head tilted in question. She then relaxes slightly and says, "I was going to collect some fruits and berries. It be nice to pair them with fish."

Sam gets up onto his feet and says, "I know of a few good spots where you can find some. Come with me and I'll show you." He then adds, "Plus humans cannot see very well in darkness and there is safety in numbers as my animal senses can detect danger faster than you."

Ayame nods in understanding and they both walk side by side through the forest. As they walk, Ayame looks up at the sky and watches as the stars slowly fade away as they are consumed by the pink light of dawn. She then thinks to herself, "Tis strange to think that even though I was born in this world I am from another." She frowns slightly, "Will I even be able to find all of the unlucky stars? I don't even know where to start looking. All I know is that Roca and Xaolan are one of them but how many more are there?"

Sam notices her worried expression and thinks, "She looks troubled." He then asks, "You seem abit down. Somethin troubling you?"

Ayame looks over at him and says tentatively, "Well...may I ask you something?" She then adds quickly, "It has nothing to do with me. It's just a random thought that crossed my mind."

Curious as to what it would be, Sam gives a small nod as he says, "Alright..ask away."

Ayame looks back up at the sky and says, "W-Well, let's say if someone were to tell you that you're the only one to save the world from a great evil. But, at the cost of losing people important to you." She frowns slightly, "And the fact that everything you grew up knowing in your life wasn't true and this wasn't your home. You'd be returned to your real one after the mission is accomplished." She then asks, "How would you feel?"

Sam replies with a surprised tone, "That's oddly specific." He then ponders for a moment then says, "Well..truly should that be the fate set upon me I would feel quite lost. I would also do my best to defeat the evil in honor of my fallen comrades and for the greater good." He then adds, "To be returned to someplace different I'll admit is a frightening concept, but if that is the only path available one must accept it."

Ayame looks down at the ground as she asks, "But what if you don't want to leave this world? What if there's something in this world you want or need that doesn't exist in the other? Would it be fair for them to take you away from that?"

Sam replies in a gentle tone, "No, it would be unfair. But if that's the only choice, then you must cherish the memories you've made within this world and move on. Tis sad but is how it will go." He glances at her and asks, "Does this answer your questions?"

Ayame nods as she replies softly, "Yes, it does in a way. Thank you." She then adds, "If it were me, I'd help save it too. But..I'd rather stay in the world I've come to know."

Sam nods in agreement as he says, "Understandable." He then asks, "So what brought the question to your mind?"

Ayame replies shyly, "Tis just a strange dream I had awhile back. I just wondered what another person would do."

Sam gives her a look of understanding and says, "I see. That makes sense as to why you'd asked." He then sees a large tree filled with fruit and walks over to it. He then turns to her and says, "Look here, tis an apple tree." He then asks, "Will this suffice?"

Ayame nods and says, "It will. Wait here, I'll go collect some." She then runs over to tree and carefully begins to climb it. Sam watches her warily from below as she ascended further up the tree. He then asks nervously, "You okay up there?"

Ayame slowly crawls across a branch and replies tentatively, "Y-Yeah." She had managed to collect a few from the bottom branches, but to get more she had to go higher. As she reaches for one of the apples above her, she hears a cracking sound then feels the branch disappear beneath her as it gives way and she falls towards the ground with a scream and closes her eyes.

Sam sees this and runs over as he cries out in panic, "Ayame!" He transform into his human form and catches her in his arms before she hits the ground. However, he stumbles as the impact sets him off balance and they both fall to the ground. Apples rolled across the ground as Sam let's out a groan, the blow from Ayame landing on him left a sore spot on him.

He sits up slightly then looks down at Ayame and asks worriedly, "You alright?"

Ayame opens her eyes then looks up at him and replies tentatively, "I-I think so." She then noticed that he looked slightly pale but brushes it off as she deems it a trick of lighting from the sun.

Sam let's out a sigh of relief as he says, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Ayame gives him an apologetic look then notices she was on his lap. She blushes as she gets off of him and says, "S-sorry." She then begins to pick up the apples one by one and places them into the basket.

Sam begins to grab some of the apples as well as he says, "Here, let me help you." As he does so, his hand brushes against hers, causing her to blush slightly once more and she says softly, "T-Thank you."

Sam nods as he hums in response. He steals a glance at her every so often as they collect the apples and he smirks with amusement as he thinks to himself, "Her cheeks turn rosy so easily, it's kinda cute."

After the apples had been picked up, they stand and Ayame says, "Now that we got the apples all that's left is the berries." She then asks, "Know if there's any berries around here?"

Sam nods as he points behind her, "There's some blueberries there on those bushes behind you."

Ayame looks to where he was pointing and as he said there were a few bushes of the berries behind her. She goes over and begins to pick some.

When she was done picking berries, she turns to Sam and says with a smile, "Got all I needed now. Let's head back to camp."

Sam nods and they both walk side by side back to camp where the others were still sleeping. He then watches Ayame get to work on making everyone's breakfast.

A few hours later, Ayame finished making the meals just as everyone else stirred from their slumber. At the smell of food, the rest gathered around the fire and sat down. They began eating their food as Ayame hands it to them. Xaolan and Niss finish theirs first then run off to go play nearby.

Roca looks over at Ayame after swallowing abit of food and says in an amazed tone, "This is delicious Ayame. I never thought to stuff fish with fruit." She smirks as she adds, "I'd even say it's a meal worthy to be served to the future husband you may have someday."

The comment made Ayame blush and she says shyly, "Um..thank you." She then looks over at Sam and notices he was looking alittle flushed and asks, "Um..Sam?" He gives her a hum in response and she continues, "Your face is slightly red. Are you feeling alright?"

He finishes his food then looks at her as he replies with a reassuring tone, "I am fine, Ayame. Just alittle tired."

Roca looks over at him as she says in a doubtful tone, "Really? Cause I heard you coughing slightly during the night."

Ayame looks over at Roca in shock then looks back at Sam worriedly and asks, "Coughing? Why didn't you come tell me? I coulda made some honeyed tea to soothe your throat."

Sam dismisses her concern as he replies softly, "Because it was nothing. A cough is no reason to become alarmed unless you're choking which I am not." He gives her a small smile, "I'm fine so relax."

He decided not to mention how tired and sore his body was as well as feeling slightly warm since last night. Whatever it is he could fight it off. He slowly gets up then prepares to take a step when a wave of dizziness hits him and he falls over, collapsing onto the ground.

Ayame gasps in shock as she cries out, "Sam!" She quickly rushes over to him and kneels down beside him and brushes his bangs aside to feel his forehead and she gasps as it was very warm.

She looks at him and says angrily, "Fine my butt, you're burning up! I told you were gonna get sick by going out in the rain."

She turns to Clive and points to a white bag as she says urgently, "Clive, grab the stone basin from the supply bag and bring me some water from the river would you? As fast as you can. We need to break his fever down."

The teal haired man nods then goes over and pulls out the stone basin from the supply bag. Clive then runs through the trees to get fresh water. Ayame slowly helps Sam up onto his feet, his body shivering in her arms as he coughs, and they walk slowly over to a shaded tree where she has him lay down against it's trunk.

Clive returns and brings the basin of water over to Ayame and sets it down next to her. She thanks him then tears off a strip of fabric from the hem of her kimono and dips it into the water. She then squeezes out any extra water within it as she brushes Sam's bangs aside with her hand then places the cold wet fabric on his forehead.

She turns to Clive and the others and says, "I want you three to watch over him while me and Roca gather herbs." She then adds, "Also, be sure to redress his cloth every ten minutes or so. And make sure he drinks cool water as well. Got it?"

Xaolan gets up from her spot and says eagerly to Ayame, "I'm coming too! I wanna help!"

Ayame chuckles slightly as she replies, "Haha, alright. But don't wander too far from us ok?"

The little girl nods and Clive gives Ayame a reassuring look as he says, "Don't worry lass, me and Niss will hold down the fort. He be in good hands."

Niss nods in agreement as she smiles and says, "Niss lamilios willier!"

Ayame nods then turns to Roca and Xaolan as she says, "Let's go, we haven't got time to waste." She looks back over at Sam in determination as he shivers some more and says gently, "Hang on just abit longer, we'll be right back."

Roca and Xaolan nod in response. The three girls then venture out into the trees. As they searched high and low, Roca asks Ayame curiously, "So, what kind of herbs are we looking for?"

Ayame replies simply, "I'm looking for common sage and ginger. Common sage is an evergreen shrub that has a woody base with soft, silver oval shaped leaves and a mass of blue or violet flowers. It's used for sore throats and cough. It can also used for sinus congestion."

She then adds, "Ginger is a little plant that has round and fleshy root with a dividing stem supporting deep green, heart-shaped wooly veined leaves. It's flowers are small with a brownish-purple color. It's roots are good for treating fevers as well as stomach problems and helps with perspiration for all kinds of colds."

Roca glances at her in amazement as she says, "You sure do know a lot about them."

Ayame blushes slightly in embarrassment as she replies, "I've been studying plants to be used as herbal medicine for most of my life so I could become a herbalist and help sick or injured people." After what felt like forever, she then finds the plants they were looking for and begins to pick them.

Roca follows suit as she says, "Well, one thing's for sure whoever marries you is gonna be one lucky man." This makes Ayame blush even redder.

During their conversation, Xaolan was picking herbs when she comes across a bush with red flowers surrounded by butterflies and says gleefully, "Ayame! Roca! Look, there are many butterflies here!" She giggles as one of the butterflies land on her nose, "Hey, that tickles, haha!"

Ayame smiles as she watches her in amusement and says gently, "Xaolan is really innocent." She then frowns slightly as she thinks sadly to herself, "Why should a sweet child be cursed with such a horrible fate awaiting her? It isn't right."

Roca nods in agreement as she says, "Children are oblivious to the world's reality, it's enviable sometimes."

Ayame hummed in agreement as she watches Xaolan sadly for a moment longer. She then returns to picking herbs. After awhile, the girls finish collecting the amount that they needed from the wild herbs and begin to head back to campsite. Along the way, they come across a clearing of a hill that overlooked the valley of the island.

Roca stops and gazes out across the sunset-kissed land and says enthusiastically to Ayame, "Ayame look! How beautiful the scenery is!"

Ayame stops as well and follows Roca's gaze and she smiles. The scenery was indeed beautiful as for the first time she has now gotten to look at it for she had spent most of her time looking for any survivors from the Ocean Star.

Xaolan looks down below her and says happily, "Wow, you can see for miles!" She points to a small village below, "Look! I can see our village from here!"

Ayame chuckles at Xaolan then says to Roca, "The scenery in my homeland is also beautiful..." At the thought of her family, a wave of homesickness passes through her as she wondered how they were doing.

Roca turns to Ayame and says happily, "Really? You should take me there sometime. I would love to enjoy the beautiful scenery there."

Xaolan looks up at Ayame and says, "Me too! I wanna see!"

Ayame smiles at Roca and pats Xaolan on the head as she replies, "I'd be happy to. I'll even show you all around." She then thinks to herself, "The question is how am I going to get us there?"

Roca extends out her pinky finger and says sternly, "You must promise it then. You cannot break it."

Ayame smirks as she extends out her pinky finger and elopes it around Roca's and says, "I promise."

Roca beams at her as they undo their fingers. She returns her gaze back out towards the landscape and says, "I grew up in the village. I had never left there before I met you. Father is always the most important person for me before. Now I finally meet another one."

Ayame looks at her curiously and asks, "Am I the important person?"

Roca nods as she replies, "Yes. I can hardly enjoy beautiful scenery here any longer. But thanks to you saving me, I can overcome my grief. Slowly but surely." She then thinks to herself, "I want to enjoy the beautiful scenery here with you forever."

Ayame gives her a small smile and Roca notices the sun beginning to set. She looks back over at her friend as she says, "Let's hurry back so Sam can become well."

Ayame nods and the girls make their way back to the campsite. When they arrive, Ayame quickly goes to work on making Sam's medicine using the supplies given to her by Roca's uncle. She first boils the herbs over the fire then strains them while the fire boils ginger in the stone basin for about twenty minutes. She then steeps the herbs in the ginger water while adding abit of lemon juice then honey to add flavor.

When she was finished, she brings the tea over to Sam, who was lying on the ground, and kneels down next to him. She hands it to him as she says, "Here, drink this. It may not taste very good but it'll help you get better."

Sam looks wearily over at the cup with distrust and Ayame says softly, "Don't worry it's not poison. See?"

He watches her carefully as she sips it. When nothing bad happened, he slowly nods and she presses the cup to his mouth. He then slowly began to drink. It was slightly bitter to his liking but thanks to the honey it had a sweet aftertaste. His throat was sore from coughing and he felt the irritant fade as he drank as well his fever.

Once he finished the tea, he looks up at her with a grateful look and says, "I'm starting to feel alittle better now. Thank you, Ayame." He looks to the side slightly as he adds in an apologetic tone, "I am sorry for doubting your intent. I am not quite accustomed to being treated this nicely by a human."

Ayame nods in understanding then gives him a small smile as she replies, "Tis fine. Now lemme check ya temperature." To his surprise, she removes the fabric then brushes his bangs aside with one hand as she feels his forehead, causing him to blush slightly, as she places her other hand upon hers.

She frowns slightly as she says, "Hmm, ya still abit warm. But not as bad as you were before. I'll make some pure ginger tea for you to have before you go to sleep."

As she takes her hand away from him, Sam looks up at her curiously and asks, "Am I not strange to you?"

Ayame gives him a perplexed look as she asks, "Strange? What do you mean by that?"

Sam frowns, his ears drooping slightly as he replies, "You can see I'm not human so why are you being so...nice?. Most of your kind deems us as monsters."

Ayame's eyes soften as she says, "I don't see anything wrong with you. You are as much of a person as I am and a good one. For starters, you saved me when you could've left me. That's not a monster. If they can't see that so be it. I for one prefer not to be so close-minded."

She tilts her head slightly as she asks, "If you were so wary of humans, why did you decide to follow me?"

Sam looks at her in awe then turns away as he replies sheepishly, "You seemed...different. It perplexed me as to why you'd free me from the trap when most would kill me on sight. In short, you sorta intrigued me so I acted upon a whim to fulfill my curiosity."

Ayame blushes as she turns her head slightly and says, "I see..I guess I can take that as a compliment." She looks back at him, "To feed your curiosity as to why the reason tis this: I normally don't like animals being treated cruelly so I want to save you from that pain and torture as I thought it was right to do."

She fidgets slightly as she continues, "Though I thought you a regular wolf at that time and not..well a man." She then adds, "Oh, one more thing. Next time, please tell me if you start feeling sick, ok? I may be an herbalist but I am not a mind reader."

Sam slowly nods as his ears perk up and he replies, "I promise."

Ayame smiles then gets up and says, "I'll be right back with that tea."

Sam watches as she walk over to the fire and begins to prepare the ginger tea. He then thinks to himself, "She really is a nice girl. Normally humans are afraid of us for we are animal-like beings, but she doesn't seem to be afraid of me at all. For the first time ever a human is treating me as if I were one of them." A smile forms on his lips, "It makes me feel..kinda happy."

Ayame comes back over with the tea and presses it to his mouth. Sam begins to drink it and soon he felt himself becoming less overheated.

When he was done, she takes the cup from him and says, "Now then, go to sleep. We'll see how you feel in the morning."

Sam nods as he replies, "Thank you." Then after a moment of silence, he asks in a quiet voice, "..May I ask a favor?"

Ayame nods as she replies, "Sure, what is it?"

She then hears him respond hesitantly, "..If it's not too much trouble..can I lay on your lap?"

The request surprised Ayame and a blush tints her cheeks. What he was asking was something that was usually reserved for lovers, but seeing how ill he was, she complies as she replies, "Of course."

She then gently helps him lift himself up and moves her lap under so he could lay back down. When he gets comfortable, she asks gently, "Better?"

Eyes closed, he gently nods as he replies, "Yes." He then adds softly, "You smell kinda nice."

Heat rose to Ayame's cheeks once more as she stutters out, "W-Why you say that all of a sudden?" She then thinks to herself, "I think the fever may have gone to his head abit."

However he doesn't reply and she hears gentle snores then escape from him then says softly, "He fell asleep." She then thinks to herself, "Still, all this has my heart beating quite abit."

She glances over to the fire where Niss and Xaolan were curled up next to each other sleeping and a smile paints her lips. She then hears Roca ask, "So, Clive, where are you from exactly?"

She looks over as Clive replies, "Believe it or not, I'm from Holy Village. I used to work as an assistant to a woodcutter there. Then the pirate life came for me."

Roca seemed to be mulling his words over then she asks, "Did you ever try to escape from them?"

Clive scoffs as he replies, "Countless times, though it done me no good. My family's no longer alive so I got no home to go back to even if I did succeed."

Roca gives him a sympathetic look as she says, "I'm sorry to hear that." She looks down at the ground as she adds, "I understand how you feel though as I've lost some important people to me as well."

Clive raises an eyebrow at her then looks away as he says simply, "People meet and people part. That's how life goes."

The two then stopped talking and an eerie silence drifts over the camp. The only sounds now were the wood crackling as the fire burned it and of breathing from the others who were sleeping.

Bored, Ayame decides to rummage through the supply bag next to her to see what else was in there. To her surprise, she finds a book. Curious as the what it was about, she opens it and begins to read it.

Roca notices her friend deep in reading and grins when she see Sam on Ayame's lap. She then gets up to walk over to her and looms over Ayame's shoulder to peek at the book out of curiosity. Being mindful of Sam sleeping and unable to understand what was on the book's pages, Roca then asks quietly, "Whatcha reading?"

Startled, Ayame jumps slightly at the sound of Roca's voice. She had barely noticed that Roca had come over as she often has a habit of tuning out her surroundings when reading something of interest to her.

She then composes herself as she replies softly, "It's seems to be a book on magic. There's alot of useful spells in here that I can learn to help us along our journey if something bad should happen to any of you."

Roca nods in understanding as she then asks softly, "What sort of bad things do you think will happen?"

Once again, Ayame was tempted to tell her the truth of what Mayana had said to her but decides not to. It was a topic that was not easy for her to explain at the moment as she didn't want to cause any chaos and disturb Sam. She'd just have to wait until the time was right to explain it all.

Ayame then replies softly, "Ya know, like battle wounds. Herbs are powerful healers for a lot of things. But in a life or death situation, magic is quicker."

Roca nods as she says, "Makes sense." Deciding to tease her friend abit, she gestures to Sam, "You two seem lovey-dovey."

Ayame blushed a deep red as she stutters out, "W-What? N-No. T-This is j-just to make him...more comfortable." She then adds, "...B-Besides he asked...I didn't have the heart to say no..."

Roca chuckles softly as she says gently, "I see." She then let's out a yawn as she adds, "Study hard as we're all counting on you. I'm going to pass out for the night."

Ayame nods and watches as Roca picks herself a spot to lay down on and goes to sleep. She then glances over at Clive, who seemed to have passed as well, leaving her to be the only one awake. She looks at them all and thinks, "I've got quite a group of people with me."

Returning her attention back to the book, Ayame spends the rest of the night trying to study whatever useful spells were within it only to pass out later on as the new day's morning light shined through the canopy of the trees.


	7. Getting To Know You

Chapter Seven: Getting To Know You

Sam awakens from his sleep as the rays of morning light hit his face. He sits up and stretches slightly as he let's out a yawn. He was feeling like himself again thanks to Ayame's medicinal teas. He looks around, everyone seemed to be asleep. He gaze then drifts down to Ayame, who was lying against the supply bag with her head nestled in her arms.

He then noticed a book laying sprawled beside her. Curious, he picks up the book and glanced over it. It looked to be a spell book judging by the art within the pages. He then thinks to himself, "She must've been studying to pass the time til she fell asleep."

Last night's event play through his mind and a blush crosses his cheeks as he thinks to himself, "I can't believe I asked her that. That fever must've really messed with me." He then glances at her sleeping face. She looked quite beautiful lying there peacefully as her raven black hair glistened in the morning light.

He then thinks to himself, "I want to thank her. Maybe I can show it to her by making a surprise meal. From what I hear around human villages, a woman likes to be treated special every now and then."

With that thought in mind, he transforms into his wolf form and lopes out into the forest to hunt. He catches a few meaty rabbits and transforms back into his humanoid form. He then carries the rabbits back to the campsite. He then guts the rabbits and removes their furs. He spears them onto stick then lays them over the fire to cook, turning them every once in awhile.

Ayame stirs slightly at the noise and opens her eyes. She slowly sits up and looks around sleepily. Sam crosses her mind and she thinks, "That's right, I should check on how he's feeling." Suddenly a warm delicious aroma wafted into her nose and she sniffs the air, "This smell is familiar..smells like, roasted rabbit."

Sam notices her and gives her a warm smile as he says, "Good morning, Ayame."

Instead of greeting him, Ayame's eyes widen in shock and she rushes over to him as she says worriedly, "What are you doing up? Are you sure you are well enough to be moving around?"

Before he could respond, she brushes his bangs aside and feels his forehead as she places her other hand upon hers. She then says, "Hmm, ya temperature seems normal." She takes her hand away and examines his face, his cheeks were no longer flushed. He looked to be okay.

Sam blushes slightly as he says, "I-I am alright now Ayame, you can relax."

Ayame gives him a small smile as she says, "I'm happy you've recovered." She then looks at the rabbits that were cooking over the campfire and asks, "You caught rabbits?"

Sam fidgets slightly as he replies nervously, "Yes, I caught them for you as a way of saying thanks for taking such good care of me."

Ayame blushes as she looks at the food in awe and thinks to herself, "He did all this for me?"

He takes one of the cooked rabbits off the fire and hands it to her as he says, "Here, eat up."

She takes it from him as she says shyly, "Thanks." She then asks, "Where'd you learn to cook?"

Sam looks up at her and says tentatively, "I..taught myself actually. Being on one's own, you learn to do such things so you can survive. Hunting in my wolf form is easy enough. But in places like this, animals like me aren't very well liked among humans so traveling in my human form is safer as I'm able to defend myself better."

Ayame nods in understanding as she says, "I understand what you mean. We're kinda alike you and I." She looks down sadly, "You see, no one in my homeland has powers like I do. I've always wonder why I was different from everyone else. Ever since I found out about them I've kept these powers a secret. No one knows I have them, not even my own family."

She then adds, "If anyone were to see me use them it would cause trouble for my family from the other townsfolk as they would deem me a demon or monster. Their hatred due to misunderstanding is something I did not want to burden my family with." She looks up at him, "Thus I began to study plants to become a herbalist. I figured my place in the world would be helping the sick and injured. And as a way to bring honor to my family. "

Sam listens to this in awe and after a moment of silence he says, "I don't think you to be a monster. I think your powers were given to you for a reason and one that is for the good." He then adds, "Whoever would think such bad things of you should be ashamed. You saved me when you coulda left me to be killed and helped nurse me back to health. You are a good person in my eyes, powers or not, and a great herbalist."

Ayame gives him a small smile as she blushes and says, "Thanks Sam."

It was then that the others woke up from their slumber. The smell of food brings them over and they sit down at the fire and begin to eat. They found the food to be delicious and thank Sam for the meal after Ayame told them he had been the one to catch breakfast. After abit of morning chatter, Ayame gets up and motions for Sam to follow her to which he nods and follows after her. As they leave, the others look after them curiously.

Sam looks at Ayame as they walked along and asks, "Where are we going?"

Ayame stares ahead as she replies, "Nowhere specific, just wanted to go for a walk."

Sam gives her a incredulous look as he asks, "...So we're just walking? Abit strange. So why with me?"

Ayame chuckles slightly then replies, "Full of questions, huh? Well, tis dangerous to walk alone in this place...and I rather have someone I trust with me." She then gives him a small smile as she adds teasingly, "Besides, didn't you say you would follow me as long as I wished?"

Sam is taken aback by this as he thinks, "She's willing to entrust her life...to me?" He looks away as he blushes and replies, "Y-Yes, I did say that didn't I?"

Ayame nods as she chuckles slightly then says, "Furthermore, I'd like to get to know you better since you will be traveling with us. So, if it's ok with you, can I ask you some things I'm curious about?'"

Sam gives her a cautious look and asks tentatively, "Um..Alright. What did ya want to know?"

Ayame thinks for a moment then asks, "Your homeland and people..what are they like?"

Sam gets a far away look on his face as he replies, "Our homeland is ordinary as we live within a forest far from here. It provides pretty much everything we need so we do not have houses like human villages do. The manner of beasts within our tribe range from large to small. We mainly keep to ourselves and avoid humans when we can. Despite being made up of different species we are all one big family that cares for one another."

He frowns as he looks down at the ground. His fists clench as he continues, "Our leader Pacula is wise and strong and many of us look up to him. Our lives have been quite peaceful until Dober turned against us and now seeks to enslave us under his rule." He then adds, "Though Pacula and many of the tribe members who are loyal to him have been doing their best to keep this from happening. Many have been injured or killed due to the constant fighting."

Ayame looks at Sam in awe as she asks, "That's terrible, why would he want to do such a cruel thing when he is one of you?"

Sam meets her gaze as he replies with a shrug, "No one is sure, some believe him to under evil influence."

A thoughtful looks crosses Ayame face as she thinks, "Evil influnence? Could it be possible that Dober might be one of the devils Mayana was referring to? If so, then it's my duty to fight him and put him out of existence." She then asks, "If your tribe is at war with him, then why were you out here alone and not with them?"

"There are many reasons, but the main one was to get help from other tribes who owe favors to Pacula." replied Sam. He then adds, "They said they would aid us. Then on my way back to board a human ship to go home, I got caught within that steel trap, and thus, was found by you.""

He was quiet for a moment then says softly, "I am good with the sword, but even with myself fighting along side them it will not matter much. Finding more help was the best thing I can do for our people."

Ayame listens to all this then says sternly, "If help is what you need then count me in." She gives him a small smile as she adds, "By the way, ya alot stronger than you think Sam. Wether you believe it or not. One's strength does not come from just wielding a weapon." She taps his chest as she adds, "It comes from in there. That is what makes a warrior who he is. His blade is only an extension of himself."

Sam stops and stares after Ayame with a surprised look on his face as she continues walking ahead, humming to herself. He then catches up to her and asks warily, his curiosity getting the better of him, "Why would you want to help us? Our troubles doesn't benefit you in any way."

To his surprise, Ayame replies, "Fair enough, but a person of my skills would benefit your cause." She then adds, "I consider you to be a friend and friends help each other no matter what. So if there's danger so be it, at least I be doing good in saving innocent lives."

Sam thinks in awe to himself, "She'd risk getting killed just for that?" He then says with a grateful look, "I must say, you're a brave human. Pacula will be most appreciative of this." He then asks, "So, anything else you'd like to know?"

Ayame looks away as a tiny blush paints her cheeks and she asks sheepishly, "Well...D-Do you...have anyone special..back home?"

Sam blushes slightly as he understood what she was asking. He then replies, "N-Not really no." He then adds, "I do have a childhood friend named Shizune who cares a lot for me though and is also the daughter of Pacula." He frowns slightly, "Before I left she had said she liked me. She is nice..but I do not feel the same. Furthermore there isn't much time for anything else with this war going on."

He gives Ayame a inqusitive look as he asks in a curious tone, "Is there a reason why you ask?"

Ayame moves her gaze to the ground as she replies tentatively, "N-No reason...just curious."

Sam nods, then with a small blush, asks gently, "What bout you...anyone special back home?"

Ayame blushes as she replies, "I have had many suitors ask for my hand but I had no intentions of settling down just yet. As you know, I wanted to be a herbalist. Some were nice. Others...not so much. It worried my family slightly as I got older for in our land someone my age was usually married by then."

She then adds with a dreamy look, "Though if I am to marry someone I want it to be out of love not for money. Money does not bring happiness as there are things you can't buy. To be as equals and to support and protect each other like a sword and sheath."

She then adds, "And to be honest, I prefer a simple life where one does not need to worry bout such thing as coinage as it causes nothing but problems. Same goes for my job as an herbalist. I want to do it to help people, not for money." She blushes again as Sam stared at her in awe and she says sheepishly, "Ah sorry, I got carried away. You think it weird huh?"

Sam shakes his head as he replies, "Weird wasn't the word I was thinking. To be honest, I find it fascinating that you would use your life for others while the only thing you desire is a simple life. You are quite the selfless person." He then adds, "I do agree that one should make their own path instead of it being chosen for them. Life is full of events and paths. The one you have chosen is good and that good will be repaid with more good in the long run."

Ayame smiles and silence comes between them for abit. As they walk along the trail, they hear a loud disgruntled growl nearby and stop in their tracks. They look around warily for an oncoming attack only to hear the growl once more.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Ayame goes towards the direction of the noise and a bewildered Sam asks, "Where are you going? Come back. We don't know what it is. It could be dangerous."

She pays him no heed as she disappears into the brush and comes to a small clearing and gets the shock of her life. She then yells back over her shoulder, "Sam, come here! You got to see this!"

Sam reluctantly comes over into the brush and appears next to her. What he sees causes him to step back slightly. Tied down in chains before them was a large reptile-like creature. It's skin was red with yellow under it's neck, chest, wings and underbelly. Upon it's head with two silver horns and scaled fins on the sides of it's face. Purple spikes adorned it's spine down to it's tail.

He stares at it in a mixture of both awe and wariness as he asks, "W-what is that thing?"

Ayame replies with an unsure look, "I have no idea. Though the poor thing is all tied up. It looks so sad and uncomfortable."

She begins to make her way over to it in a calm and slow fashion to which Sam says in alarm, "What are you doing?! Come back!"

The creature notices her movement and swivels it's head in her direction to watch her warily as she approaches, the chains making jingling noises as it did so.

Ayame whispers back to Sam, "I'm gonna see if I can get those chains off it."

Sam eye's widen in shock as he replies, "I don't think that's a good idea, he might attack you."

Ayame shakes her head as she says, "For some strange reason I doubt that'll be the case. It would've struck me by now. He probably watching to see what I do and might be thankful to us for freeing him."

As she moves closer, her eyes locked with creature's, and she speaks softly towards it, "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. You want to be free, yes? I can help. Me friend."

When the creature makes no move to attack her, she takes it as a sign that it understood and begins the process of removing it's chains after finding the key to the shackles. It was then that they heard a male voice yell, "You there, young lady!"

Ayame stops what she is doing then looks around. Her and Sam then see a old man coming towards them. He stops before them, hunching over with his hands on his knees as he tries to regain his breath. He then stands up straight and says gently, "I'm happy to have found other living beings. Though I am quite surprised you are attempting to free Arez."

She gives him a wary look as she asks curiously, "Who are you? Why do you have this poor creature chained up?"

The old man dismisses her first question with a wave of his hand as he replies, "My name matters not. I am merely a doctor who unfortunately was trapped in Oslya for thirty-eight years til I made my escape using Arez here."

He grimaces slightly, "Dreadful place and very dangerous too due to the creatures that reside on it. I don't advise going there." He gives her a sad look, "I did not chain him up willingly. I did it merely for his safety so as not to attract attention and alarm from the locals, though it appears my efforts were in vain."

He then adds, "As you can see, I am currently in the possession of a fire dragon, which is the second one that I raised myself in Oslya."

Ayame eyes widen in shock as she stutters, "D-d-dragon? As in like the ones from fairy tales?"

The old man nods as he replies, "The very ones, though as you can see they are quite real miss." He then adds, "I know I am but a mere stranger to you, but if it's not too much trouble, I'd like you to do a favor for me."

Her curiosity getting the better of her, she asks tentatively, "What kind of favor?"

The old man replies, "I ask that you become this dragon's master. In my feeble state I am no longer able to care for him."

Ayame and Sam both exchange looks at each other then look at the dragon. Ayame then looks back over at the doctor and asks the old man in a unsure tone, "I am honored, but are you sure you wanna give him to me? And you spoke of another dragon. What happened to the first one?"

The old man looks down sheepishly as he replies, "Yeah...Many years ago I made a small mistake in raising and the fire dragon became huge and furious. One day it escaped from the cave and I never saw it again. I assume it flew to the novel of the world where it's suitable for it."

He then looks at Ayame and adds, "You look to be a person with a good heart. I rather leave him with you instead of in the hands of someone evil. Arez will be of good assistance to you on your journey as he had with mine."

This made Ayame blink in surprise. She glances at Sam who shrugs in response. She ponders for a moment, "A dragon would be a good ally in battle and a way for me to travel." Her mind made up, she looks back over at the doctor and says, "Alright, I accept your offer."

The doctor replies with a warm smile, "Thank you my dear. You have my deepest gratitude." He then turns to the dragon and says, "Arez, my old friend. It is time for us to part ways. You shall follow this woman from now on. She is your master now."

The dragon lets out a soft growl and nuzzles the doctor as if to say goodbye. It then swivels it head towards Ayame and lowers it to puts itself at her height. It stares into her silver eyes with it's yellow ones as if to judge her.

Ayame stood still as she stared into the dragon's eyes, her heart beating in her chest. For a moment there was silence, then the dragon comes closer and nuzzles her hand slightly, begging to be petted. She obliges the dragon's request and nervously pets it upon it's head. She feels warm heat on her hand as it lets out of soft growl of contentment though she thought nothing of it, thinking it the dragon's warm breath.

She then turns to look at the doctor as she says, "I'll take good care of-"

To their surprise the old man had disappeared. They look around in wonder then Sam turns to her and asks, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Ayame turns to Sam and says, "Honestly, I am unsure myself. But I've been entrusted with a very precious friend who needs caring for so I will do my best. Besides look on the bright side, we'll be able to travel to far away places now and he'll make a powerful ally to have fight along side us in future battles we come across."

She then smiles, "Plus, he'd make a good night guard for us as we sleep." She quickly adds, "Not that there's anything wrong with the way you have guarded us Sam. It's just well... a dragon would be more intimidating to bandits then a lone wolf would be."

Sam nods in understanding as he says, "Fair enough." He then asks, "But how exactly do you plan on feeding him? He's huge. I doubt we'll find the food supplies to feed us and him."

Ayame ponders for a moment then replies, "I don't think food will be an issue. Arez would know how to hunt for himself, most carnivores do. He may have been raised by a human but the instinct is still there." She pets Arez's forehead as she praises, "You're a smart dragon, aren't you?" Arez lets out a happy growl and licks Ayame's cheek and she giggles as she says, "I'll take that as a yes."

As he watched their interaction, Sam notices a red mark on her hand and asks, "Did you burn your hand?"

Ayame blinks in surprise at him and asks, "Burn my hand? I don't remember doing any of the sort."

Sam frowns as he replies, "Well it seems you have." He comes over and shows her left hand to her as he adds, "Look here."

Ayame looks down at her hand and gasps. Upon her hand was of what looked to be a dragon wing burned into it and Ayame glances at Arez, remembering the heat from when she pet him. She then asks the dragon softly, "You did this didn't you?" The dragon let's out a huff in response.

She glances back at Sam as she says, "I guess it a mark of ownership? It doesn't hurt to be honest." Sam gives her a doubtful look as she adds, "May as well introduce him to the others." She motions to the dragon for it follow her as she says to it, "C'mon Arez."

The trio then heads back to the campsite where the others were, who in the meantime were having a discussion about Ayame and Sam.

Roca says to Clive, "I'm telling you, those two got some chemistry going on."

Clive shakes his head as he replies, "I think ya be seeing things lass."

Xaolan nods in agreement as she chimes in, "Nah uh, when they first met, he was holding her hands and being weird."

Roca raises an eyebrow at him as she says, "Oh? Then explain to me why the two of them went off alone without saying anything to us."

Clive just shrugs as he replies, "The woods is a dangerous place to be alone in. He's got animal in him so his senses are better than ours. No sense in all of us going to protect her. She chose him."

Roca pouts slightly as she says, "I still think I'm right about this."

They then hear Ayame's voice as she calls out to them, "Hey guys, we're back! Look what we've found!"

The group turns to look and what they see shocks them as Niss and Xaolan hide behind Roca, who stares in awe at Arez, while Clive takes a few fearful steps back and stumbles to the ground.

Roca points at Arez and asks fearfully, "A-Ayame...w-what is t-that?"

Ayame pets Arez's side and says calmly, "This is Arez, he is a dragon. He was given to me by an old doctor while Sam and I were out." She then adds reassuringly, "Don't worry he won't eat you. I'll make sure of it."

She turns to Arez and points to the others as she says, "Arez, these are my friends. I'm trusting you to behave yourself and not eat them. Understand?"

The dragon let's out a huff then slinks over to Roca, who tries to move away, and nuzzles her cheek then gives her a lick. Surprised, Roca looks at the dragon then to Ayame who smiles and says, "He wants you to pet him. Think of him like a giant horse as he's going to be our night guard and transportation from here on out."

Roca nods slowly then looks back at the Arez who was gazing at her expectantly and reaches out and pets the dragon's forehead. The dragon let's out a growl of contentment. Seeing that the dragon was friendly, Niss and Xaolan come out from behind her and pet Arez. As they do so, he nuzzles them and they giggled as the dragon's warm breath tickled their skin.

Roca then turns to Ayame and asks, "So, where shall we be heading off to now?"

Ayame gives her a smile as she says replies, "Well...with Arez with us now, I believe I can make good on a certain promise I made and take you all to see my homeland as I miss my family alittle so I'll surprise em with a visit."

Roca nods with a knowing smile and the group spends the next three days stocking up on supplies to prepare for their long journey to Ayame's homeland in Japan.


	8. Xaolan's Fate

Chapter Eight: Xaolan's Fate

On the morning of the fourth day, Ayame and Roca were walking around the southern part of the island, taking in it's scenery for the last time before they head off to Ayame's homeland. Along their way back to camp, they pass by a small cave from which they hear a loud scream and go inside to investigate.

After abit of searching, they come across a odd sight. Lying on the cave floor was a woman from Holy Village, she looked to be unconscious. Hovering above her was a hooded creature whose eyes were the only thing visible. It had no body, only hands and within them was a scythe.

Ayame quickly rushes over to the woman's side and glares at the creature before her as she asks, "What are you doing?!"

Surprised by her sudden appearance, the creature says, "Huh? A human broke into the cave? It's rare." It then adds, "Heh...since you found us, stay awhile. It'll be your turn to go to hell after I kill her."

Roca says angrily to the creature, "No one is going to die here by your hands!"

As the creature attacks them, she counters it with a quick strike from her machete and disarms it. Before it could reclaim it's scythe, Ayame sends out of blast of lightning at the creature, which knocks it back against the wall and it crumbles to the ground. During the past few days, Ayame had been practicing the magic spells she found in the book. She had learned how to summon lightning magic as well and was capable of using healing spells.

The creature chuckles slightly and Ayame asks sternly, "What's so funny?"

The creature looks at her and says, "You are the human beings who recently detected Frederico's hiding place within the evil circles. It's not strange that you were able to defeat me."

At the mention of Frederico's name, Roca's brows furrow and she asks the creature, "You know of Frederico? Tell me, do you know where Frederico's hiding?"

The creature replies simply, "Do I know of him? Yes. But I don't know Frederico's hiding place." It then adds smugly, "Being a naive girl, CAN you get revenge for your father's death? You underestimate Frederico's power."

Ayame gets a surprised look as she never heard Roca mention wanting revenge. She then thinks to herself, "I suppose it makes sense. I would want to avenge my loved ones too if it were me."

Roca grits her teeth as she says angrily, "How do you know of that? I've never said anything about my father to you."

The creature chuckles as it says, "I know of many things."

Roca scoffs and says, "Let's just kill him and be done here."

The creature holds out a hand as it says in a pleading voice, "W-wait a minute please!" It then turns to Ayame and says, "If you don't kill me, I can turn into armlet that will strengthen your star companion's power. After all, I am La. Tim, one of the high-class devils."

Confused by La Tim's words, Roca looks over at Ayame and asks, "Star companion? Do you know what he's talking about?"

Ayame pales slightly then looks away from Roca's gaze as she replies tentatively, "I...do."

Roca notices how nervous Ayame was and asks, "What's wrong? If you know of what he speaks then tell me."

La. Tim looks at Ayame and says in a surprised mocking tone, "So, you've not told her of what awaits her? And I thought I was evil and I'm a devil."

Ayame glares at the creature as she says, "You stay out of it."

Roca glances between the two of them and says to Ayame, "What is going on? Tell me what?"

Ayame slowly turns to her friend and says tentatively, "I..I'm not sure how to explain this...without it being weird sounding..and you getting angry or freaked out."

Roca gives her a reassuring smile as she says, "Ayame, I am your friend no matter happens. Just try your best and tell me what it is. I will try my best to understand."

Ayame takes a deep breath and says shakily, "T-that day at the waterfall. I did find something..a woman. She calls herself Mayana and claims to be one of the seven goddesses that protect this world. She told me some unsettling things and I was shocked by it as there is proof that it's all real."

She sees Roca's eyes widen as she continues, "She said I was chosen by them to help save the world from an impending crisis and that the ones who bare the markings of the stars are the ones to help me fight the evil that is currently plaguing the world but at a horrible price. When I saw that scorpion on ya left shoulder blade I knew right then you were one of them."

She then bows before Roca as she adds, "All of this does not set well with me and I truly am sorry for hiding such a thing from you. I couldn't bring myself to explain it until now."

Roca listens to all of this in awe then says softly, "I already know there is a chance of me dying if I pursue Frederico to avenge my father. Death is a natural thing and of course many fear it."

She walks over to Ayame and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her friend looks up at her as she adds with a reassuring look, "I understand why you were afraid to tell me. If it's my destiny to die for a greater good then so be it. It would be an honor to do so. I am just glad to have met a good friend like you, Ayame."

Ayame asks tentatively, "So..you are not upset with me?"

Roca shakes her head as she replies, "Why would I be? Sure, the truth of the matter is scary, but none of it is your fault."

A wave of relief washes over Ayame at her friend's response but she still felt a prick of guilt inside her heart.

Roca then turns to La. Tim and says, "Considering that you want to be good again and fight against Frederico with us. I will accept your request."

The creature nods and it's body glows with a bright light than vanishes. A glow of light than reappears around Roca's left bicep and it takes the form of an armlet.

Roca's body then glows and she says softly, "This...stream of power."

Suddenly they hear the La. Tim's voice as he chuckles and asks, "How's it? You are now aware that I didn't cheat you. Are you feeling a strong stream of power being emitted?"

Surprised, Roca asks, "H-How...Why are you talking?"

La. Tim replies, "Don't make a fuss. After all I'm a high-class devil. Even if I change into an object I can have my self-consciousness." He then lets out a laugh.

Roca furrows her brow and says, "Be quiet or I will make you shut up."

La. Tim makes no reply and Roca breathes out a sigh of relief. It was then that Holy village woman wakes up. She sits up and looks around as she asks, "W-Where am I?" She then gasps as she asks fretfully, "M-Monster! Where is the monster?!"

Ayame kneels down next to her and says calmly, "You are safe. The monster is gone. He won't hurt you now. So return back to your village."

The woman calms down then nods and thanks them then runs out of the cave. Ayame turns to Roca and says, "We should get back the others are probably worried." She then starts to head towards the cave entrance. As Roca follows behind her she looks over her shoulder and says, "Let's just keep this between you and me for now, ok?"

Roca nods in agreement and says, "Understood. I may be ok with the situation but I am unsure of how the others will react if we tell them." She then asks, "On a different note, what's going on between you and Sam?"

Ayame stops in her tracks, she looks over at Roca in shock as she asks, "W-What do you mean?"

Roca raises an eyebrow at her and says, "You two went off on ya own and were smiling at each other that one morning." She then gets suspicious look as she asks teasingly, "Could it be that maybe you like him?"

Ayame blushes slightly as she replies, "He was just thanking me for nursing him back to health. And as for the walk, I was just trying to learn more about him."

Roca gives her a smug look as she says, "In private." She then adds, "You didn't answer my question though. Buttt..with that blush on your cheeks, I suspect I may be right."

Ayame's blush deepens as she replies tentatively, "W-Well he is nice and..I'll admit, he is attractive. But..we're simply friends." She frowns slightly as she then thinks to herself, "Even if I did, my future in this world is uncertain. Should I even attempt to obtain an ordinary woman's life here?"

Roca nudges her as she says, "That's how it always starts." She smiles at her, "Now then, let's get back to camp."

Ayame returns her smile as she nods. The two then make their way of the cave and head back to the campsite.

Back at the camp, Sam was pacing back and forth while Clive was securing the last bit of supplies onto Arez's sides. Next to him were Niss and Xaolan, who were playing together in a game of patty-cake.

Sam stops to look at the evening sky and says worriedly, "They haven't return yet and night is almost upon us. We should go look for them. Something might of happened to Ayame."

Clive turns and watches in amusement as his comrade in arms paces once more. Thinking back to his conversation with Roca, he chuckles slightly as he says teasingly, "Calm down, lover boy. I am sure Ayame and Roca are fine. They ain't weak."

Sam stops in his tracks and gives Clive a quizzical look as he asks tentatively, "L-Lover boy?"

Clive smirks as he replies, "We all saw you and Ayame go off by yourselves that one morning. Something must of happened between you two. Ya now look at her with longing puppy eyes every time her back is turned. Plus, you're currently worried bout her specifically, thinking bout all that things that could have possibly happened to her."

Sam blushes slightly then turns away as he replies with a scoff, "T-There are no puppy eyes. And of course I'm worried, this place is dangerous. It's only natural to be concerned for the well being of others, especially ones that are important to you." His blush deepens as he continues, "Ayame's kinder than most humans I've met." He gets a far off look as he then adds softly, "As well as brave...beautiful.."

Clive gives him a knowing look as he says, "And you love her."

Sam blinked in surprised as he replies tentatively, "I-I..do not."

Clive scoffs as he says, "Yeah ya do." Sam prepares to protest again but he cuts him off, "Ya do lad. I can hear it in ya voice. I know how it sounds."

Sam gives in and says "F-Fine, so I perhaps I've fallen for her." He then adds, "Though it's hard not to like her in general. It took me by surprise when I first saw her and the way she treats me as an equal." He frowns slightly, "But I doubt she would feel that way for me being what I am. Our worlds are very different. She's human and I'm..."

Clive finishes his sentence, "A beast-human?" Sam nods silently and Clive says with a sigh, "Ah, love at first sight. I've had my share of those." He then gets a dreamy look, "There was one girl in paticular I was fond of before I became a pirate." He grins, "I could tell ya everythin about her. Who she was, how we met, the color of her eyes. I can see her, right now in front of me. She's more real than you are."

Sam listens to this and asks, "What happened?"

Clive frowns as he replies softly, "She was...betrothed to another." He then adds, "Ya want some man to man advice? If ya truly wish to pursue Ayame, start by being what she needs. Wether it be a shoulder to cry on, a listening ear, or protector. And, more importantly, be yaself so she can know the real you. She'll appreciate ya for it." He grins, "And just maybe even start liking ya back. Love is a two way street, my friend. It either hurts or gives bliss."

Sam listens to this and thinks, "With the war should I even risk it? She said she wanted to help and if we win, what then? My tribe may frown upon our union if I do go through with it." His brows furrow, "So what if they do? As long as she's happy that's good enough for me." He then says gently, "I'll take it under advisement."

Clive grins then points to the east of them and says, "Look, they're back."

Sam looks over and sees Ayame and Roca walking towards them. A wave of relief washes over him. When they get closer, Ayame says to them, "Sorry for the wait. We kinda lost track of time."

Clive smirks and says, "Tis nothing. Besides, it was fun watching Sam pace like a lonely dog waiting for it's master. He was worried bout ya and ready to hunt ya down." Roca giggles at this. It seemed Clive shared her flair for teasing.

Sam blushes as he says angrily to Clive with a growl, "Why you..canines are carnivorous pal. Keep that in mind."

Clive chuckles in response and Ayame gives Sam both touched and surprised looks as she asks with a small blush, "You were worried about me?"

Sam looks at her and says with an embarrassed face, "Y-Yes. You were gone so long...I thought something happened."

Before Ayame could reply they hear a male voice shout breathlessly, "You there!"

They all turn and see a man who looked to be from Holy Village running towards them. He seemed to be limping slightly in his gait. When he reaches them he collapses onto the ground.

Ayame quickly kneels down next to him and asks, "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" She then gasps as she notices the injuries the man had and the slight trail of blood behind him.

The man looks up at her and says in between weak breathes, "Please...please hurry and save..the other people."

Ayame says calmly, "Take it easy. I'll treat ya wounds in a second." She was nervous as this would be her first time healing a person. She had only ever practiced on small animals and plants. She then asks gently, "Where are these other people?"

The man replies weakly, "They are in...a temple on a island to the south of here...you must help them..."

Ayame nods then focuses as she begins to try and heal his wounds as a blue light forms around her hands. To her relief the spell worked perfectly as the man was then well.

The man slowly sits and looks himself over in amazement then turns to Ayame and says gratefully, "You must be an angel. Bless you."

Ayame chuckles softly as she says, "I'm just happy to be of help. Now return to your village. We'll go save those people."

The man nods as he says, "Thank you." He then gets up and runs away in the direction of Holy Village.

She turns to the others and says, "Looks like we're going to have to fly to that island."

Clive gives her a dumbfounded look as he asks, "Say what now?"

Roca tilts her head curiously as she asks, "And how do we do that?"

Ayame walks over and gestures to Arez as she replies, "With him of course." She glances at the cliffs near them, "These cliffs are much too dangerous to climb down. I'd rather play it safe and fly across the water then attempt to sail."

The dragon leans down and nuzzles Ayame as Clive asks nervously, "Um..none of us here has ever rode a dragon lass, including you. Are ye sure it's safe?"

Ayame pets the dragon as she shrugs and replies, "Nobody does until they ride a dragon." She then adds with a reassuring look, "I'm sure we'll be fine."

She then turns and climbs onto the dragon's back as it lowers it's body for her. After inspecting her ride, she grabs onto one of the dragon's spikes then looks down at the others and says in an encouraging tone, "C'mon."

The others slowly but surely climb up onto the dragon. Sam sits behind Ayame and asks tentatively, "So..what do we hold on to?"

Ayame glances over her shoulder at him and replies, "Whatever you can."

Sam gulps slightly as he looked around, he then slowly encircles his arms around Ayame's waist. He blushes slightly as he says, "Pardon me."

This action takes Ayame by surprise and she blushes as she replies, "I-It's fine." She takes a deep breath and says to Arez, "Alright, take us to the island south of here, Arez."

The dragon let's out a roar as it flapped it wings and leaped into the air. it then began soaring in the direction it was ordered to.

Xaolan closes her eyes, afraid to look down as she grabs onto Roca, who let's out cheerfully laughter as she looks down and says happily, "The island looks amazing from up here! Talk bout bird's eye view!"

Clive, who looked alittle nauseous, says, "I kinda disagree." He didn't like heights very much and the rocking motion from the dragon's wings didn't help matters. If he had to choose, he'd take the sea over flying any day.

Ayame smiles as she full-heartedly agreed with Roca. The feeling of the wind caressing her face made her feel happy. She never dreamed of riding on a dragon before but experiencing it first hand was empowering. She was free, no longer chained to the ground. She could go anywhere and those thoughts alone made her smile widen.

She feels Sam's grip around her waist tighten and glances out the corner of her eyes at him. He looked extremely nervous and she places a comforting hand over his. He glances at her and she turns her head to give him a reassuring smile. He shyly smiles back at her and she feels him relax slightly. She then turns head back to look ahead of her at the skyline in front of them.

The group reaches the island temple the man spoke of and once they landed, they all dismount off the dragon.

Clive stumbled around slightly as he says, "Me legs aren't quite workin right...the world be dancin'."

Roca grabs onto him to help him steady himself and looks at him with concern as she says, "Maybe try and rest your head between your arms til it passes, hmm?"

Clive nods and does as she says while Ayame turns to Arez and says, "You'll have to stay out here as this door is much too small for you."

The dragon lets out a discontented growl as it lays down and she gives it a reassuring pet upon it's snout as she says gently, "We'll be right back, Arez. Keep watch, ok?"

Once Clive was no longer dizzy, they all go inside the temple. Within it appeared to be a maze-like passages with spiders the size of cats crawling about.

Xaolan clings to Ayame fearfully, who looks down at her and says reassuringly, "It'll be ok, Xaolan. I won't let em bite ya."

Xaolan nods as she shudders and stays close to Ayame. The group makes their way through the maze and come to a large door with a strange statue next to it. It had the shape of a human-like body and face and it's tongue stuck out. It had weird letter writing on it.

Ayame looks around for a switch to the door but there was none to be found. She looks at the statue and says, "This statue is abit strange..I wonder if it has any influence on the door?"

Xaolan looks at the statue more closely and says, "The Mori letters on the totem tell us the tongue of the statue can be stretched."

Ayame nods and says, "It's worth a try." She grabs the tongue on the statue and gives it a tug. The tongue of the statue pulls out slightly then locks in place and the door nearby opens. Ayame motions for the others to follow and they head inside.

Beyond the door they come across an odd sight. In the back of the room there were a group of Holy villagers surrounded by guards and what looked to be a presbyter. However, this presbyter looked familiar to Ayame and realization struck her as she recognized that the presbyter was Mooter, the one who had accompanied Frederico back in Welling Village.

Ayame then hears Mooter say to the villagers, "You silly fools, if you tell us the hiding place of the Jade Stone you will survive."

One of the male villagers replies fearfully, "We told you we don't know what the Jade Stone is."

One of the guards scoffs and says in a menacing voice, "Lies! Tell us the hiding place of the Jade Stone, otherwise what you will do next is go to hell."

A small boy village clings to his grandmother as he says fearfully, "Grandma, I'm frightened."

Roca lets out a agitated sound as she unsheathes her machete and rushes over to where Mooter and yells, "Stop! Let the innocent villagers go!"

Ayame and the other follow after her and Mooter turns around. He recognizes Ayame and Roca and says, "You two again. Because of you we failed to get info of the Jade Stone from that old fool."

He gives them a smug smile as he adds, "But you won't stop us this time. You were lucky enough to escape before but that won't be the case this time. Whoever tries to stop Master Frederico from carrying out his plans will die." He turns to the guards then points at Ayame and the others and says, "Get them!"

The guards attack them but were quickly subdued by a blast of lightning magic from Ayame. With the guards defeated, Roca turns to Mooter, who backs away slowly, and she points her machete at him as she asks sternly, "Where is Frederico? Tell me quickly or I'll shall take your life."

Mooter gives her a smug look as he replies, "You wanna know where Master Frederico is? Ok then, show me your power then I might tell you."

His body then glowed with an ominous light. He grows large and changes into a giant menacing monster, much to Ayame's shock. She stares at the sight before her as she thinks, "The influence of the devils has changed this man. And not in a good way."

Clive's eyes widen as he looks at Mooter and says, "Oly shit."

Mooter laughs, the sound echoing throughout the room, as he then says to Roca and the others, "Come, the fighting starts now!"

He throws blasts of magical power at them but it was deflected as Sam protects the group with a water-like magic shield spell he casted. Ayame and Niss channel their magical powers and blast Mooter with a combo of lightning and water magic, sending him flying back. Roca deals a final fatal strike with her machete as she swings it at Mooter, leaving Mooter heavily injured as he falls to the ground and reverts back to his human form.

Roca looks down at him, blade hovering over him, and says sternly, "Now tell me where Frederico is."

Mooter slowly stands up and reaches into his pocket as he says, "Master Frederico...he is at.." He then pulls out an object and throws it to the ground. A blast of light shines from it, blinding everyone. When the light fades, Mooter was nowhere to be seen.

Clive looks around warily then says, "Whaddya know, he still had a trick up his sleeve. Smart but cowardly."

Ayame turns to the villagers and says, "You all are safe now, go on home." The villagers nods and rush out of the room's exit.

She then hears a clang of a blade hitting the ground and turns to see Roca falling onto her knees and punch the floor as she says in anguish, "Damnit! I was so close to finding out where he is."

Ayame walks over and kneels down next to her. She pats her shoulder gently, trying to console her friend. She understood Roca's frustration as she too wanted to right the wrong Frederico had done to Roca.

Clive looks at Roca and asks, "I take it you two know that man? Why ya looking for a man by the name of Frederico?"

Ayame looks at Clive and says, "Yes, we do know him. His name is Mooter. He is a subordinate of Frederico. Before we met you guys, Frederico and Mooter had invaded Welling Village. They were looking for information on a blue magical stone that we now know is called the Jade Stone."

She furrows her brows as she continues, "They had render Roca's uncle unconscious when we arrived. They were interrogating Roca's father about some stone, which I assume is the same one mooter was interrogating this villagers about. Her father told us to run but Roca refused to go. Frederico then ordered Mooter to subdue us for interrogation and with a blast of magic he knocked us out."

The other's eyes widen as they listen, "When we came to, Mooter and Frederico were gone and Roca's father was lying on the ground dead. I assumed he did something that chased them away but at a heavy price."

Clive takes in all of this as he thinks back to what Roca had said back at camp, "I lost important people to me as well." A look of understanding crosses his face and he says, "I see, so ya wish to avenge your father by killing this Frederico." He then kneels before her and says, "Consider my skills yours then, Roca. I will aid ya in this endeavor so you can avenge ya father."

Sam nods in agreement as he says, "If this man is our enemy, I'll do my best to help too."

Ayame turns to Roca and says with a confident nod, "Me as well. We're all in this together."

Roca looks at them all in disbelief as her friends had render her speechless. She then smiles, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she says softly, "Thank you...all of you."

Niss and Xaolan watch the exchange with smiles on their faces. Suddenly Xaolan feels a eerie prescence behind her and looks to see a cat-sized spider dangling behind her. She let's out a frighten scream as she runs away in panic pass the others and into a open passageway in the wall of the room.

Ayame calls after Xaolan in alarm, "Xaolan wait! Come back!" Fearing for her safety, she runs after Xaolan into the open passageway. As she passes through, the door to the passage slides shut behind her though she did not notice.

The others stared in shock as Roca cried out, "The door closed!"

Sam runs over to the door. He attempts to pull it open but it wouldn't budge. He pounds his fist on the door as he yells out fearfully, "Ayame!" He tries again but it was in vain and thinks, "Not good, she could be in danger and I'm not there to protect her." He then turns to the others and says pleadingly, "If we don't get this door open they'll be trapped in there. Help me."

The others nod as they come over and they all began to pull with all the strength they had. The door finally gives in and opens slightly.

Clive glances ar Roca and Sam and says, "Me and Niss will keep the door open. You two go find Ayame and Xaolan."

Sam and Roca nod and the two rush inside the passageway to search for their friends. Meanwhile in the passageway, Ayame had finally caught up to Xaolan who had stopped running as she had come to a large room at the end of it and was staring fearfully ahead of her.

Ayame pants as she stops behind Xaolan and says between breaths, "Don't...run off...like that.."

Once she had regained her breath, she notices Xaolan's fearful expression and asks, "What's wrong?"

Xaolan shakily points in front of her and Ayame looks. There, in the top corner of the room was a large spider web and on it was a giant spider.

Ayame stares in awe at the spider as she says, "A giant spider. It's a lot bigger than the ones that are running around the temple."

The giant spider opens it eyes then looks at Ayame and Xaolan and says hungrily, "It's been years since decent prey has come to my web. You look delicious." It slowly descends down off it's web and Ayame backs away, pulling Xaolan with her.

The giant spider stood before them and says, "Don't run, stay. You foolish humans opened the sealed door. I will give you death as a prize."

Ayame pushes Xaolan behind her and says, "No thanks, I'd prefer not to be spider food." As the giant spider leapt at them Ayame blasts it back against the wall with her lightning magic and it crumbles to the ground.

The spider then weakly says, "D-damn. I was actually harmed by what I thought were weak humans. You are not..normal."

Ayame scoffs as she replies, "I've known that pretty much all my life. Least I know why now you were sealed away."

The giant spider looks at behind Ayame at Xaolan and notices her blue stone necklace and asks, "Xaolan...why do you wear the Jade Magic Stone which can revive the dead in legend?"

Xaolan gets a fearful look on her face as she asks, "H-how do know my name?" She then gasps and grasps her necklace in one hand to look at it. She then looks back at the spider and asks, "Y-you mean this? I've had this necklace since I was born. You mean to tell me this can revive the dead? Are you serious? I can revive my grandmother with it?" She couldn't believe it. There was actually a way for her deepest wish to be granted? She could see her grandmother again?

The spider replies softly, "Of course, Come..I tell you it's secrets.. I only tell you."

Warning bells went off in Ayame's head as she looks warily at the spider and says, "I don't trust this...Xaolan, we should go. Now." She then notices Xaolan run in haste over to the giant spider and says in alarm, "Xaolan! Come back! Don't go over there! He's trying to trick us!" She quickly makes her way over to her to pull her away.

Setting her fear aside, Xaolan kneels down next to the giant spider and says, "Please, tell me the secret of this jade."

The giant spider replies, "Oh, I'll tell you. That is..." Suddenly an aura of blue light emits from the jade. Xaolan and the spider's body then glowed with a blinding bright light, causing Ayame to shield her eyes from the glare with her arm. When the light fades, she looks and what she sees makes her gasp in horror.

The top half of Xaolan's body had become fused to the giant spider's head. The giant spider lets out a laugh as it says, "Hah! Foolish human! This jade has strong power. It can give me unlimited energy and make me immortal. Ahaha!"

Ayame cries out horror, "Xaolan!" Her brow then furrow together as she says angrily, "Release her at once!" She then rushes over to the spider but is thrown back by a blast of lightning casted at her by the giant spider and she crumbles to the ground.

The giant spider says gleefully, "Yes, Feel my power after my reviving."

Ayame slowly picks herself up off the ground and says angrily, "I will kill you and free Xaolan."

The giant spider scoffs as it says, "Kill me? Hah! I have combined the girl's life and mine. If one dies, the other will also die."

Ayame stares at the spider in disbelief as she thinks to herself, "W-what can I do then? I don't wish for Xaolan to die."

Suddenly Ayame hears Xaolan's voice in mind as she says, "Ayame, it doesn't matter. Come on, kill me. I don't want to be used as a tool to kill others."

Ayame thinks back to her, "No...I can't...I...there has to be way..."

Xaolan's voice enters her mind again as she says, "You must. Remember, I grew up with an prediction that I would always bring misfortune. So I have always been excluded by others. Besides my grandmother, you treat me best. I'm glad to have met you. Now please, kill me before my energy is exhausted and the spider free to do as he wishes."

She feels Xaolan's presence leave her mind. Tears form in Ayame's eyes as she thinks, "But...I...I never wanted this...I knew...that mark...why.."

She then hears the giant spider gasp in shock as it says, "Alas! My energy is decreasing and my body cannot move! Why?!"

Ayame slowly stands up, her blood boiling with hot tears streaming down her cheeks she says angrily, "Hateful monster! I will end you!" Sparks of lightning begin to form around her body and her hair whips around.

The giant spider says in disbelief, "No, Stop! Do you want to kill the girl?!"

Ayame blasts him with lightning magic that rips the giant spider's body to shreds and it screams in agony while Xaolan falls to the ground, her body fully restored to normal.

Ayame runs over to Xaolan and kneels down next to her. She picks her up into her arms as more tears stream down her face. She shakes her gently and says urgently, "Xaolan?! Xaolan?! Say something!"

She then hears Xaolan murmur quietly, "Grandma, Mama, Papa, I can at last go back to stay with you...I will not be lonely in the future. Ayame, thank you...and I'm sorry about..."

Ayame hears her stop breathing and she looks down at her and asks softly, "...Xaolan? ...Xaolan?!" Getting no response, Ayame pulls Xaolan closer to her and breaks down into sobs as she says, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!"

She then thinks sadly to herself, "She was just an innocent little girl...she didn't deserve a fate like this! Why her...it's all my fault.."

Unnoticed by Ayame, a small ball of blue light leaves Xaolan's body and flies up into the starry skies and becomes the constellation of Cygnus.

It was then that Sam and Roca finally enter the room and find Ayame. They had seen the blast of light that shone from Ayame's lightning attack and came running. They stare in shock at the scene before them. Parts of the giant spider were scattered all around the floor.

Roca looks around in horror as she asks, "What happened here?"

Sam comes out of his daze and notices Ayame sobbing on the floor while cradling Xaolan in her arms. He rushes over and kneels down next to her. Placing a hand upon her shoulder, he asks tentatively, "...Ayame? What's wrong?" He glances at Xaolan in her arms, "What happened to Xaolan?"

He hears her reply between sobs, "Spider...Xaolan..they fused...was forced...to kill..."

Though her answer was vague, Sam was able to put together what went down. He gently wraps an arm around her as pained expression crosses his face and says sadly, "I'm sorry..If only we got here sooner."

Ayame leans against his chest as she continued to sob and Sam hears her say in between them, "I..promised...I would...protect her..and yet...it's my fault.."

Sam pulls her closer to him as he gently strokes her hair with his other hand, hoping to comfort her. He turns to Roca, who was looking on in wonder, and says with a sad look, "Xaolan's dead."

Roca clasps a hand over her mouth in horror then brings it down as she says with a grim look, "The spider must have been formidable opponent for this to be the outcome." She had listened to their conversation.

Sam nods then gestures to Xaolan as he says softly, "You should take her body out of here. I'll be right behind you with Ayame."

Roca nods and gently takes Xaolan's body away from Ayame. She casts a glance of concern towards her dearest friend before she turns around and goes out the exit of the passageway.

Sam scoops Ayame into his arms as she cried and carries her out of the room, following behind Roca. He hated seeing her like this. He liked it more when she was happy and smiling. Though he did not know Xaolan well, he had seen how motherly Ayame acted towards her and Niss. She expressed care for them as if they were her own daughters. If only he had gotten here sooner he wouldn't have to see her in so much pain.

Ayame felt numb. She had barely registered that Sam had picked her up. All she could think of was Xaolan and how she failed to protect her. She thinks sadly, to herself, "This never would have happened if she hadn't met me." More tears leaked down her cheeks and she buries her face in Sam's fur scarf, taking comfort in it's softness.

After some time had passed, Sam notices that Ayame finally became quiet in his arms and hears her ask softly, "..Sam?"

He gives her a hum in response and she grips his fur scarf as she says shakily, "I..want to take Xaolan back to Kelan Village...and bury her there with her grandmother. It's her home..she deserves to be with her loved ones." She thinks to herself, "And the Jade Stone with her so it never fall into the hands of evil again. May it be hidden forever."

Sam nods and says gently, "Of course, whatever you want to do."

They then all leave the island temple and rode on Arez in silence as they took Xaolan's body back to Kelan Village. The village holds a small burial for her and the group says their goodbyes to Xaolan and leave the village.

Night had then fallen upon the land as they made camp, but the group barely noticed as they were overcome with sadness. Silence surrounded the campfire as everyone picked at their food. Everyone except Ayame, who was curled up next to Arez. She couldn't bring herself to eat, so she pulls the meat off the stick and feeds it to the dragon. Feeling fatigued, she closes her eyes and falls asleep.


	9. Home

Chapter Nine: Home

The next morning, the group eats some fish caught by Clive. All except for Ayame, as she was sitting away from the group with her head atop her arms and knees tucked under them underneath a tree on a small ledge staring with a deadpan face at the island countryside below.

Roca glances over at Ayame with a worried look as she says to the others, "She hasn't touch any food since last night and barely moves around. She's like a lifeless doll. Someone has to say something to her."

The others nods in agreement and Sam looks down as he says softly, "Indeed, I hate seeing her like this." He looks up at Roca and says, "Since you've been with her the longest I think you should be the one to talk to her Roca. You two are best friends so you would have the most influence on her."

Roca nods as she says gently, "I'll try my best." She grabs one of the cooked fish and stands up on her feet. She then walks warily over to where Ayame was and as she get close to her she says, "...Ayame?"

She gets no response and sighs. She taps Ayame's shoulder as she tries again, "..Ayame." She watches as Ayame slowly turns to look up her with a blank stare, which makes her feel a twinged of pity for the woman. Her eyes were always bright. To see this expression on her face upsetted her greatly. She holds out the cooked fish to her as she says softly, "Here, eat."

Ayame turns away and replies softly, "...Not hungry."

Roca gives her a look of disapproval and says gently, "Ayame, you need your strength. You've not eaten anything since last night." She then sits down next to her as she continues, "I know Xaolan's death has hurt you. It has hurt all of us. But you mustn't punish yourself like this. Xaolan would want us to keep moving forward with smiles. You know how naive and happy-go-lucky she is. She wouldn't want you to be sad forever."

Ayame listens to her friend's words and says softly, "You're right...I just wish things didn't have to be this way. I made a promise...yet I couldn't keep it. I have all this power, yet it wasn't enough to save one little girl. Do you know how frustrating and helpless that makes me feel?"

She then adds sadly, "She was like you..one of the stars...though she was just a child. She didn't deserve a fate like this. None of them do. I know I must do this task though I'm not sure I'll be able to keep my sanity with all this.."

Roca pats her shoulder and keeps quiet as Ayame continues, "Sometimes..I wish I was an ordinary woman..but I guess I was never meant to play that part." She then adds with a sigh, "You came over here to talk some sense into me for I have worried you all and I apologize. It's just..I never expected to be in this position. All that I've known in my life is crumbling around me bit by bit." She gives Roca a small smile, "However, I do feel alittle better now, so, thank you."

Roca returns her smile as she hands her the fish, "Tis what friends are for."

Silence falls between them and Roca fidgets alittle. She then turns to Ayame and says, "Actually, I was wondering if you could do something for me."

Ayame looks back over at her and asks, "What is it?"

Roca casts a quick glance at Clive, who was busy conversing with Sam, then looks back over Ayame and says, "Well, it turns out Clive suffers abit from vertigo after riding on Arez. So I was wondering if you could maybe make him something that helps with that before we leave for ya homeland."

Ayame blinked in surprised, then, a small smile tugged at her corner's of her lips as she says, "He's grown on you."

Roca blushes slightly as she replies, "A-ALittle..." She then asks, "So..can you?"

Ayame nods as she replies, "Sure, I can make him some ginger tea to alleviate some of the symptoms."

Roca gives her a grateful look as she says, "Thanks." She then hands her the fish as she adds, "Now then, how bout joining us to eat, hmm?"

Ayame nods as she takes it and the two get up and walk over to the rest of the group. She sits down and begins to eat her fish. As she finishes it she says softly to the others, "I'm sorry."

Sam looks at her curiously as he asks, "Sorry bout what?"

Ayame looks down as she replies, "For making you all worry bout me. I apologize."

Clive gives her a reassuring smile as he says, "We knew how ya felt. Don't worry bout it."

Ayame nods then says, "Thanks. Besides Xaolan, Frederico's antics have been on my mind as of late. I have a theory as to what he's trying to do."

Roca hands her another fish as she asks eagerly, "What have you figured out?" The others have curious looks as well.

Ayame takes a breath as she takes the fish and says, "We all know he is after something called the Jade Stone right?" The others nod and she continues, "Well, my encounter with that giant spider, despite what happened, was interesting. It had said something that has now caught my attention. According to legend, the Jade Stone is suppose to have the ability to revive the dead." She then adds, "And from what I've seen, it can grant immense power too."

She sees the other's eyes widen in shock, "What's even more shocking is despite Frederico's searching, the Jade Stone has been with us the entire time. It was given as a gift to Xaolan when she was born and no one knew because everyone avoided her due to dark premonition given to her by the wise woman."

Roca lowers her head sadly, "I pitied her so, she carried such a burden on her. Poor thing." She then asks, "What happened to the Jade Stone? Do we still have it?"

Ayame shakes her head, "I made sure it was buried with Xaolan so it will not fall into the hands of evil again. The spider tricked Xaolan by using her emotions against her to get it, thus ending with me having to kill them both to save her. I will not let it happen twice."

Her brows furrow as she adds, "So the real questions are whom or what is Frederico trying to revive? Or why he would want more power? The answers I haven't figured out yet."

Roca smirks as she says, "Well, once we find him we'll have plenty of time to get the answers we need." Her brows furrow as she adds, "After that I will show him no mercy."

Ayame nods in agreement to her friend's remark. Feeling full, she then says, "I'm abit full now so I'm going to check our medicinal supplies real quick."

She stands up then walks over to Arez and begins to dog into the supply bags tied to his sides. After finding what she needed, she quickly sets about making Clive's medicinal tea. When she was done, she then made a few extra back up powder batches and places them all into a supply bag.

She then notices that the others had then finished eating and were walking over to Arez, so she turns and pets the dragon as she says, "We're leaving here, Arez. Hope ya up for a long flight." The dragon nuzzles her then stretches and flaps it's wings eagerly.

Ayame giggles as a whirl of wind plays with her hair then motions Niss to get on. When Niss comes over, she helps her climb up onto the dragon then climbs up herself and sits behind her. The others follow suit and climb onto the dragon.

Once everyone was settled, Ayame says to Arez, "Let's go Arez! Head far northeast!"

The dragon let's out a roar and with a mighty flap of it's wings it lifts off the ground and takes to the sky at an amazing speed.

After flying above miles of ocean and other islands in a span of a two hours, they make it to the shores of Koyota. Once they land, the group gets off of Arez, who seemed quite exhausted after the long flight.

Ayame pets the dragon fondly as she says, "You did good Arez. Go ahead and rest." She then adds sternly, "But stay here. If my people were to see you they'd freak out."

The dragon let's out a yawn and curls up in the warm sand, a content growl rumbled in it's throat as it's body enjoyed the heat from both the sand and sun.

Roca looks around in amazement as she says, "It's so beautiful here." The area around them was filled with green lush hills and miles of pink flowered trees who's leaves painted the wind as it blew. She points to some of the trees nearby and asks, "What trees are those Ayame? They're so pretty."

Ayame looks where she was pointing and says, "Those are cherry blossoms. Their flowers are in bloom during the spring and many come to admire and eat under them." She smiles warmly as she adds, "If you think those are amazing, wait til you see my hometown." A bit of guilt filled her as she thinks, "Xaolan would've loved these trees. She is unable to see them now."

Roca grins, her eyes filled with excitement, as she says, "Let's go see it now!"

Clive sits down on the ground and says weakly, "I'mma need a few minutes. The world's spinning abit."

Ayame looks over at him worriedly as she says, "Oh dear.." She walks over and pulls out some ginger root tea from the supply bag tied to Arez's side. She then kneels down next to Clive and hands the canister to him, "Here, drink this. I mixed ginko into so it'll help with dizziness."

Roca chimes in as she says, "I told her of your vertigo after we left the temple. So she went and prepared some medicine for you."

Clive gives her a grateful look as he takes it from Ayame and drinks it. He then rests his head down on his arms for a couple of minutes.

After Clive recovers from his vertigo, the group walks and passes through the gate entrance to the town of Kyoto. The group stares around in awe around the town. The buildings were quite fancy in looks to them with they're eastern style architecture. The men and women walking around them wore yukatas and kimonos just like Ayame did.

She turns to the others and says, "Come, I'll show you around." They follow her down the street as she walks away. They pass a few houses and come across a large temple. In front of it was a large pond filled with lotuses and koi fish. A bridge in the middle of the pond connected the building to the street.

Roca points to it and asks, "Is this the house of your village chief?"

Ayame shakes her head as she says, "No, this place is known by everyone as the Golden Temple." She points towards a large palace atop a hill in the distance and says, "See that palace over there? Our "chief" lives there."

Roca looks at the palace in awe, "It is quite large. He must be a powerful man."

Ayame nods and says, "He is, in social ranking anyway. Our land is kept safe because of him. He also has many concubines from what I hear." At the others confused expressions she adds, "Wives to put it simply."

Roca blushes slightly as she says, "Oh my...that's um..."

Ayame chuckles nervously as she replies, "Shameless I know...and I agree but the reason is so he can have many heirs to rule after him."

Sam looks around in wonderment as he says, "Your homeland is quite extraordinary. It is filled with many sights and sounds." He sniffs the air as he adds, "As well as smells. I can hardly recognize or tell anything apart though there are a few good ones." A few growls are heard from his stomach and he blushes in embarrassment.

Ayame chuckles slightly as she says to him, "Hungry huh? Understandable for we have travel a long way." She motions for them all to follow her as she says with a smile, "Come with me, I'll treat you all to some local delicacies."

The group follows her as she goes over to a food merchant stable and says to the merchant, "Excuse me, I'd like eight nigiri sushi as well as eight nikumans please." The merchant nods then disappears behind a sliding door. Within a few minutes he comes out with the food and says to Ayame, "That be nine-hundred yen miss."

Ayame nods and hands him the money from her small bag she brought along and takes the food. She motions the others to follow her to some nearby cherry blossom trees. They all sit down beneath the trees and Ayame hands two of each to them of nigiri sushi and nikumans.

Sam bites into a nikuman and his eyes light up as he let's out a happy sound and says fondly, "This is delicious. The meat in it makes my mouth water." He turns to Ayame and asks, "What is this?"

Ayame takes a bite of her nigiri sushi and after she swallows she replies, "They're steamed meat buns. These ones are filled with wildpig meat, but you can use beef as well." She then chuckles as she says, "Not to brag, but I can make some pretty good steamed meat buns." She then blushes as she adds with a shy smile, "I be happy to make you some anytime."

Sam returns her smile as a small blush paints his cheek and he says shyly, "..I'd like that."

Roca and Clive exchange knowing looks as they smile at the pair. Ayame then points to the nigiri sushi and says, "And those are nigiri sushi. They're made from a variety of raw fish that come from the sea and are laid over sticky white rice. We sometimes add sauces to give flavor. The ones we have here are made from salmon."

Roca gives a hum of approval as she swallows abit of the nigiri and says, "They're pretty good."

Ayame then glances around the streets. It was good to be home again and everything still seemed the same. She couldn't wait to introduce her new friends to her parents.

She then sees an old man pass by who was familiar to her. She turns to the others and says, "Wait here, I'll be right back." The others nod and watch as she runs towards the old man.

Ayame calls out to the old man, "Hey! Mr. Fujii!"

The old man turns around and his eyes widen in shock as he says in disbelief, "Ayame?!"

Ayame stops before him and he says with concern, "You have returned I see. Your dream not turn out well?"

She shakes her head as she replies, "No, it has been well. I have even made some new friends. I'm only visiting for alittle bit to see my family."

Mr. Fujii gets a sad look on his face and Ayame asks, "What's wrong?"

The old man looks at her as he says softly, "Not sure how to tell you this, but your mother is no longer of this world."

Ayame looks at him in confusion as she asks, "W-what? What do you mean?"

Sam's brows furrow as he thinks to himself, "Oh no..this is not good." His keen wolf hearing enabled him to hear the conversation between the old man and Ayame.

Roca notices his expression and asks, "What's wrong Sam?"

Sam turns to her and says softly, "Bad news...Ayame's mother is no longer alive."

Roca's eyes widen in shock as she asks, "Oh no, what bout her father? Is he..ya know.."

Sam shushes her as he replies, "Shh, I won't be able to hear. I tell you all in a moment." The others nod and he then tunes back in to Ayame's conversation with Mr. Fujii.

Mr. Fujii gets a depressed look as he replies sadly, "Things have changed drastically since you have left Ayame. And not for the better. The war has claimed many people and many men of are being taken against their will as able bodied soldiers to help fight. Taxes are unbearably high and the wives of those men who cannot pay are taken to the red light district to pay them off. Many children are starving now because of it as well. Twas never like this when I was younger, and seeing it like this breaks my heart."

Ayame's eyes widen in shock as he continues, "Your father has yet to be heard from so many here who knew him assume the worse. Your mother stayed hopeful while he was away and prayed for his safe return. But as she waited, she'd fallen sick with a terrible illness. She promised the collectors the debt money when they visited, pleading that it be paid after she recovered. But they would not have any of it. Before they could arrange to send her to the red light district, she had passed on to the next world, succumbing to her illness."

Tears form in the corner of Ayame's eyes as she thinks to herself, "She was sick..Why didn't she tell me? I wrote to her everyday by pigeon. I wasn't here to help her...I knew she was frail but I was hoping to see them both one last time..She had been so supportive of my dreams that she convinced my father to let me leave. I..I shoulda stayed.."

Mr. Fujii takes out a folded up piece of paper from his yukata and hands it to Ayame as he says, "I found this the day your mother passed. It is addressed to you. I assume she was going to send it by pigeon to you. She tells me of your letters you send her."

Ayame shakily takes it from him and opens it. Upon it's surface a few sentences had be written upon it. It's words read, "To my lovely Ayame, my rare flower who blooms in the mist of adversity. I am proud of you and even though you cannot see me I pray that you continue to push forward with your dreams and may you find happiness within your journey. And a good man as well as I hope to someday have grandchildren hehe."

Tears streaked down Ayame's face as she holds the note to her chest. Mr. Fujii looks at her sadly as he says softly, "I am sorry for your loss my dear. If I were you I'd leave this place before the debt collectors find you have returned and place your parent's debt onto you. A pretty flower like you does not belong in the red light district."

Ayame wipes away her tears with the sleeve of her kimono and gives the old man a small smile as she says, "Thank you Mr. Fujii.."

She tucks the note into her kimono then bows before him and says, "I must be off now, my friends are waiting for me."

The old man nods and says, "Take care of yourself."

Ayame nods and heads back over to where the others were sitting. She sits down with them and says with a smile, "Sorry bout that. I wanted to talk to a old family friend I knew for long time."

She notices everyone's gloomy faces and asks, "What's wrong?"

Roca replies softly, "We know Ayame. Sam heard and told us everything. About your parents."

Ayame's eyes widen with surprise and she looks over at Sam. He gives her an apologetic look as he explains himself, "Us wolves have a good sense of hearing. I know it was none of my business, but I couldn't help but overhear. I'm sorry Ayame."

Ayame looks down and says softly, "...I see." She then gives them a reassuring look, "Tis fine as you all woulda learned of it. I had intended on introducing you guys to them."

Sam gives her a small nod in response, but the look of concern never left his eyes as he gazed at her and thought, "I can only imagine the pain she's going through. First with Xaolan, now this."

Trying to change the subject, Clive looks at Sam curiously and asks, "So how far exactly can ya hear?"

Sam ponders for a moment then replies, "I'd say bout six to ten miles depending on the location."

Clive whistles in amazement as he says, "Damn, that be some good range of hearing. It be hard to sneak up on you."

Roca looks at Ayame worriedly as she asks, "Will you be ok? If there's anything you want to do just say it." She knew what Ayame was feeling now and wanted to be sure her friend had closure before they moved on. The others nod in agreement.

Ayame looks at her and says with a small smile, "I'll...be alright. Nothing will change the fact that my parents are no longer alive. It would be disgraceful for me not to move forward. I worked hard to follow my dream and they supported it. It's only right that I continue to walk this path in their honor. Thank you for your concern."

She then adds softly, "After this meal, I'mma do some shopping. Then we're going to leave this town." She looks down at her kimono as she thinks to herself, "I think a change is in order. If I'm going to play the part of a warrior, I need to both look and become it. Not some docile lamb. But fierce, like a dragon."

The others nod silently as they finish their meals. They then follow Ayame around town as she searches for a fabric and gear merchant. When she finds them she trades out some of her money for bolts of blue fabric, silver-plated metal, and boots. With her load in tow, the group makes their way towards the town gate.

Roca looks at the bundle of items in Ayame's arms and asks curiously, "What are you going to do with all that?"

"This kimono is not easy to maneuver in so I'm going to try to make some combat clothes." replied Ayame, a determine look on her face.

Roca and the others glance at each other with surprised looks. It seems a fire had been lit within Ayame and they had a feeling the deaths of Xaolan and her parents helped play a part in it.

As they reach the gate, Ayame notices a group of people had gathered just near the entrance and were cheering with excitement. Curious, she walks over to the crowd with the others following behind her as curious looks were painted on their faces as well.

In front of the crowd was a group of samurai dueling, some middle aged and few young. One by one they were defeated by one of the young samurai in the middle. The crowd cheers as the last contestant falls to his knees in defeat. The young samurai bows before the crowd and says, "Anybody else wanna challenge me? If you think you can beat me a huge reward is waiting for you!"

He then notices Ayame and a grin comes upon his face. He comes over and grabs one of her hands as he says, "Ah, dearest Ayame you have returned! What do you think of me fighting skills, eh? Not to shabby if I say so myself." He then asks eagerly, "Tell me, are you reconsidering my proposal? Tis why ya come back, yes?"

Ayame fidgets slightly as she replies, "N-no I'm only visiting." Her eyes narrow as she frowns, "And as far as that proposal goes, Renki, the answer is still no."

Renki gets a smug look on his face as he says sweetly, "Don't be so cold. How bout you and me go for drinks after this, eh? My treat. I'll make you see I'm worth you while."

Ayame shakes her head as she says firmly, "I'm really not interested..."

A low growl comes from Sam as he grabs the samurai's hands and separates them from Ayame's while saying calmly, "You heard her, she's not interested. So kindly remove your hands from her."

Renki yanks his hand away and looks Sam up and down as he says with a scowl, "Same to you filthy beast." He turns to Ayame and asks, "Do you know this creature?"

Ayame nods as she replies with a glare, "Yes I do and don't call him a filthy beast. His name is Sam. It's a nice name so call him by it. He is my friend and has been with me since I left this place to become a traveling herbalist. You will show him some respect."

She nods her head at the others, "They are my friends as well." She then adds, "And with all due respect, I would much prefer his company over yours any day. This man you call beast has more manners then you've shown and is quite compassionate towards others."

Sam is rendered speechless as he is taken aback by Ayame's words. His eyes then soften and a small blush paints his cheeks. "I knew she was different. A really good kind of different." he thought warmly.

Renki furrows his brows as he says coldly, "So, you mean to tell me you turned me down for some crazy dream and associated yourself with this monster?" He glances at Roca and Clive, taking in their appearance and adds, "And these savage low lives? How pathetic."

He then gives her a wry smile as he asks, "I take it this means you've also become his whore then? Tch, I refuse to take sloppy seconds. Your parents should be ashamed for you have become tainted and bring them dishonor."

Roca becomes enraged at Renki and says angrily, "Why you.." She grips her machete and unsheathes it. She then prepares to attack him, but Clive grabs onto her and holds her back. She struggles in his arms as she says fiercely, "Let me go! I'll gut him like the pig he is!"

Clive looks down at her and says calmly, "I know he's said something terrible, but shedding blood isn't the answer."

Knowing his words made sense, Roca let's out a huff as she stops struggling and sheathes her machete as she says calmly, "Fine." She then stares at the samurai with a heated glare and Clive let's out a sigh of relief as he releases her.

Murmurs sound throughout the crowd around them as they watch the spectacle before them, casting both curious and disdain looks towards Ayame.

"She's lain with a monster? How disgusting..." said one villager.

"Did you see how she defended it earlier? She's probably a monster herself in disguise." said the villager next to them.

"I always knew she wasn't right in the head. Makes sense now as to why she never passed the tests at the matchmaker's. She's practically a heathen." said another.

Ayame tries to ignore their comments, but Sam could see the hurt in her facial features and anger slowly begins to build inside him.

He let's out a low growl as he says angrily to the crowd around them, "You know nothing about her! Ayame is a smart and beautiful woman who's kind and does not discriminate against others no matter what place they're from! Her parents would be proud of her as her dream of being a herbalist will help many and she's good at it! How dare you speak of her in such a way! You have no right to judge her!" He glares at Renki, "And you, what right do you have saying such lies?! Apologize to her, Now!"

Ayame looks at Sam with widen eyes, surprised at his words and thinks. "No one's ever said anything like that about me before except for my parents."

Renki scowls at Sam then notices his sword and says smugly, "Sam is it? I see you're a swordsman like myself. So how bout this? If you can beat me, I'll apologize to her and give you the reward."

Ayame tugs on Sam's arm as she says softly, "Let's just go. He's not worth it."

Sam doesn't budge as he thinks, "You are worth it to me." His eyes never leave the samurai's face as he says steadily, "I accept."

Ayame looks at him in disbelief as she says, "You don't have to-"

He cuts her off, "I want to. I won't stand for him insulting you. You're too good a person to be treated like this."

Ayame's eyes soften as she says, "Sam..." He looked as if his mind was made up and no words would persuade him otherwise. She then nods as she releases his arm and says softly, "Just..be careful."

Sam nods and walks over to the samurai as Roca calls out to him, "Give him hell Sam!"

The two men draw their swords and circle each other. They then attack each other and clashing sounds of swords filled the air. Thanks to his animal reflexes Sam easily overwhelms the samurai and the fight ends with the Renki on the ground and Sam's sword pointed at his neck.

Renki holds up a hand as he says, "Easy, you won."

Sam slowly withdraws his sword from the man's neck as he says, "Now, that apology?"

Renki nods as he slowly stands up. He dusts himself off then bows towards Ayame and says begrudgingly, "Please, forgive my manners."

Ayame gives him a gentle hum in response to assure him that she had heard but says nothing.

Renki then hands Sam a bag and says, "As promised your reward."

Sam takes it from him and sheathes his sword. He then walks back over to Ayame and hands her the bag. She peeks inside it and within was ten thousand gold coins. She closes the bag and tucks it into her obi as she says to the others, "Let's get out of here."

The others nod and they all leave out of Kyoto's gate exit. They go back to where Arez was and take the dragon with them as they try to find a suitable place to camp for the night.

They chose a spot by the river and Ayame began the task of making her new combat clothes. Niss had already fallen asleep. She was curled up by Arez's side who had curled himself around her protectively in response and Ayame smiles at the cuteness of it. As she stitches the fabric together, she thinks back to what Sam had said earlier and a feeling of warmth filled her as it rose to her cheeks. It made her happy that he thought of her like that and not as some prize as the men in her hometown had.

Sam was sitting nearby, watching her with interest. Noticing his gaze, she turns to Sam and says gently, "..Hey Sam?"

He gives her a hum in response and she says nervously with a blush, "Thanks...for standing up for me back there. What you said..it means a lot."

Sam blushes as he says, "I-I was only speaking the truth." He then asks, "So, I take it he was one of the many suitors that weren't so nice?"

Ayame nods as she replies, "Mhm, lot of them didn't know how to take no for an answer. They thought I was playing hard to get." She frowns, "To them, I'm a symbol of status. My father was one of many generals in the emperor's army so our family name held high honor and rank. What man wouldn't want to marry into that? I am but a prize in their eyes."

Sam gives her a sympathetic look as he says gently, "But you're not some thing to own. Surely they must know that. You are your own person with feelings and you've spoken them."

She shakes her head as she says, "My opinion matters not. If they really wanted me, they could force an arranged marriage. Then I would have to hold my tongue and do what is expected of me. They're one of the main reasons why I trained and left to travel the world as an herbalist. To escape the chance of a loveless marriage."

Sam shakes his head in disgust as he says in disbelief, "That's not right at all." The idea of Ayame having to do that makes his stomach turn. He was now happy that he beaten that samurai for her. "Sounds more like enslavement if you ask me." he thought.

Ayame nods in agreement as says, "I agree, but that is the way of our people." She thinks back to the time when her father was called out to go to war. She had been conversing with her father about the mishap at the matchmaker's that day.

"I see." Her father hummed. He then looks at the sakura tree blossoms around them and says, "My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year."

He nudges her and points to one of the blossoms that has yet to open, "But look, that one is late. But I'll bet that when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all."

A small smile tugs at the corners of Ayame's lips and she hugs her father. Suddenly they hear the sound of a horn in the distance. A confused look crosses her face as she pulls away and asks, "What is that?"

However, her father doesn't answer as he gets up and walks towards the front of the house. Curiosity pulled Ayame to follow her father as he strode out to the crowded street. Her mother soon joins them as three horses come down the path, two of them carrying flags of the emperor.

They pull to a stop in the middle of the crowd and the man on the flag-less horse states, "Citizens! I have brought a proclimation from the Emperor. The land of Yamataikou has declared war against us!"

Several people within the crowd gasp as he continues, "By order of the Emperor, one man from each family must serve in the Emperor's army to deal with this threat." He then begins to call out family names, and one by one, a man would step forth and takes a scroll.

A feeling of dread filled Ayame at his words. There were no other men in her family except her father. That feeling increased when she heard the words she dreaded most come from the man: "The Tsuruko family!"

She watched in horror as he father stepped forward and bowed before the man. He then stood up straight and reached out for the scroll as he states, "I am ready to serve the emperor."

Without thinking, Ayame runs over to him, yelling out, "Father you can't go!"

Her father turns to look at her with surprise as he says, "Ayame!"

Ayame gives the men a pleading look as she begged, "Please, I beg of you, don't-"

She is cut off by the flag-less horsemen as he says angrily, "Silence!" He looks at Ayame's father, "You would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence."

Ayame glances over at her father and sees the disapproving look on his face as he says to her, "Ayame, you dishonor me."

Her eyes widen in shock at his words, she then bows her head sadly as her mother comes over and pulls her away.

The man the hands Ayame's father a scroll and says, "Report tomorrow at the Kyoto encampment."

Her father takes the scroll, and with another bow, says sternly, "Yes sir." He then turns and begins to make his way back towards their house. Ayame watched him leave sorrowfully and her mother coaxes her to follow as she says, "Come on, you can help me get dinner started."

Obliging her mother's request, Ayame follows her into the house. Later that night, silence filled the room as everyone ate and drank their tea.

Noting the sorrowful look in her mother's eyes, Ayame couldn't stand the silence anymore and stood as she spoke out angrily, "You shouldn't have to go!"

Her father gives her a glare as her mother get's a shocked look and says with alarm, "Ayame!"

Ayame pays her no heed as she continues, "There are plenty of others capable of fighting for the emperor. Missing one soldier won't do any harm!"

Her father's expression stays the same as he says calmly, "It is an honor to protect my country and my family."

Ayame's eyes narrow as she asks sternly, "So you'll die for honor?"

Her father stood up, surprising her, and met her gaze with his own as he states angrily, "I will die doing what's right!"

Ayame prepares to protest, but her father cuts her off, "I know my place. It is time you learned yours."

With a shaking breath and tears beginning to swell in her eyes, Ayame runs from the room to her own and breaks down crying against the pillow of her futon.

Breaking out of her thoughts, Ayame adds the final stitch to the new clothing and says, "All done."

Sam watches as she then stands up with the blue bundle and walks behind a large tree. He presumed that she was going to try it on. After a few minutes she returns and Sam felt his heart skip a beat. She was wearing a blue cropped top with silver metal trim that bared her shoulders and revealed a slim, firm waist. On her arms were long blue sleeves that puffed out slightly at the ends of her wrists.

Along with the top she wore a blue skirt that came down to her thighs. It was adorned with silver metal trim around the waist and had a purple gem in the middle attached to a long blue sash that hung the front and back. On her feet were black knee-high boots and on top her head was a silver circlet that had a purple gem in the center of it. The outfit accentuated her curves and it's color highlighted her fair skin and silver eyes.

He then hears Ayame say, "Um..Sam?" He looks at her and notices that she was blushing. He then realizes he had been staring at her this whole time without saying anything. Embarrassed, he blushes slightly as he says in an apologetic tone, "S-Sorry." He then adds, "You look nice. The color blue suits you Ayame." He then mentally scolds himself, "Nice? That's the best you could do?"

She gives him a shy smile in response as she says tentatively, "T-Thanks. Blue happens to be my favorite color."

This reaction takes Sam by surprise and he thinks, "Okay, maybe I didn't screw up."

Roca glances over and takes in Ayame's appearance. She then says in approval, "Wow..you look good." She then adds, "Bit revealing though don't ya think?"

Ayame shrugs as she gives her a sheepish look while replying, "It covers enough. What matters most is freedom of movement which my kimono restricted me of." She stretches slightly, "It feels good to be no longer confined."

Clive chuckles as he grins and says, "She's got some confidence." He gives her a thumbs up, "More power to ya lass."

Ayame smiles then settles down next to Sam. She sighs as she stares up at the clear night sky in wonder and says to him, "Isn't the sky beautiful tonight?" A sad smile crosses her face, "My mother once said the stars were once our ancestors who ascended into the sky and now watch over us from above."

Sam looks up at the sky as he replies, "Huh, never thought of it like that." He notices the sadness on her face and eyes. He knew the reason behind it. After choosing his next words carefully, he adds softly, "If that's the case, then your parents aren't truly gone. They're just watching over you from up there now, as well as Xaolan."

Ayame glances over at him in surprise and he quickly says, "Uh..well..what I meant is-"

To his surprise, she gives him a gentle smile, it's warmth reaching her eyes as she says, "I know what you meant and I appreciate it." She snuggles closer to him and closes her eyes as she says softly, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Sam. I feel alittle better now."

Sam blushes as she leans against his side, his heart fluttering slightly, but stays calm as he says softly, "Y-You're welcome."

Feeling eyes upon him, he glances over at Clive, who grins boyishly as he gives him a thumbs up. Sam gives him a nervous smile in response and watches in amusement as Roca jabs Clive gently in the side and gives him a pointed look as if to say "Leave him alone."

Clive rubs his side and gives her a give her an annoyed look that said "What I do?" which makes Sam laugh inwardly.

Sam then returns his attention back to Ayame and, to his surprise, finds that she had fallen asleep. Her head was rested against the fur of his scarf and her chest rose and fell gently as slow, soft breaths escaped from her. After today's events he couldn't blame her for being exhausted from all the mental stress. He then finds himself staring at her sleeping face in fascination.

The light of the campfire cast a warm glow across her face which helped accentuate her parted rosy lips and button nose. Her long lashes were curled softly away from her cheeks. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to move lest he disturbed her. He let's out a content sigh, closing his eyes as fatigue sets in and he drifts off to sleep.

Roca glances back over at Sam and Ayame then whispers softly, "Would you look at that? They fell asleep next to each other. So cute."

Clive nods as he whispers back, "Aye, I think our wolf boy has charmed Miss Ayame abit after winning that duel in town." He then let's out a yawn as he lays down on his side, his head propped on one arm as he says sleepily, "Welp, I believe some shut eye is in order. Night, Miss Roca."

Roca nods as she too let's out a yawn and says sleepily, "Night." She then lies down on the ground and two then drift off to sleep.


	10. Wishes Of The Heart

**A/N: Was listening to "Flow Like Water" by James Newton Howard while writing the last bit of this chapter.**

Chapter Ten: Wishes of the Heart

The next morning, Ayame slowly stirs and opens her eyes as a beam of sunlight shines onto her face through the canopy of the trees. She glances to her side as she hears the sound of soft breathing next to her and sees Sam leaned against her asleep. She then remembers that she had fallen asleep next to him. She admires his sleeping face for a moment before he stirs and open his eyes, meeting her gaze.

Embarrassed that she was caught, she glances away as a blush rose to her cheeks and says softly, "G-Good morning."

A faint blush paints Sam's cheeks as well and he replies nervously, "Uh..good morning to you too." He then asks, "Sleep well?"

Ayame looks back him with a shy smile as she replies, "Y-yes, I did. Thanks for asking." She chuckles as she adds nervously, "Um..Your fur makes a good pillow."

Sam chuckles as well then returns her smile as he says shyly, "Glad I could be of service."

Ayame admires his smile for a moment then hears her stomach growl loudly. She blushes in embarrassment and says, "U-Um..I'm gonna go catch some fish for our breakfast. Be right back."

Sam nods and watches as she gets up then heads over to the river bank nearby their campsite. Wanting to contribute, he goes off to find edible roots and berries to their meal. After abit of searching, he finds some and gathers as much as his arms could carry. He then heads back to the campsite.

Moments later, Ayame returns to the campsite and sits by the fire. She then proceeds to gut the fish, tossing the entrails into the flame to keep from attracting vermin, then spears each one onto a stick and lays them over the fire.

She hears a rustle of leaves and turns to see Sam walking towards her with vegetation in his arms. He kneels down before her and lays his bounty on the ground next to her as he says gently, "I figured you would like some greens and berries to go with our meat."

Ayame's eyes light up with joy as she looks the plants over and gives him a warm smile as she says, "These look wonderful Sam, they'll go well with the fish. Thank you so much."

A blush paints Sam cheeks as he looks down and replies shyly, "I-It was nothing."

After prepping the berries and roots, she turns the fish every so often on the fire. As they get cooked to her liking, the others begin to stir from their slumber.

Ayame greets them warmly as they come over to the fire, "Good morning, everyone. Breakfast is ready so dig in."

Roca smiles at her as she replies, "Morning." Then she, Clive, and Niss sit down around the fire with Sam and Ayame and the group then digs into the food happily.

After Roca swallows abit of her fish, she turns to Ayame and asks, "So, Ayame..may I ask you something?"

Ayame swallows her food and replies with a curious look, "Sure, what is it?"

She watches as Roca fidgets slightly before she asks, "What's is the red light destrict? That old man you talked to said women who cannot pay debts are taken there."

Ayame's face goes crimson in response then glances at the others. They were looking at her intently, waiting for the answer. She then composes herself as she turns to Niss and says tentatively, "Um..Niss, could you go give some fish to Arez please?"

The little girl nods as she grabs some fish and takes it over to the dragon. When she was out of earshot, Ayame turns to the others and fidgets as she says nervously, "Um..well you see...the red light destrict..is a place..where..women...entertain.." She looks down as her face goes red once more,"...and engage..in..indecent..activities upon request from customers.."

Roca tilts her head in confusion as she asks innocently, "Indecent acts?"

Clive sighs as he replies gently, "To put it in simple terms lass, they're taken there to sell their bodies for sex in order to obtain money."

Roca blushes as her eyes widen in shock and says, "O-Oh." Realizing now why Ayame was nervous about the question, she gives Ayame an apologetic look as she continues, "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't of asked. I was just curious."

Ayame gives her a reassuring look as she replies, "I-It's okay, you didn't know."

Sam clenches his fist slightly as he says in an irritated tone, "So, if I understand this right. Those.."people"...will try to send you to that place?"

Ayame gives a silent nod as she replies, "If I can't pay, that will become my fate, yes."

Sam growls as he says angrily, "That's sick. How dare they even think such a thing." It made his stomach turn to think of seeing Ayame in such a place. "They'll have to go through me first." he thought bitterly.

Ayame places a hand over his and says gently, "It's okay, I don't plan on staying around here long. So they won't get the chance." She smiles inwardly as she thinks to herself, "To see him worked up like this over me is kinda sweet."

Sam let's out a sigh as he composes himself then gently nods while saying softly, "That's...reassuring."

She gives him a small smile as she takes her hand away as she says, "As it were, I was hoping to glimpse the landscape one last time before we leave here. It's been months since I've seen it and if memory serves right there are a few good hot springs around that just call for a relaxing soak."

Roca smiles as she says cheerfully, "I second this, that does sound nice."

Clive nods as he says, "Aye, we have been traveling abit and those warm waters would soothe our tired muscles."

Sam hums in agreement as Ayame grins and says, "Then it's settled. We venture for relaxation after we eat."

The others nod and the group returns to the task of eating their food. When they were done they set out into the forest and Ayame gazed around in wonder as sakura petals painted the wind in every direction. She smiled inwardly as she remembered the many times her father and mother would bring her out here to gaze at the trees during her childhood days before the peace of their town was disturbed by war.

After a few hours of gathering edible fruit and roots in her basket, she notices a rabbit under a tree ahead of them and upon closer inspection sees that it was trapped and injured as an arrow jutted out from it's side.

She let's out a gasp and runs over to it. She sets her basket down to the side then kneels down next to the rabbit and inspects it further. Blood oozes from it's wound and she thinks, "It will die if the bleeding isn't stopped." Pitying the creature, she uses a soothing voice as she gently removes the trap and arrow from the rabbit and places her hand over it's wound as it whimpered. A blue light glows around her hand and the rabbit's wound closes up.

Ayame then says warmly to the rabbit, "Ya all better now. Take care of yourself."

She watches as the rabbit hops away with a small smile. She picks up her basket as she stands up and as she begins to walk over to the others, who were watching her curiously, she hears a female voice say in disbelief, "It is strange. It should be right here."

Surprised, Ayame turns around and takes in the woman's appearance. She wore a white kimono with red trim on the neck hem and a purple obi around her waist. Strapped to her back was a quiver filled with arrows and in her hand a bow. She had light red colored eyes and light brown hair that had bangs split in the middle and come down on the sides of her face with the rest tied with a purple ribbon in a low ponytail.

Curious as to what the woman was looking for, Ayame asks, "What are you looking for? Maybe I can help."

The woman continues to look around as she replies, "I shot a rabbit when hunting and left it here for a moment, but it seems it has disappeared. Strange."

Ayame pales slightly as she realizes the rabbit she just freed was the woman's and replies nervously, "R-rabbit? I just released one just a second ago. It was hurt and I felt sorry for it." Ayame bows to her in apology as she adds, "I had no idea that rabbit was yours. I'm sorry!"

A look of shock comes upon the woman's face and she says, "What?! That was to be supper for the hungry children. Didn't you think?"

Ayame stands up and says in a apologetic tone, "I really am sorry." She ponders for a moment then looks down at the basket of food she had gathered from the forest. She then looks at the woman and says, "To atone for my mistake will this basket of food suffice?" She thinks to herself, "It may not change the problems the town has but it will suffice the needs of those who need it for today."

She hands the basket over to the woman, who takes it from her as she smiles and replies gratefully, "Your humbleness is greatly appreciated. I will thank you for the hungry children."

Sam smiles as he watches the exchange. Ayame's kindness and generosity were one of the many things he had come to love about her.

Ayame nods as she bows again and says, "You're welcome. Again, sorry for causing you trouble." She stands upright and asks, "What's your name?"

The woman gives her a smile as she replies, "Tis Kanako." She then asks, "And you are?"

Ayame returns her smile as she replies, "My name is Ayame."

Kanako nods and says warmly, "Thank you again, Ayame. Now I must leave before it gets dark. Take care now!" She bows then runs off in a hurry into the sakura forest and out of sight.

Ayame waves goodbye to her then prepares to leave when she notices a comb on the ground. She picks it up and looks at it. Engraved on the side of it was a name. It read Kanako. Sam notices that Ayame had picked up something and was staring at it in her hands.

He comes over to her and asks, "What ya got there Ayame?"

Ayame looks up at him as she replies, "It's a comb, I think it's Kanako's as it has her name on it. She must of dropped it as she ran off." She looks off into the direction Kanako had run off and says, "We should return it to her. She might be lookin for it."

She then frowns as she thinks, "But this place is huge, how are we going to find her?" An idea then comes to her and she nervously turns to Sam. She then says shyly, "Um..Sam?"

He tilts his head in question as he asks, "Yes?"

Ayame looks down as she fidgets and says, "As...a wolf you have a good sense of smell, correct? This area is huge. Maybe...you could help me find Kanako?"

Sam is surprised by the question at first then smiles as he says, "Sure. Hand the comb to me."

Ayame returns his smile then hands the comb to him. He takes it then holds it up to his nose and sniffs. Once he memorized the scent he hands it back to her and transforms into his wolf form.

Clive, who had never seen Sam transform into a wolf, stares in shock as he stutters, "H-He became a wolf."

Roca chuckles as she says, "I know how ya feel. I was surprise myself when Sam change from a wolf into a man."

Ayame nods in agreement as she chimes in, "Same here. After awhile though you get used to it."

Clive stares on in disbelief as he mutters, "When ya think ya seen everythin the world just keeps throwin surprises at ya."

Ignoring their chatter, Sam sniffs the air, searching for Kanako's scent. He locks onto it then turns to Ayame and says, "This way. Follow me."

He runs off in the direction that Kanako went and the others follow after him. After abit of tracking, Sam comes to a stop near a small ravine. He turns to the others and says, "Her scent stops here and disappears." He transforms back into his human form then says, "But wherever she is it's close as the scent is fresh."

Ayame nods and says with a warm smile, "Good job Sam."

A small blush paints Sam's cheeks at her praise. He looks away as he mumurs softly, "Tis nothing."

Suddenly Roca points and says in alarm, "Ayame, look over there!"

Ayame and the others look in the direction where Roca was pointing and see a group of swordsmen surrounding a small boy not too far away from them.

They hear one of the swordsmen say to the small boy, "Run again? You father ran away owing us a great deal of money. Now, you should pay for it by being our servant for the rest of your life." He then asks, "Understand?"

The small boy shakes his head as he yells, "No! I don't want to! Help! Someone!"

Ayame gasps then turns to the others and says, "That little boy is in danger. We must hurry and save him."

The others nod and they all run over to the group of men and small boy. She stops before them and says angrily, "Stop!" When the men turn around to look at her she asks, "How can you do something so wrong publicly? Isn't there any pity in your eyes?"

One of the men scoff at her and says, "We are the law. Since you want to be in our bad books. We'll punish you!" He turns to the other men, "Come on guys! Let's beat em!" They nod and they all draw their swords and attack them.

Sam and Roca draw their swords and overwhelm the swordsmen with ease, knocking two of them out. The last one standing retreats into the forest as he yells, "This isn't over! You will pay for this!"

Sam turns to Ayame and asks, "Should we give chase after him?"

Ayame shakes her head as she replies, "No, let him be." She then walks over to the small boy and says with a reassuring smile, "It's ok, they won't hurt you now. Run along home."

The boy points behind her with a fearful expression as he says, "Ah! More bad guys have come!"

They all turn around and sure enough more swordsmen had arrived. Leading in front of them was what seemed to be a debt collector.

Sam's brows furrow as he says, "He brought back reinforcements."

The debt collector looks at Ayame and the others and says, "So you are the ones who attacked my men over one mere little boy? Thought you could away with it? Well let me tell you that your actions will be punished as we will put you out of your misery." He turns to the swordsmen and says, "Get them and tie them up. We'll throw em into the bay." He turns to back to Ayame and says with a grin, "Hope ya can swim. Ahaha!"

Before the swordsmen could make a move an arrow flies through the air and strikes the debt collector in the shoulder. He winces and cries out in pain as he shouts, "Ouch! That hit me!"

The swordsmen look around in wonder and one of them asks angrily, "Who shot that arrow?!"

From above them they all hear a female voice say, "If you are bold enough to step further, then I swear the next strike will not be so trivial."

They all look up and see a woman aiming a bow at them from atop of the ravine ledge. Ayame quickly recognizes her. It was Kanako. The debt collector glares up at her and asks angrily, "Who are you?!"

Kanako glares down at him as she replies, "You bad guys are too unworthy to know my name!" She then jumps down from off the ledge and lands on her feet next to Ayame. She then points her bow once more at the debt collector and the swordsmen as she says to her, "Don't worry Ayame. Nobody will hurt you so long as I'm here."

The debt collector glances at the swordsmen, who were standing around in awe and says angrily, "What are you standing around for? Kill them!" The swordsmen draw their swords and attack Ayame and her group, though they were easily defeated and knocked out by the group's sheer power.

Seeing that he was in a spot of trouble, the debt collector retreats slightly and runs away in fear as he yells, "Help, Help!"

Sam prepares to go after him, but Ayame stops him as she says, "Karma has it own way of dealing with things like this. Best not to get blood on our hands."

He nods as her words made sense and sheathes his sword as he replies, "As you wish."

Ayame hears Kanako talking to the small boy as she says, "Yuta, it's really ok now. The group of bad guys have been dealt with. You can go back home to your family."

Yuta nods and says gratefully to Ayame and the others, "Thank you for saving me."

Ayame looks over at him and smiles as she replies, "You're quite welcome." She watches as Yuta then runs off into the sakura forest and out of sight.

She then turns to Kanako and says warmly, "Thanks for helping us, Kanako."

Kanako smiles as she says, "Without your help I wouldn't have been able to save Yuta. So, thank you."

Ayame nods then holds out Kanako's comb to her and says, "I believe you dropped this. It has your name so I figured you'd be looking for it and was trying to find you."

Kanako takes it from her as she says gratefully, "Ah! Thank you so much! I thought I had lost it. I went looking for it after I had delivered the food to the hungry children in Koyota. Then I noticed you were in trouble and came to help." She then adds, "It seems we have become enemies of the debt collector and his pawns. These guys won't leave us be so how bout we accompany each other? We can look after one another."

Ayame nods and says, "Sounds good to me." They then all leave the ravine and begin to make their way back to the campsite where they had left Arez to guard. Along the way they come across a large stone statue that looked to be of a male deity.

Kanako sees it and walks over to it as she says with a smile, "Ah, it's the Ti-tsang lord." She turns to Ayame and says, "Ayame, did you know that if you pray to the Ti-tsang lord here, your wishes may be realized."

Ayame blinks in surprise as she replies, "Really?" She then smiles, "If that's the case, then let's all pray together."

She motions the others to gather around the statue. She then turns and bows her head to the statue as she prayed silently for a moment "If you truly do grant wishes Ti-Tsang lord then I only have one thing to ask of you. Please, if you can, make it so that once the darkness has been quelled I can remain in this world and live my life out peacefully. That's all I want as I am happy just being with my friends. I'll accept whatever it will take to allow this. If it's my powers, so be it."

One by one, the others join her around the statue. Roca prayed for the successful avengence of her father, Clive wished to be able to redeem himself for the wrong he has done, and Sam prayed for Dober's vanquishment so he and his people could live in peace once more.

When they were done, Kanako turned to Ayame and asks, "Ayame, what wishes did you vowed?"

Ayame turns to her and says, "To fulfill my destiny and for everyone to live in peace." She then asks, "You?"

Kanako replies with a warm smile, "That is a nice wish. As for me I have nothing special to pray for. I only wish the children can grow up safely and healthily. Only this can make me happy."

Ayame tilts her head as she asks with a surprised look, "You have children?"

Kanako shakes her head as she chuckles and replies, "No, not me. I meant the children of the poor villagers. They are troubled by the numerous wars and taxes. Many often have to hunt rabbit to allay their hunger."

Ayame ponders for a moment then says, "Let's go see the children right now."

Kanako nods and says happily, "Of course. There is a family I visit often in Kyoto. I'm sure they'd be happy to meet the person who provided them their food for today. Let's go."

They all make their way towards the town of Kyoto and follow Kanako to a small house within the town's living district. Inside the house was a small boy and a small girl holding a baby. On the floor next to them was an elderly woman resting on a futon. Ayame recognizes the small boy as the one they had saved earlier that was named Yuta.

Yuta's eyes light up as Kanako walks through the door and says happily, "Ah, it's Kanako!" He turns to the small girl holding the baby and says, "Miyuki look, Kanako's here!" He then notices Ayame and the others and says, "You are the ones who saved me from those swordsmen. Are you friends of Kanako?"

Ayame nods as she smiles and says, "Yes we are. Yuta is it? I am glad you have made it home safely."

Kanako turns to Yuta and Miyuki and says, "She is the reason you had a meal for this evening. Now what do we say to people who do nice things for us?"

Yuta and Miyuki look at Ayame with smiles as they say in unison, "Thank you, Ayame."

Miyuki then says, "The food was really good."

Ayame blushes slightly as she says, "T-Tis nothing really. I am happy you liked it."

Yuta turns to Kanako and says, "Sister Kanako, we took care of our granny while you were out."

Kanako smiles as she takes the baby from Miyuki and says fondly, "Yuta, Miyuki, you have grown tall. And have become more considerate and understanding."

Ayame turns to Kanako and asks, "I take it they made you apart of their family?"

Kanakos nods with a smile in response and Ayame then asks, "What tis wrong with their grandmother? Is she ill?"

Kanako frowns as she replies, "Aye, she has the case of the flu and has become quite bedridden because of it. So I tend to the children while she recovers."

Ayame nods in understanding then smiles as she says, "Lucky for you, I happen to be a traveling herbalist. I can rid her of that flu within a day or two. Free of charge."

Kanako blinks in surprise then gives her a grateful smile as she says, "Would you really? That be most helpful."

Ayame nods then walks over to the old woman and kneels down next to her. She then opens up her bag and takes out some common sage and ginger. She then begins to prepare a batch of the medicinal herb tea to treat to old woman's flu.

Once she was done, she gently props up the old woman as she hands her the tea and says, "Here, drink this. It will make you feel better."

The old woman looks at her with a weak smile as she says gratefully, "You are very kind to offer treatment like this." She then drinks the tea and once she was finished Ayame helps her lay back down gently.

She places a cold rag ontop the old woman's forehead and says to the children, "Make sure to change her cloth every ten minutes or so. Once you've done that, have her drink this tea three times during the day. Once in the morning, then evening, and at night before she sleeps."

Yuta and Miyuki nod in understanding and Yuta says, "You can count on us."

Suddenly a young man barges into the house and says in a loud harsh voice, "Hey, old woman! When are you going to return my money?!"

Everyone jumps slightly at the loud noise, except the children's grandmother, who replies in a pleading tone, "Please Mr. Huan, give me a couple more days. I will pay you back your money when I am well and can get out of bed."

Huan furrows his brows as he says angrily, "No! I will tear your house down if you cannot return me my money!"

Ayame stands up and glares at the man as she says, "That is most uncalled for! Can you not see she is unwell?"

Kanako glares at the man as well as she says, "She is right. If you want the money so bad then let me pay for them."

Huan scoffs as he says, "You will return the money for them? I'm afraid you can't pay for it. The sum including the interest is ten thousand gold." He eyes Kanoko's body over, "And you do not look to be rich."

He then takes a closer look at Ayame and says, "Wait, I recognize you. You're General Tsuruko's daughter, Ayame." A sneer crosses his face, "How nice it is of you to return home. Saves the debt collectors the trouble of looking for ya as your family debt of twenty thousand gold now falls onto you. Though I doubt you can pay for it either." He then licks his lips as he adds, "However..if you two girls were to be sold into the red light district, you may earn a lot of money."

Kanako gasps and Ayame says furiously, "I don't think so! You are too arrogant!"

To the man's surprise, Sam kicks Huan in the side. The force of the kick makes Huan stumble back against the wall and fall on his butt.

Sam quickly unsheathes his sword and points it at Huan's neck. His eyes take on a dark glint as he says menacingly with a growl, "You try to sell Ayame to that place and I will see to it that you won't see the light of the next day."

Frightened of the monster before him, Huan holds up a hand as he says pleadingly, "W-wait! I am just a man who was sent to get money back! Please don't kill me!"

Kanako replies sternly, "They really are unable to return the money right now. You'd better put that debt on me, let me pay it for them."

Ayame places a hand on Kanako's shoulder as she looks at her and says, "You don't have to pay. I will do it."

To Kanako's surprise, Ayame then digs into her bag and pulls out two satchels. One contained the ten thousand gold coins that Sam had won in the fight with the samurai and the other the twenty thousand gold coins that she had left over from what her family had given her.

She tosses the money bags to Huan as she says, "You want your filthy money? Catch!" Her brows narrowed as her voice took on a malevolent tone as she adds sternly, "Our debts are paid now. Don't bother these people anymore and get out of my sight."

Huan catches the money bags and nods nervously as he says gently, "En, I shall take this and leave." He then scrambles out of the house, eager to get away.

Sam breathes out a sigh as he sheathes his sword and mutters, "He got lucky this time."

Kanako turns to Ayame and bows as she says in a grateful tone, "Thank you, Ayame." She then adds sadly, "But now you have nothing to pay for shelter at an inn with because of this. Surely you must be upset."

Ayame blushes slightly as she replies with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry bout it. It was nothing." She then adds, "Money doesn't matter much to me. I've become quite used to sleeping outdoors." She casts a warm smile in Sam's direction, "Plus I have good friends watching my back."

Sam notices her casting a warm look in his direction and a faint blush tints his cheeks as he quickly looks away and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

Roca and Clive exchange grins at one another and Roca states reassuringly, "Yes, we'll be quite alright Kanako. We're tougher than we look."

It was then the old woman then speaks up and says warmly, "It is I who should be thanking you all." A smile paints her lips, "Kanako, you and your new friends have all helped me a lot. I will never forget either of you."

Yuta and Miyuki nod in agreement as they say warmly to Kanako and Ayame, "Thank you sister Kanako, Ayame."

Ayame gets a sheepish look on her face as she replies, ""I-It was nothing."

Kanako then glances at Ayame with new found admiration as she states in awe, "So are you really the daughter of _the_ General Tsuruko?"

Ayame blushes as she fidgets slightly and replies, "..Um, yes I am."

Kanako's jaw drops as she says, "That's amazing! I've heard he has been undefeated in the battles he has been in thus far and his kill count far exceeds some of the veteran warriors that serve the emperor."

She then blushes in embarrassment as she adds, "Ah, I'm sorry. Got alittle carried away." She smiles, "When I heard he had a daughter, I wondered what she was like. With such a high rank, I had expected her to be alittle snobbish and dressed in finery. Not humble and kind as you have been and wearing such strange clothes. I am glad I was wrong and very thankful to have met you."

Ayame chuckles as she says, "It's fine and I'm glad we met as well." She then turns to the others and says, "Well, we need to get going. It'll only be a matter of time before some villager stumbles upon Arez and freaks out." She looks back over at the children and their grandmother and bows as she says, "It was a pleasure meeting you all. Take care."

The others nod and the children wave goodbye as the group leaves. They leave out the entrance gate of Koyota and travel back to their campsite.

Meanwhile Huan had reached the hut of the debt collectors. When he places the money bags on the counter before them he says, "I got the money from the old woman like you asked." He frowns slightly as he adds, "However, she had company over. One of them being General Tsuruko's daughter, Ayame."

The men before him blink in surprise and one says, "Ayame? Last I heard she had left the island to become a traveling herbalist." He then asks, "Are you sure it is she you have seen?"

Huan nods as he replies, "Yes sir, she was dressed odd but I recognized those silver eyes of hers as only she is known to have them." He then adds, "She was accompanied by some strangely dressed people as well. One of them struck me down when I mentioned sending her to the red light district to pay the debt her parents left upon her." He shivered slightly, "He was not human...and those eyes, they were like the sun."

One of the debt collectors slams his hands on the counter as he stood up and said angrily, "So that girl was Tsuruko's daughter. She and her comrades prevented me from carrying out my duty earlier." He turns an old man sitting next to him, "Please, let me take care of this nuisance of a girl and teach her what it means to defy the law."

The old man nods as he replies, "Very well, even if her debt is paid it is bad business for her to interfere in our affairs."

The debt collector gets a gleeful look on his face as he says to the guards surrounding them, "Guards, come with me! We have work to do!" He then exits out of the hut with swordsmen following behind him.

Back at the campsite, Ayame grabs a basket then turns to Sam and says, "Since I've used up most of my herbs treating the grandmother's flu, I'm going to go restock before dark falls upon us."

Sam nods and says, "I'll go with you. You need someone to watch your back."

Ayame gives him a small smile as she says, "And I'm glad it's you." She then begins to walk into the forest.

Sam blushes at her words as he stares after her then composes himself and moves in haste to catch up to her side. Roca and Clive exchange knowing glances at each other as they watch the two leave.

Clive grins as he says, "She be going off alone again and like a shadow he follows willingly."

Roca nods in agreement as she says, "I think it's cute." She then adds, "I wonder when he's gonna make his move on her."

Clive chuckles as he replies, "He will at somepoint. A man's just as serious about romance as women are. Though we hide it better."

Kanako glances over at them in surprise and asks, "Sam is interested in courting Ayame?"

Clive nods as he replies, "Aye, and I don't blame him. She's quite a radiant beauty and has a good head on her shoulders."

As they continue to gossip, Ayame and Sam have wandered deeper into the forest. After picking the herbs for what seemed like an hour, Ayame braces the filled weaved basket onto her shoulder then looks at the full moon above them and says, "All done. It's nice we had some natural light for this."

Sam hums in agreement as he watched Ayame. The moonlight gave her body a luminous glow and her silver eyes seemed to shine even brighter within it. He was tempted to tell her how beautiful she looked but before he could gather the courage to do it, she turned to him and asked, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

He nods, a curious expression on his face as he answers, "Sure, go ahead."

Ayame looked down at the ground as she fidgets and asks tentatively, "B-Back at the temple, before you know...you guarded us from Mooter with some sort of shield spell. I was wondering...how did you do it? It's nowhere in the spell book I have."

Sam blinked in surprise as he replies, "Oh that..well it's a simple trick. All you have to do is focus your magic energy in the area you wish to shield and project it. It's good for when dealing with magic casters."

Ayame listens then asks shyly, "C-Could you teach me?"

Sam shrug his shoulders as he replies, "I could but only if you want me to."

Ayame sets down her basket and nods as she says, "I do."

He uncrosses his arms and walks over to her from his spot by a tree. He then stands next to her and says, "Alright, but it won't be easy and it'll be very taxing on your body as it's advanced magic."

She gives him a determined look as she says, "I'll manage. What do I need to do?"

Sam gives her an unsure look but replies, "First you need to be able to shield yourself before attempting to cast it upon others. Close your eyes."

Ayame closes her eyes and he continues, "Focus your magic energy. I need you to visualize it, see how it moves, what color it is."

She nods as she takes a deep breath and begins to concentrate. She saw nothing at first, then streams of blue light filled her vision, they were moving in a current like fashion around her, bending and twisting as though they were water. She then hears Sam say, "Once you have it, picture it expanding. Will it to go beyond you."

Ayame exhales slightly and concentrates once more as she places her palms out in front of her. She thinks to herself, "Like water I must adapt and shape what's around me. Flow through the cracks, disperse and reform." She then begins to feel her magic energy flow out from her.

Sam watches her intently and for a moment, he coulda swore he saw a clear liquid sphere barrier of water form around Ayame. Just as fast as he saw it, the water rippled and faded. He then thinks to himself, "To have it even shape for a minute is impressive, It took me days for mine to take shape."

He then says with approval to Ayame, "You're doing good, just keep at it."

Ayame pants slightly as she could begin feel the strain the task was putting on her but she presses on. Sam's eyes widen in surprise as the sphere appears once again and stays for an even longer amount of time. It then ripples once more and fades.

He then sees Ayame buckle slightly and runs over to catch her as she begins to teeter over. He looks down at her as she breathed heavily and says softly, "Woah, easy there. I think that's enough practice for one night."

Ayame regains her breath and asks, "Did I do it?"

Sam nods at her as he replies, "Yeah, you did good for a first time try. We'll try again tomorrow after you rest abit."

Ayame grins then let's out a yawn. She then says sleepily, "A nap does sound good right bout now. Let's go back to camp."

She then slowly but steadily gets back onto her feet and picks up her basket. Her and Sam then make their way back to the campsite where the others were, who had already turned in for the night, and they both go to sleep.


	11. Most Cherished

Chapter Eleven: Most Cherished

The next morning, Ayame woke up to the sound of meat being cut and with a small yawn she stretched. She could feel a slight soreness in her limbs which she knew was from practicing the water shield spell last night.

She lifts herself off the ground slightly then glanced around and her eyes find Sam cutting a boar up with a knife near the campfire.

Sam notices her movement and says, "Good morning, Ayame." He gestures to the boar, "I went and caught a boar earlier for us to eat. You needed to recover from last night so just relax. I'll have breakfast done soon."

Ayame smiles at him and says, "I'm alittle sore but I can still help." She then asks, "How bout we make some onigiri with the meat?"

Sam's head tilted as he asks curiously, "What is onigiri?"

She grins at his curiosity as she replies, "Rice balls filled with whatever you like. They're another favorite dish among my people." She then gets up and walks over to the supply bags that was next to Arez. The dragon opens one eye lazily to look at her as she dug into the bag and pulled out a pouch of rice, a flask of water, a bowl and two small sacks containing salt and seaweed, and finally the unused edible plants Sam had foraged yesterday.

Ayame notices the dragon looking at her and gives Arez a pet along it's neck. The dragon let's out a content sound then closes it's eye to go back to sleep.

She then carries her load over to Sam and kneels down next to him as she says, "I'll prepare the rice and veggies while you handle the meat."

He nods and continues cutting the boar meat. Ayame pours in the rice into the bowl and adds the water after it was filled. After letting the rice sit and absorb the water for abit, she then hooks the bowl upon a stick that was above the flames and covers it with a lid to steam the rice.

Sam watches her curiously out the corner of his eye as he pierced the meat onto sticks and placed them over the fire. "She's really versatile and doesn't waste anything. Quite impressive." He thinks to himself.

Ayame then put some salt in her hands and began to rub it around her palms. This was to make sure the rice wouldn't stick to her hands as she made the rice balls. She takes a few sticks of meat off the fire and once it cooled, began to tear the meat into pieces. After a few minutes of doing this she takes the bowl off the fire and peeks inside. She smiles as she sees the rice had fully absorbed the water. When it cooled enough to touch, she begins to scoop rice out of the bowl with her hands.

She places some meat and veggies in the middle of the rice and begins to compress it into a triangular shape. She does this several times until all the rice was gone from the bowl. Finally, she then wraps each of them in seaweed and says cheerfully, "All done."

She waits a moment before taking a bite out of one of them. Her eyes lit up at the taste and she swallows before she says happily, "Looks like I still got it." She hands Sam his, "Here, dig in. It's really good."

He takes it from her as he says, "Thanks." He then bites into it and a pleased sound escapes from his lips. Ayame giggled at his dreamful expression and takes another bite from hers as the others stirred from their slumber. Ayame greets them as she says cheerfully, "Good morning, everyone. I made meat rice balls. Come, dig in."

The others gather around the campfire and dig into the food. When they had finished eating, Ayame turns to Kanako and asks, "Wanna visit the children again? I'd like to check on their grandmother's condition." She gestures to a small bag as she adds, "I also made extra onigiri for them."

Kanako nods with a smile as she replies, "Of course, I'm sure they would love to have some. Let us start off." The others nod in agreement and the group heads out and make their way to the town of Kyoto.

As they walk to the children's house within the village they hear a elderly female voice cry out breathlessly to them, "Miss Ayame! Kanako!"

Ayame looks ahead of her towards the voice and shock crosses her face. It was the children's grandmother moving as fast as she could towards them.

Both she and Kanako run over to the old woman and Ayame says to her worriedly, "What are you doing up and about like this?! You should be resting!"

The old woman replies between pants, "I am feeling..better thanks to the medicine you gave. Do not worry bout my condition...for there are bigger concerns at the moment."

Kanako gives her a look of concern as she asks frantically, "Grandma, what has happened? What's wrong?"

Once she catches her breath, the old woman replies, "Miyuki and Yuta have been arrested."

The girls gasp and Ayame asks sternly, "What for? Who would do such a thing?"

The old woman replies with a sad look, "The debt collector. He said he wanted to teach you two a lesson for earlier, but you were nowhere to be found so they took Miyuki and Yuta away as they knew of ye. I was powerless to stop them."

Kanako's brows furrow as she asks, "Where have they taken them? Do you know?"

The old woman replies, "He wanted me to tell you that they were waiting for you in the eastern forest." Her face fills with worry as she adds, "If you don't go to save them I don't think Miyuki and Yuta will come back alive."

The others catch up to Ayame and Kanako. Noticing Ayame's concerned expression, Sam asks, "What's wrong Ayame?"

Ayame turns to him and says, "Miyuki and Yuta have been taken hostage by the debt collector we fought earlier. Their lives are at stake due to our interference."

Roca's brows furrow as she says, "Well we ain't got time to lose. Let's go!" The others nod in agreement.

The old woman then says pleadingly, "Miss Ayame, Kanako, let me come save Yuta and Miyuki with you."

Kanako looks at the old woman and says worriedly, "But grandma, your body won't allow it."

The old woman replies sternly with a determined look, "For Miyuki and Yuta I would do anything. I cherish them deeply."

Ayame nods in understanding and turns to Clive as she asks, "Think you can carry her?"

Clive nods as he says, "Of course." He walks over to the old woman and crouches down next to her and says, "Here get on."

The old woman gives him a small smile of gratitude and climbs onto his back. Once Clive had a good hold on her he stands up and Ayame says, "Let's hurry."

The others nod and they all rush out of Koyota and head towards the entrance of the eastern forest. Sam lead the way through the forest as he had memorized the children's scents and they soon find the children in a open field in the forest surrounded by swordsmen and in front was the debt collector.

The children recognize Ayame and the others immediately and cry out, "Kanako! Grandma!"

The group stops in front of the debt collector and his men. Clive sets their grandmother down on her feet and Ayame glares at the debt collector as she says angrily to him, "We're here. Release them now!"

The debt collector laughs and says, "You finally came! I've been waiting too long for this." He turns to the swordsmen behind him and says, "Kill the hostages!"

The swordsmen nod and draw their blades and the children's grandmother cries out, "You can't do that!" Before anyone could stop her she runs as fast as she could over to the children just as one of the swordsmen brings down his sword and strikes her in her side. She then falls down in a puddle of blood.

The children scream and everyone's face is filled with shock as Kanako cries out on horror, "Grandma!"

The debt collector laughs as he says smugly, "An old woman stop me? Hahaha!" He turns to the swordsmen and says, "Get them!"

Rage fills Ayame and she yells at the debt collector, "Hateful! I will end you!" Sparks of lightning form in her hands and she strikes a few of the charging swordsmen with lightning magic. They were reduced to ash and the few remaining swordsmen stop and step back in fear.

Eyes widening in shock, the debt collector grabs Miyuki as he says frantically, "Too strong! Retreat!"

Sam yells after them angrily, "Coward, get back here!" Before he could give chase Ayame stops him. He was about to protest when she said, "I won't let them get away, but first we got to check on the children's grandmother."

Sam nods in understanding and Ayame and Kanako rush over to the old woman who looks up at Kanako as she kneels down next to her and says weakly, "Don't worry bout me Kanako, go save Miyuki."

Kanako protests as she says, "But you are badly injured." Yuta looks up at Kanako and says with a determined face, "Don't worry Kanako, I will take care of grandmother."

Ayame kneels down next to the old woman and says, "I'll heal yours wounds." She places her hand on the old woman's wound and a blue light emits from her hand and Kanako stares in awe as the elderly woman's wound disappears.

She then says sternly to Yuta, "Yuta I want you to take your grandmother home." The young boy nods and she turns to Roca and Clive and says, "Go with them and keep Yuta and his grandmother safe should those assholes try to harm them again. Me, Sam, and Kanako will go save Miyuki."

They both nod in understanding then Clive comes over and lifts the old woman into his arms.

Roca says to Ayame with prideful look, "We'll keep em safe. I will make sure of it."

Ayame nods and watches as the group leaves into the forest. She then turns to Sam and Kanako and says, "Let's hurry." They nod and follow after Sam as he tracks Miyuki's scent. The three comes to a nearby cliff where the debt collector stood behind the remaining swordsmen as he held Miyuki near the cliff's ledge.

They stop in front of them and Kanako readies her bow as she yells at them, "Release Miyuki now!"

The debt collector gives them a smug look as he says, "You want to rescue her? Very funny...Even if you have special powers, she and you three will all die here." He turns to the swordsmen and says, "Kill them!"

Ayame glares at him as she says, "Why you.." She prepares herself to fight but the swordsmen seemed to hesitate and the debt collector looks at them and says, "What are you waiting for? I said kill them!"

One of the swordsmen turns to him and says, "We may have been paid to help assist you with this but I am not a fool to fight a battle I know cannot win for the sake of money."

He turns to the other swordsmen and says, "That woman is too strong. Let us retreat!" They nod and run past Ayame and the others, leaving the debt collector in disbelief and shock.

The debt collector grumbles, "Those cowards.." He looks at Ayame with disdain and slowly backs away with Miyuki to get closer to the edge of the cliff as Sam and Kanako advance on him and says to them, "Don't get too close or I'll push this little girl to her death."

Kanako draws her bow as she prepares to strike the man as she says angrily, "Don't do that, or this arrow will kiss your heart."

The debt collector's eyes glower at Kanako then he says to Ayame, "I may not be able to kill you, but I can kill this little girl."

He prepares to shove Miyuki over the edge and Kanako fires an arrow at him, hitting him in the shoulder, causing him to release Miyuki. He cries out in pain and tries to grab Miyuki as she tries to run from him and Kanako runs over and slams into him from behind and they both fall over the ledge.

Ayame and Miyuki rush over to the ledge as Ayame calls out after Kanako in horror. She turns to Sam and says frantically, "Let's look for Kanako at the bottom of the cliff."

Sam nods and all three of them head down the path on the side of the cliff to the ground below. They find Kanako lying on the ground in a small puddle of blood and Miyuki gasps as she runs over to her.

Ayame notices the debt collector's dead body a few feet away and says, "Looks like karma got him sooner than later."

Sam nods as he states, "With a personality like that, he defiently got what was coming to him."

She and Sam then hurry over to Kanako and kneel down next to her as Miyuki shakes her body as she says frantically, "Kanako, Kanako, it's Miyuki! I'm safe now, wake up and talk to me.."

Getting no response Miyuki begins to tear up and trembles as she says, "Kanako...Don't leave me...I don't want you to die...sister Kanako!" She looks up at Ayame and says pleadingly, "Is there anything you can do?! Please! Help Kanako!"

Ayame grimaces slightly as she says, "I can try to help her..but..falling from such a height her wounds might be severe...or worse..." She gives Miyuki a reassuring look as she adds, "But I will try my best."

She then looks back down at Kanako as she thinks, "I haven't tried this new revival spell I learned on a person yet, just dead plants. Hopefully it'll work for Kanako."

She places her hands on Kanako and begins to concentrate and Sam eye's widen in awe as a large blue magic circle appears under Kanako and her body begins to glow with a light blue light. Ayame could sense Kanako's internal and external wounds were being healed and a wave of relief passes through her. After a while the blue circle fades and Kanako stirs slightly then slowly sits up.

Miyuki smiles happily as she says, "Thank goodness! Kanako, are you okay?!"

Kanako looks down at her body then glances around in awe as she asks softly, "...H-How am I alive? Last thing I remember is falling to ground...so how?"

Miyuki replies gleefully, "Ayame healed you sister Kanako. There was a bright blue light and now ya all better."

Kanako looks at Ayame in astonishment as she asks, "Ayame...you saved me?"

Ayame nods and smiles at her as she replies, "Just alittle magic tis all. I was worried it might not work."

Kanako smiles back at her as she says, "It seems to as I feel fine now. Thank you, Ayame." She then adds quickly, "Let's head back and check on the others."

Ayame and Sam nod in agreement. The group then heads back to the children's house in Koyota. When they walk inside, Miyuki runs over to her grandmother and hugs her as she says, "Grandma I'm back!"

Ayame looked around, it seemed like everyone here was ok. The old woman hugs her tightly as she says with a relieved tone, "Thank goodness you are alright." She looks up at Ayame and says with gratitude, "Thank you so much for saving them."

Ayame gives her an embarrassed smile as she says, "Tis nothing. It's the least I can do as I am the one who got you into this mess." She then remembers the steamed meat buns and takes the knapsack off her back and opens it and takes them out. She hands a batch to each of the children and says, "These are for you. They're rice balls filled with boar meat and veggies. I hope ya like em."

The children take them from her happily then begin to eat as they were quite hungry after such a terrifying ordeal. They loved the taste of the food and happily told Ayame, who blushed but was happy they enjoyed her cooking. The group stayed at the house until the sun began to set.

As the group leaves, the children wave after them and Miyuki calls out, "Thank you Sister Ayame! Come back soon!"

Ayame waves back and Kanako turns to her and says, "They have become fond of you. You're part of the family now."

Ayame blushes as she replies shyly, "I'm honored. I've never had any siblings growing up."

Kanako smiles as she says, "You have a way with children. I can see it with the way you treat them and Niss. You'd make a good mother and wife someday."

Ayame's blush deepens as she asks, "Y-You really think so?" An unbidden image of her belly round with a child comes to her mind and she couldn't help the smile that painted her lips. "A family..of my own.." she thought. The life of an ordinary woman was appealing to her.

Kanako nods as she replies, "Of course. What I speak is truth."

Ayame smiles at her and says gently, "T-Thanks, that means a lot."

A smile crosses Sam's face as he hears their conversation. He completely agreed with Kanako's words as a small blush paints his cheeks at the thought of Ayame someday bearing his child. "..If it were only that simple." he thought to himself.

Roca exchanges a knowing look with Clive at their words. She then says cheerfully, "Ya know we'll be married someday too."

Clive nods in agreement as he says gently, "...Yeah." A shocked look then crosses his face, "Wait, what?!"

Roca gives him a confused look as she asks, "Did I say something wrong?"

Clive has a flustered look as he stutters, "I...well..." He then points between them, "You.. me...us..being.."

It was Roca's turn to blush as she replies frantically, "O-Oh! N-No. I was merely saying that we'd each find love someday." She then thinks to herself, "Although I wouldn't be against such an idea. He is quite charming and handsome."

Clive let's out a relieved sigh as he says, "Ah, ye scared me there for sec." He then thinks, "I'd seen her out in the woods alot. I always thought she was pretty."

The two then hear slight laughter in front of them and see the others giggling as they look at them. Clive then asks, "What ye laughin at?"

Kanako grins at them as she waves a hand dismissively and says, "Oh nothing."

Ayame smiles at them both as she says, "If you two do get married to each other I wish you both much happiness."

Sam grins as well, deciding to get alittle payback, as he joins in, "Yes, much happiness. Word of advice, try not to let your eyes stray once you do or she'll gut ya."

This makes Roca and Clive go beet red and they both reply angrily in unison, "We're not getting married!"

Ayame giggles as they continue to walk while saying, "That's what they all say."

They then reach their campsite and as the others get settled, Ayame pulls Sam to the side and says in a whisper, "Come with me."

Curiousity piqued, Sam follows her and they disappear into the woods as the others stare after them with curious looks on their faces.

Clive looks over at Roca as he asks, "Where they be off to?"

Roca shrugs in response as she replies, "If she wanted us to know she would've told us."

Kanako nods in agreement as she chimes in, "True, not everything should be our business. Let them have their privacy." She then adds, "Now then, let's get some sleep."

The others nod and settled down to rest for the night. Meanwhile in a small clearing not too far from the campsite, Ayame is practicing her water shield spell with Sam. Before they had started Sam was abit apprehesive as he knew Ayame was still tired from the last session but her stubborness made him cave in.

"Pace yourself." said Sam as he overlooked her progress. Her shield was now lasting slightly longer then last time. "If you use too much magic at once you'll exhaust yourself before you can make a counter attack."

"Easier..said..then done." panted out Ayame. Her shield then dissapates and she sits down on the ground as she catches her breath. When she does, she looks up at Sam and says, "It must have taken you a long time to master this."

Sam chuckles as he replies, "It did, but you've made more progress then when I first started. It took me over a month." He sits down next to her and gives her a warm smile, "The rate you are going you'll have it perfected in a week's time or less."

Ayame nods, a notion of pride filling her at his words. She then says softly with a smile, "Thank you."

Sam gives her a curious look as he asks, "For what?"

His heart fluttered slightly at the warm look she gives him as she replies, "For coming with me and teaching me." She then adds softly, "It's alot to ask of a person but I am grateful to have friends like you."

A faint blush paints Sam's cheeks as he turns away and says shyly, "..I..It's nothing."

Ayame takes note of his red cheeks and asks, "Your face is red. Are you not feeling well?"

She reaches over to feel his forehead but he catches her hand and says gently, "I-I'm fine...just...not used to being praised." He looks down as he frowns slightly and adds, "When you are called monster for most of your life, nicer words seem...strange."

It was Ayame's turn to blush for he had yet to release her hand as she says, "A-Ah." She was quiet for a moment then gives his hand a gentle squeeze, "Well, you're no monster to me." She gives him a soft smile, "I quite like you so ya better get used to hearing nice words."

Sam's heart fluttered at her words, "She..likes me?" He then scolds himself, "Don't get ahead of yourself. She's being nice so don't ruin it." He looks back over at her and says with a soft laugh, "Heh, well, I'm honored you think high of me." He returns her smile, "So..thank you."

Ayame's smile widens as she replies, "You're welcome." She thinks to herself, "His expressions are adorable. Especially when he's embarrassed."

Sam then slips his hand out from hers as he stands up and adds, "Well, that's enough training for one night. Let's head back and get some rest."

Ayame nods as she stands up as well. As she watches Sam walk away she thinks to herself, "He really is sweet. He may not be human but he's definitely better than the men here in Koyota." She then catches up to him and both head back to the campsite to settle down and rest for the night.


	12. Test Of Strength

Chapter Twelve: Test Of Strength

The next morning, Ayame wakes up early and goes to catch some fish for breakfast. After catching a good amount, she returns to the campsite and sets about prepping the fish to cooked and eaten. As she does this, the others begin to stir from their slumber.

Once the fish had been cooked, everyone gathers to eat. As they dig into the food, Roca turns to Ayame and asks, "So what are our plans for today?"

Ayame pauses with her food for a moment and says, "Well..I was thinking bout visiting Yamataikoku to the south of here." A small smile paints her lips as she adds, "My father always talked of his journeys there from Koyota during his youth to me when I was a child. It was before he became the Koyota army's general and was also where he first met my mother. I want to see the place for myself now."

Roca gives a small smile and says, "Sounds like it could be fun. I am sure the scenery is as beautiful as this place."

Clive grins as he chimes in, "Wherever you go we'll follow lass."

Ayame nods and returns his grin as she says, "Alright, once breakfast is over we'll pack up and leave for Yamataikoku on Arez."

The others nod and the group eats their fill. They then climb up onto the dragon's back and Ayame leans over and says to Arez, "Okay Arez, head south to the island four miles from here."

The dragon let's out a roar then takes off and heads in the direction it was told to go. After what felt like an hour they arrive upon the shores of the island of Yamataikoku. Arez lands and Ayame and the others climb off the dragon's back then look around in awe.

The land was abit similar to that of Kyoto with lush sakura forests but with more exotic foliage. Rivers and waterfalls carved the landscape along with misty mountains in the far distance. As the group travels further into the sakura forest Ayame couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her.

She moves closer to Sam who was walking next to her and notices he had a wary expression and asks softly, "You sense it too huh?"

Sam nods slightly as he replies, "Yeah, I don't think we're alone in this forest."

Ayame nods then turns to the others and says gently, "Be on your guard, something's off."

Suddenly the group hears a male voice yell out to them, "You there, Halt!"

Ayame and the others stop as a few swordsmen appear in front of their path. Ayame glances around her as more swordsmen appear at the group's sides and from behind, swords drawn.

Sam grasps his sword, preparing to unsheathe it as he says with a growl, "They finally decided to show themselves." He moves in front of Ayame slightly as he says gently, "Stay close to me Ayame."

A man who looked to be the leader of the swordsmen glares at Ayame and the others as he says angrily, "Trespassers, state your business here or we will cut you down where you stand."

Ayame calmly replies, "We are just travelers passing through here. We mean no harm to you."

The swordsman raises an eyebrow then says sternly, "You say that but you could be lying. I think you be spies from the Koyota army. You will come with us to Lady Himiko for she decide your fate."

Ayame gives him a slow nod as she replies, "As you wish, but you will see the words I speak are true."

The swordsman scoffs as he says, "We'll see soon." He turns to the other men and says, "Let's go."

Ayame turns to the others and says quietly, "Do as they say lest we enrage these people further."

The others nod and a swordsman behind them says sternly to them, "Get movin!"

One of the swordsmen look at Arez and asks the leader, "What of this creature? It looks to be dangerous. Do we kill it?"

Arez growls loudly in response to the man's comment, causing him to step back.

Ayame says in a stern but reassuring voice, "He is not just some creature but a dragon and my friend. He will not harm you unless you intend to harm me or him."

The leader of the swordsmen looks between her and the dragon as he asks warily, "How do you know this?"

Ayame replies gently, "Arez has yet to harm me or my friends. That and he only follows my orders."

The man nods then turns to his men, "Leave it be." He looks at Ayame and says sternly, "Wench, should your word be false and your dragon try to harm our village we shall kill it, understand?"

Ayame nods in understanding as she says, "Fair enough, but you have my word he won't."

The leader gives her a skeptical look then gestures to his men to follow him as he says, "Back to the village!"

She and the others allow themselves to be escorted to a large village surrounded by a giant wall made long spiked wooden pillars bound together. As they pass through the gates, Ayame notices the villagers within giving her and the others both looks of curiosity and fear. They head towards a large shrine temple within the center of the village and walk up it's wooden steps and head inside.

Within the temple was a group men in front of a woman in miko clothing. She had fair skin, her long black hair braided into low twin tails in the front decorated by pale blue ribbons. As they walk towards them, Ayame hears one of the men say to the woman, "Monarch, Orochi warned us, he would destroy our country if we didn't increase our sacrifices to him. What will you do ma lady?"

A look of surprise crosses Ayame's face as she thinks to herself, "Orochi? Isn't that the name of the eight headed serpent monster spoke of only in our land's as mythical tale? He is real?" She then remembers all of the things she has encounter thus far and mentally scolds herself, "Of course he is as everything else I have seen proves to be real."

The woman has a look of despair on her face as she says, "It is tough. I think we would rather die than allow Orochi to destroy us like that." It was then that she notices the swordsmen as they stop in front of her and the one of them behind Ayame and the others says sternly to them, "Kneel before her ladyship."

As Ayame and the others comply and get on their knees, the woman looks to the leader of the swordsmen and asks, "You have brought strangers into my temple. Who are these people?"

The swordsman bows before the woman as he replies, "Ma Lady Himiko, we found these trespassers within the sakura forest outside the village. They say they are travelers but I believe them to be spies from the Kyoto army. We brought them here for your judgment. What shall we do with them?"

Lady Himiko looks at Ayame and her group and asks, "Young woman in blue, what say you in your group's defense? Choose your words wisely. For they could be your last as I can sense when a person is lying."

Ayame looks at the woman and says soft pleading tone, "I assure you we are not spies Lady Himiko. I am but a traveling herbalist and these people with me are my friends. We merely traveled here to see the land of your people as my father spoke of it in high regard when I was a child. We don't mean you or your people any harm. If you still wish to deliver punishment, then punish me for it was my idea and let my friends go free."

Lady Himiko looks at her with surprise as she hears Ayame's words of self-sacrifice. She sensed no trickery in the young girl's words. She walks over to Ayame and peers into her face. Ayame doesn't look away and gazes at the miko, her heart thundering in her chest. The miko could sense a strong magical aura from the girl and thinks, "She has strong power..maybe she can aid us."

Lady Himiko turns to the swordsmen and says, "The girl speaks words of truth. These people are but innocent travelers." She turns back to Ayame and the others and says with a sad smile, "Please stand. I apologize for our cruel treatment. Years of war have harden us and made us skeptical of outsiders."

Ayame and the others slowly stand up. She then gives the miko a reassuring look as she says with a small smile, "Tis ok, your actions are understandable." She then asks, "Orochi truly does exist?"

The miko gets a surprised look as she asks, "You heard that did ye?" When Ayame nods she says, "Yes he does, for countless months many of our people have been sacrificed to that monster. We don't have the manpower to deal with him ourselves. But..." She hesitates.

Ayame tilts her head curiously as she asks, "But...what?"

Lady Himiko gives her a pleading look as she replies, "I have sensed a strong magical power from you much greater than my own. I know I am in no place to ask such a request but I would like for you to kill Orochi for us."

Ayame's eyes widen in shock at the miko's request as she asks tentatively, "M-Me? Kill Orochi?"

The miko nods as she replies, "You are the only one capable of doing so." She then asks, "What say you?"

Ayame ponders for a moment as she thinks, "They want me to take on that monster? It be dangerous, but I was put on this world to save humanity so I'll help them."

She then looks at the miko with determination and says, "I'll do it. Tell me where to find Orochi."

Sam and the others give her surprised looks and Lady Himiko smiles as she says, "Bless you. As for finding Orochi it will be easy." She walks over to a shelf and takes down a fancy lookin bottle then picks up a blue clothing and walks back over to Ayame to give them to her as she says, "He likes to drink so simply puts this bottle of Sky Sake on his altar in Sky Land. And put this on as it will be cold."

Ayame nods as she takes the bottle and clothing from the miko. She shrugs on the blue clothing which turned out to be a cape as it draped over her body. She then asks, "Where is Sky Land exactly?"

The miko solemnly replies, "Don't worry bout that for I can send you there myself." She give her a apologetic look as she adds, "Unfortunately, I only have enough magic to send one person as most of it is used to defend this village. You must face Orochi alone."

Ayame's eyes widen in shock and Sam furrows his brows as he glares at the miko and protests, "You're gonna send her to fight that monster alone?! That's suicide!"

Roca nods in agreement as she chimes in, "You must at least send one of us with her!"

One of the swordsmen points a sword at Sam's chest and says angrily, "Quiet beast! You may speak only when spoken to by our lady!"

Sam stares at the swordsmen with a dark look, his fingers twitching slightly as the urge to draw his sword passed through him. However, he restrains himself for Ayame's sake.

Ayame glares at the swordsman and says, "Don't call him that! He's as human as you are. Even more so!"

Lady Himiko lifts a hand as she says, "Calm down, this man is merely concerned for her well-being." She gives the swordsmen a stern look, "I will not have blood shedded within my temple. Sheath your blade."

The swordsman does as she asks as Ayame turns to Sam and says gently, "I know you and the others are against this, but I must do this. These people have no one else to help them. More people will die if Orochi lives."

Sam gives her a worried look as he says, "I know, but it's dangerous. What if something bad should happen and I am not there to protect you..I couldn't live with myself."

Ayame gives him a reassuring look as she says, "I understand, but this woman believes I can take Orochi down. If she thinks I can do it then I will trust her judgment. My powers were given to me for a reason and that is to do good like you said." She gives him a small smile as she adds, "I will be careful Sam, so please?"

Sam gazes into her eyes for a moment then lets out a deep sigh as he says, "Alright but.." He clasps his hands over hers as he says gently, "Promise me you'll come back safely in one piece. If not, I'll stay annoyingly close by your side forever."

A small blush paints Ayame's cheeks as she nods with a small smile and says, "I promise." She was touched by his concern and protective nature. It reminded of her father though Sam was gentle while her father was stern.

As Sam releases her hands Ayame turns to the miko and says, "I'm ready when you are Lady Himiko."

Sam watches as the miko nods and a blue light begins to glow around her as she begins to chant. A blue magic circle appears under Ayame's feet and her body glows with a blinding bright light and she disappears from his sight. He let's out another sigh and Roca pats his shoulder to comfort him as he thinks to himself, "If there are any gods, hear me and let her come back to me safely. Don't take her from me."

Meanwhile in Sky Land, Ayame shivers as a blast of cold wind caresses her bare skin and she looks around. She was ontop a hill and the land and trees around her was covered in snow.

Up ahead of her was a large blue altar and she thinks to herself, "That must be the altar. Time to face Orochi and hope I make it out of this alive." The snow crunches under her feet as she walks over to the altar and places the bottle of sky sake upon it's center and takes a few steps back away from it.

A flash of light comes from the sky as she hears a voice says with a hiss, "What an aromatic wine."

A bolt of lightning descends down to the ground before the altar, causing Ayame to shield her eyes due to the bright light. When the light fades she looks and there before the altar was the eight-head serpent monster, Orochi. He had green scales and a yellow underbelly. His body covered almost all of the hill.

She stares in awe as the giant eight-headed snake flicks his tongue out, tasting the air and he looks down at Ayame and says with a hiss, "Not only do I get wonderful wine but they sent me a beautiful maiden as well. Tell me are you this year's sacrifice? You look delicious. I can't wait to taste you."

Ayame gulped slightly but stood firm as she says defiantly, "No I am not. I am here to kill you."

Orochi laughs as he says mockingly, "Ridiculous! You, a feeble human, want to kill me? Don't overestimate your own strength. Your life will end once I, Orochi, eat your delicious-looking body."

Ayame smirks as she says confidently, "You will soon know my ability once you try to eat me."

Orochi bares his fangs at her as he hisses while saying, "Then I will send you to the King of Hell. Let you repent in front of him."

The eight-headed snake lunges at her and she dodges then sends a blast of lightning magic at Orochi causing him to shriek in pain and three of his head's opens their mouths as a blue ball of magic forms within and shoot them at Ayame, who casts a water shield around her to protect herself from the barrage of the attack.

Ayame then summons water around her and casts it at Orochi, sending scythe-like blades of water at him. They strike several of his heads, cutting them from his torso and leaving only his main head behind. This causes Orochi to screech out in pain and rage as he whips his large tail at Ayame and she dodges out of the way in time.

She then sends another blast of lightning magic at Orochi and he shrieks in pain again then sends another barrage of magic blasts at her. Ayame manages to shield herself from his attacks, but, to her surprise, Orochi lashes his tail out at her once more as she did so and ensnares her within it.

Ayame struggles to get free but it was vain and she could feel the snake's coils tighten around her, making it harder for her to breathe. She hears Orochi laugh as he says, "Nice try, but no one has ever defeated me. I'll admit, you took me by surprise dear sorceress but now it ends here."

Ayame struggled to stay conscious but with each breath her world became darker and all she could think of was Sam and how she had failed to keep her promise to him. Just as Orochi was about to eat her, a loud roar is heard and flames rain down upon Orochi, causing him to shriek in pain and loosen his grip on Ayame.

Ayame feels Orochi's tail loosen and she takes this chance to escape and stumbles to the ground as her vision was still abit blurry. She breathes of a load of fresh cold air into her lungs and her vision clears. She then turns to see Arez tackling Orochi from above. She watches in awe as Orochi thrashes wildly to shake Arez off of him but it was in vain. The dragon tears into the giant snake's body with it's claws, and crushes the Orochi's throat with one powerful bite from it's dagger-like teeth-filled jaws.

As Orochi falls to the ground in a bloody heap, Arez lands beside Ayame in a protective stance then roars fiercely at Orochi. The dragon then swivels it's head towards Ayame and nuzzles her with it's snout.

Ayame reaches up to touch Arez's snout and asks softly in disbelief, "Arez...how..?" She then remembers the mark on her hand and glances down at it, "The mark...through it...you sensed I was in trouble." A smile paints her lips as she hugs the dragon's face, her body trembling and tears threatening to fall down her cheeks "...You saved me. Thank you, my friend."

A glow of bright light makes them both turn and Ayame watches in awe as Orochi's body began to shrink and change a smaller sized version of himself. Ayame slowly gets up and walks over to investigate as she thinks to herself, "Why has he become small?"

Upon closer inspection, Ayame notices something jutting out of Orochi's tail and thinks, "Looks like there's something in his tail. I wonder what it is..guess I'll find out." She walks over to Orochi's tail and kneels down next to it and begins to pull on the object. After a few tugs, it comes out and Ayame sees that the object within her hands is a sword.

She notices it had carved kanji writing upon it and looks closer at the words. Ayame reads it out softly, "Heavenly Sword of Gathering Clouds." She ponders for a moment as she thinks, "Why does that sound familiar...wait, could this be the legendary sword spoke of in the tale of Susanoo? My father spoke of the tale once but to think it actually exists.."

Suddenly the sword glows with a bright light then vanishes. Ayame looks around and says, "W-where did it go?" She then thinks to herself, "Well wherever it went I'm sure there's a reason for it."

A relieved sigh escapes her lips as Ayame glances at Orochi's dead corpse and says, "Glad that's over with. Now to get the hell out of here." She then stands up and walks over to Arez. She climbs onto the dragon's back then leans forward and pets the dragon's neck as she says, "Take me back to others, Arez."

The dragon let's out a roar and flaps it wings as it takes off into the air and flies in the direction of Lady Himiko's village. As she soars ontop of Arez, Ayame stares at the skyline and thinks to herself, "I was almost at death's door just now. Guess there are some things in this world that even I can't handle. How can they expect me to save the world when I can't even save myself?" The images of her friend's faces flash through her mind, "Not only that, how can I protect those that mean the most to me?"

After awhile the village comes into Ayame's sights and Arez flies down and lands in front of Lady Himiko's temple. Ayame climbs down off of Arez's back and pets the dragon once more then heads inside the temple.

Inside the room, Sam was pacing and Roca says reassuringly to him, "She's gonna be alright Sam. Have alittle faith in her."

He prepares to protest when a familiar scent hits his nose and he turns to see Ayame walking in the doorway of the temple.

Ayame waves to all of them as she says, "I'm back every-Ah!" Her words are cut off as Sam runs over to her and embraces her tightly. Heat rose to Ayame's cheeks as she feels everyone's eyes on them and she says softly, "Um..Sam?"

Sam pulls back slightly and asks softly, "You're not hurt?" He brushes her cheek with his thumb as he inspects her face. She seemed to be okay.

Roca nudges Clive and he grins at her as they exchange knowing looks while they watched the interaction between Ayame and Sam.

Ayame gives him a reassuring smile as she replies, "I'm alright Sam." She watches as Sam breathes out a sigh of relief and let's go of her.

Niss runs over and hugs Ayame's waist as she cried out happily, "Ayame! Willier Lamolis!"

Kanako let's out a sigh of relief as well as she states, "She seems to be okay. Thank goodness."

Roca and Clive nod in agreement as Ayame pats Niss on the head and says, "Good to see you too Niss."

She then turns to Lady Himiko, "Your ladyship, you needn't worry bout Orochi anymore as he has been slayed."

Lady Himiko smiles at her warmily as she says, "I knew I was right in choosing you. You shall be known as the warrior who killed Orochi." She then asks," Tell me, what name do you go by?"

Ayame give her a sad smile as she replies, "Ayame Tsuruko your ladyship, but to be honest I am not worthy of such an honor. For you see, Orochi almost claimed me as well."

Sam's eyes widen in shock along with everyone else at this while Ayame continued, "I did managed to harm him, but Orochi outwitted me. Had it not been for my dragon Arez I woulda been snake food. If you should thank anyone it should be my dragon for he had sensed I was in trouble and came to my rescue whilst dealing the killing blow to Orochi."

Lady Himiko gives her a small smile as she says, "You are humble, I like that." She then adds, "Be as it may, Orochi has fallen by your hand. We shall hold a feast tonight in honor of you helping us."

Ayame nods with a smile then remembers the sword and says to Lady Himiko, "By the way your ladyship, I found a sword within Orochi's tail which had the words "Heavenly Sword Of Gathering Clouds" carved upon it. When I took it out, it glowed with a bright light and vanished."

The miko gives her a embarrassed look as she says, "I know of that blade and I am ashamed. That sword was originally a holy relic protected by generations of Yamataikoku's kings and queens." She frowns as she continues, "However, one day it was stolen by Orochi and hidden in his tail. As a result, Orochi gradually became stronger and stronger."

She then gives Ayame a smile as she says gratefully, "When you killed him, the sword returned to me itself." She turns around and walks over to an altar and picks up a clothed object. She brings it over to Ayame and hands it to her.

Ayame takes it from her and uncovers the object partially and her eyes widen in shock as it was the sword she had pulled out of Orochi. She then hears Lady Himiko say, "Now that you have killed Orochi, this sword belongs to you."

Ayame looks up at the miko in disbelief as she stutters, "M-Me? B-But I can't...it should stay with you as you are the queen of Yamataikoku."

Lady Himiko shakes her head as she replies, "I may be the queen but I failed in my duty of protecting it. I believe the gods have planned this all along. That sword was destined to be wielded by you and I hope you can make use of it to wipe out all evil forces."

Ayame glances down at the sword and thinks to herself, "Am I really worthy of such a weapon?" She then bows before the miko and says, "Thank you, your ladyship. I will do my best."

Lady Himiko smiles then turns to one of swordsmen and says, "Begin the preparations for the feast tonight." She turns to another one, "You and a few others prepare them rooms to sleep for the night." The swordsmen nod then set about to do as she asked.

Ayame blushes as she says shyly, "Y-You don't have to do that. I don't wish to impose upon you."

The miko gives her a reassuring look as she says, "I insist, it would be rude of me to send our hero and her friends to sleep in the woods."

Sam places a hand on Ayame's shoulder and says to her, "Let's take her up on her offer. Besides it'll only be for tonight."

Ayame considers it for a moment then nods with a smile at Lady Himiko and thanks her for her hospitality. Later on that night the village celebrates the death of Orochi and the group was treated to delicacies of roasted wild meat and vegetables along with bottles of sake. It was a night Ayame would not easily forget.


	13. Beast Odor

Chapter Thirteen – Beast Odor

The next morning Ayame is awoken by the sounds of laughter from downstairs. She stretches her sore body, the events from yesterday had worn her out. After the feast they had been given rooms to sleep in with the temple. It had been a long time since she had slept in an bed. As comfortable as it was, it had nothing on sleeping under the endless starry skies with Sam watching over her.

She blushes slightly as she remembers the hug Sam had given to her when she had returned from her fight with Orochi. It had taken her by surprise and was the first time she had ever been hugged by a man. "He must have been really worried about me." she thought.

They had become close over the days they had been together. Ayame was sure that she had developed feelings for him. Though this notion didn't bother her as she liked Sam and the way he was as a person. The only things that did bother her was how Sam would react if she confessed these feelings to him due to the war his tribe was in and the issue of her future in this world once the beings of darkness have been vanquished.

She climbs out of bed and leaves her bedroom. She heads towards the hot spring room within the temple to bathe. When she goes inside she is greeted by the steam and heat of the water. The room was vacant, much to her joy, and she removes her combat clothing.

She let's out a content sigh as she steps in and sinks half her body into the warm water. It was quite different from bathing in the cold water of rivers. She closes her eyes and thinks, "Where do I go from here? My family is gone and we have no leads on Frederico's whereabouts. So what do we do now?" She shakes her to clear it, "Best not to think bout right now. Though hopefully something will turn up." She then sinks herself deeper into the water and relaxes for awhile.

Moments later, she gets out of the bath and dries off. She then gets dressed and heads downstairs to eat. As she descends down the steps, she sees the others gathered at a table of food. Roca notices Ayame from her spot at the table and smiles as she says cheerfully, "Good morning." She pats the seat next to her as Ayame walks over, "Here I saved ya a spot. Better hurry up and eat lest Clive eats it all, glutton that he is. It's quite delicious."

Clive casts a glare at Roca, "I resent that remark there lass. A man's gotta be fueled properly for battles or he feed the fishes." He then goes back to eating.

Roca rolls her eyes and Ayame smiles as she sits down next to her best friend then begins to make a plate for herself. After abit of morning chatter the group finishes their meals and are greeted by Lady Himiko who asks, "I take it everyone is enjoying themselves?"

Ayame glances up at the woman and smiles as she replies, "We are, and thank you for the meal and rooms. Your hospitalilty is much appreciated."

Lady Himiko smiles backs as she says, "Twas a pleasure to do so as you have helped us a great deal." She notices that they all had their gear and adds, "You all will be leaving us I presume?"

Ayame nods as she replies, "Afraid so as we have a journey to complete."

The miko nods in understanding then says, "Before you leave, there is something I wish to address to your attention." She gestures to Niss, "It is to my knowledge that this young one here has a spell placed upon her." She then adds, "What perplexes me is that it appears to be not of your doing."

Ayame blinked in surprise then looks down at Niss then back at the miko as she says in a confused tone, "Spell?"

Lady Himiko nods as she replies, "Yes, though do not worry it is not a malevolent one. I first sensed it upon her while you fought with Orochi." She glances at Niss as she then adds, "She speaks in odd tongue which I presume is of the spell's doing. Someone must not have wanted her identity to be known thus placing it upon her."

Ayame listens to this as she thinks, "I suppose it would make sense. It must be why she was left under that tree all alone." She then says, "Yes she does, though I never thought it to be a spell's doing. Oddly enough she understands us though." She then asks, "Could you remove it?"

Lady Himiko shakes her head as she replies, "My powers are used to repel and expel things of dark origin. Her condition I have not the power to remove."

Ayame gets a crestfallen look as she had been wanting to understand Niss since she had been traveling with them. Even more importantly, she wanted to learn more about her. Why was she left alone under that tree? Now another worry has been added to her list. Who was the person that placed the spell upon Niss?

Lady Himiko notices this and says, "However, there are rumors of a person that remedies such afflictions living within a village called Inchon. They may be able to help your friend if you wish for the spell to be removed."

Ayame perks up at this news and asks, "Where is Inchon exactly?"

The miko smiles as she replies, "From what I am told it is to the far west of here and Koyota."

"Then that's where we'll go next." said Ayame with a confident nod and smile. She then turns to the others and says, "Let's start off."

The others nod and the group gets up from the table to leave. As they walk past the other residents, Ayame couldn't help but notice that there was a strange odor in the air. She glances around, trying to trace where the odor was coming from when a peculiar dressed man walked past them.

As he passed, Ayame notices how the odor had gotten stronger but disappears as the man heads towards the temple doors. She then thinks to herself, "Why is it that when the man leaves the odor disappears? Is there some connection?"

She turns to Sam, who's face had a wary expression, and asks softly, "I take it you smelled that too?"

He nods as he replies, "Yes, I am most certain whatever is causing that odor is not human for it is animalistic."

Ayame furrows her brows as she cautiously gestures to the man leaving and says, "That odor seemed to come from that man who passed us just now. We should follow him incase what you say is true and he tries to cause trouble for Lady Himiko's village."

Sam nods and Ayame turns to the others as she says in a soft voice, "Before we leave here, there's one more thing we must do. Sam and I have detected an odor from a disturbance that we need to check out before it causes any trouble here."

Roca ponders for a moment then says, "I did think the room smelled strange." The others nod in agreement and she adds, "Lead the way Ayame. If there is evil to be vanquished we shall help you just as we have since the beginning."

Ayame smiles at her friends as she says, "Thank you, everyone." She turns to Sam and asks, "Think you can track him?"

Sam nods as he says, "I can, his scent is potent enough."

Ayame nods then turns to Niss and says, "Niss, I want you to stay here with Arez for this might be dangerous, okay?" The little girl nods in compliance and walks out the temple doors to go keep the dragon company.

The rest of the group then all follow Sam as he tracks the scent in his wolf form which lead them into a cave deep within the forest outside the village. They enter the cave cautiously and find the man they had seen from the temple inside. He turns towards them as he hears them approach.

Ayame and the others stop in front of him and Ayame asks, "Who are you? We know you're not human due to your smell. What were you after in the village?"

The man gives her a surprised look as he replies, "Well, it seems you saw right through me. And here I thought my shape-shifting skills were pretty good."

He smiles as he adds, "I sense great power within you. No doubt it will improve my skills." He licks his lips, "How bout you give me your body? It's an delectable looking one at that I must say."

Ayame flinches slightly as she steps back and Sam pulls her closer to him, guarding her as he says with a growl, "Not if I have a say bout it."

Roca unsheathes her machete and takes her place next to Ayame as well, glaring at the man as she says in a cold voice, "Your guts will be over this cave floor before we'd let you touch her."

Suddenly a female voice rings throughout the cave as it says, "Nine-tailed fox Sharon, I finally found you!"

Everyone glanced around in surprise until a glow of yellow light appears near them within the cave then fades. In it's place stood a miko-clothed woman. Ayame recognizes her at once as it was Lady Himiko.

Sharon snarls as he steps back slightly and says, "Himiko, you again! I should have killed you before!"

Lady Himiko holds her ground and says sternly, "I am going to seal you forever so that you may not cause mischief upon our village again." She chants a few words and the dark aura within the cave begins to feel purified.

Sharon smirks as he taunts, "Seal me? Are you even able to?" He then becomes engulfed within a bright green light and grows larger, his body changing shape. When the light fades, the group stares in awe as what stood before them now was a large, yellow-orange furred nine-tailed fox.

Lady Himiko turns to Ayame and says, "Ayame, don't worry. I have set a boundary that weakens Sharon's strength but we must still be careful. Show your ability as the owner of the Heavenly Cloud Sword."

Ayame nods and unsheathes the sword from her hip and a wave of luminous blue light passed through the blade as it channeled Ayame's magical energy.

Sharon laughs as he says, "Very well, let's play! But that body shall be mine!"

A whirl of magical wind whips around Sharon and blasts it towards Ayame with a whip of his tails. Ayame jabs her sword into the ground and braces herself with it. She was unmoved by the blast but feels the wind sliced at her arms slightly, leaving a few cuts. She hears her comrades cries of pain as they were sent flying back by the gale of wind.

Ayame glances back at her friends in alarm. To her relief they slowly get back up though a few of them weren't unscathed either. She then returns her attention back to Sharon who leaps at her in an attempt to capture her but is forced to dodge as a blade flew towards him.

The blade swerves around and returns back to the outstretched hand of Roca. Sharon casts a glare at Roca, who smirks at him. Enraged by her smugness, Sharon prepares another gale of wind as he snarls out, "You little wench, you shall pay for such insolence."

Seeing the oncoming threat, Ayame pulls out her sword from the ground and thinks to herself, "I'm not fully skilled in the ways of swordsmanship but from the tale my father told me this blade should be able to control wind. If that's the case then maybe I can use Sharon's attacks against him. Only one way to find out."

As Sharon sends another blast of wind their way, Ayame swings her sword and watches in amazement as the gale is forced back towards Sharon who exclaims, "What the-Argh!" He cries out in pain as his own attack hits him full force and sends him crashing against the cave wall.

Before Sharon had a chance to get up and retaliate, Ayame places her hand on the ground and a large blue magic circle appears underneath the nine-tailed fox. Icicle pincers then appear from out of the ground and trap Sharon within their grasp.

As the nine-tailed fox struggled to get free, Lady Himiko chants a few words then says Sharon, "Sleep in the boundary forever!" Another magic circle appears underneath Sharon and the fox grins wickedly as he says, "Haha, Himiko, are you really able to seal me?"

"What?!", the miko gasps in surprise as she sees an aura of magic surround Sharon and the magic circle dissipates. The nine-tailed fox then sends out a blast of wind magic, sending Ayame and Lady Himiko flying. Sharon's body then glows and disappears, leaving no trace of his presence.

Sam had managed to catch Ayame mid-flight. He looks down at her and asks worriedly, "You alright?"

Ayame nods as she replies, "I'm fine, thanks." She looks over to Lady Himiko and asks, "Are you okay Lady Himiko?"

The miko slowly gets up and replies, "I am alright." She glances over to where Sharon once was and says, "It seems I underestimated him and his power." She looks back over at Ayame and says, "Though I am surprised you were able find Sharon. It took me awhile to track him down after I detected his aura."

Ayame gestures to Sam as she says, "We smelled a strange beastly odor coming from one of the men in your temple. We had a feeling he wasn't human. I thought he might try to cause you and your people trouble so I had Sam track him down and it lead us here."

Lady Himiko smiles at her as she says, "I knew I was right in choosing you to wield the Heavenly Cloud Sword. I will leave Sharon's fate up to you."

Ayame blinked in surprise then nods as she says, "I will do my best, your ladyship." She watches the miko's body glow as the woman chants out a few words then disappears. Ayame then returns her attention back to Sam and asks softly, "What about you? Are you alright?"

She inspects him for wounds. As her hand brushes against his left shoulder, Sam winces slightly at the contact. Ayame retracts her hand away, her silver eyes becoming filled with concern as she says softly, "You're in pain."

Sam gives her a small reassuring smile as he says, "I'll be alright, it's nothing fatal."

Ayame shakes her head as she says sternly, "No it's not. A small wound can become fatal if not treated properly." She frowns as she adds, "You and Roca got injured due to my sense of justice by trying to protect me. If anyone's at fault for this it's me." She then reaches up once more and places her hand on his wound and a blue light appears under it.

Sam's eyes soften as he watches her slowly heal the wound and says gently, "..Ayame, we protect you because we care for you. When you protect someone you want to keep safe, one doesn't always weigh their own life against the one important to them." He places a hand upon her cheek as he continues, "I'd rather become injured from protecting you then have you possessed by some monster and him make you commit horrible deeds that will haunt you."

Ayame leans her face against his palm, a smile and blush painting her face as she says softly, "..You're really sweet ya know that?"

He smiles back at her, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. Ayame untangles herself from his arms then goes over to heal Roca and check on the others, who seemed to be okay, much to her relief.

As she glanced around, Ayame notices Sharon was no longer in the cave with them and says, "Looks like he got away." She then adds, "No sense hanging around here, let's go."

The others nod and the group leaves the cave. They then make camp deep within the forest away from the cave. Once they were settled, Ayame walks off into the forest. Sam watches her vanish behind the trees and says, "I suppose she wants to train."

As he stands up, Clive gives him a surprised look as he asks, "Train?"

Sam nods as he replies, "Aye, I'm teaching her how to use the water shield spell."

A look of understanding crosses Roca's face as she smiles and says, "So that's what you two have been up to."

Sam gives her a curious look as he asks, "Yes, it is. What did you think we were doing?"

Clive grins as he replies, "Well, we thought you two mighta been gettin' lovey-dovey with one another. She's warmed up to ya."

Kanako nods and Sam blushes beet red as he says, "What?! No!" He let's out an agitated sigh as he composes himself and adds, "Anyways, I need to go make sure she's not overexerting herself."

He then leaves to follow after Ayame and hears the others chuckle behind him as he did so, making him blush once more. He catches up to Ayame, who had already begun to practice on her shield, but something was off. Her shield was flickering and barely staying stable for more than a sec.

"You're distracted. You must be focused to keep it up." said Sam as he watched her.

Ayame's shield disappates, she then sighs as she says softly, "Sorry." She walks over to the river and sits down next to it.

Concerned, Sam walks over and sits down next to her and says, "You are troubled."

Ayame shakes her head to which Sam says insistently, "Yes, you are. A troubled mind is not good." He then adds, "If you are with your trouble when fighting happens, more trouble will come to you."

He watches as she gives in with a sigh and replies softly, "Okay..maybe I am." She then nervously begins to play with his fur scarf.

Wondering what was on her mind, Sam asks, "And what is it that troubles you?"

Ayame gets an ashamed look as she let's out a soft sigh and replies, "I am..scared."

Unsure as to why she would say such a thing, Sam asks, "Scared of what?"

Ayame replies softly, "Of not being strong enough...for any of this." She gazes across the water as she continues, "When I was fighting Orochi, he had almost succeeded in killing me." She frowns slightly, "Had Arez not come to my aid I would not be here."

She glances down at the Heavenly Cloud Sword next to her and adds sadly, "I do not deserve this blade like she thinks. We only got lucky with Sharon back there."

Sam ponders for a moment then says, "Orochi was a formidable creature from what Lady Himiko told us. He was not like the bandits you encountered before and it was your first ever true battle." He then adds, "I understand your anguish, as a warrior myself. But do know this: There are times we fall and times we succeed. But remember you have people you can depend on by your side. You're not alone in this as the fear of helplessness resides in everyone. We all want to be strong."

He smiles at her, "Know what else? You are like the ocean, gentle and fierce. Don't doubt yourself as I know you're capable of a lot. We achieve strength through practice and experince. It is a long road but you will get stronger, all you need to do is believe in yourself just like we do you. This was your first battle and it won't be your last."

A small smile paints Ayame's lips as she says, "..And the ocean bows to no one." She glances over at Sam, a warm look in her eyes as she adds, "Thank you for the advice, Sam. I feel alot better now."

Sam nods as he says warmly, "I'm glad I could help." He then stands up and adds, "We should get some rest to prepare to go to Inchon tomorrow."

Ayame watches as he walks away, then glances back down at the sword next to her as she thinks, "If I am to become stronger, I need to aquaint myself with other ways to fight back besides magic. And I know exactly where to start." She then gets up and follows after Sam. When they reach the campsite, they find the others have passed out.

She walks over to Arez and curls up next to him. The dragon opens one eye to look at her then closes it as it let's out a content growl. She then looks over at Sam and says affectionately, "Goodnight Sam."

Sam glances over at her from his spot by the campfire and replies, "Sleep well, Ayame."

He then watches as she yawns and lays her head against Arez's forearm. Her eyes closed and he soon heard the sound of her gentle breathing as she fell asleep. He let's out a yawn himself then closes his eyes as he let's fatigue set in and goes to sleep.


	14. Brave Kanako

Chapter Fourteen – Brave Kanako

The next morning, Ayame and the others were gathered around the campfire as they enjoyed a meal of fish with edible foraged veggies and berries while immersed in pleasant chatter despite the tension that happened yesterday.

Ayame stops eating for a moment and says to the others, "I feel we should focus on finding Sharon before we go to Inchon."

The others stopped chatting as they turned to look at her, few of them having shocked expressions and she grimaces slightly as she adds, "I know it didn't work out well in our first encounter, but Lady Himiko entrusted me to deal with him and I feel I should uphold the responsibility of doing so. If I don't, there's no telling what he'll do to other innocent people."

Sam frowns slightly at this but gives her a nod as he says, "It will be dangerous, but if that's what you wish to do then I'll do everything in my power to help put an end to Sharon."

Roca nods in agreement as she says, "Same here." She looks at the others as she asks, "Whatcha say you guys?"

Clive smirks as he says, "I relish a good challenge. Count me in lass."

Niss simply nods in agreement and the others turn to look at Kanako. She gives them an uneasy look as she says softly, "I agree in the fact that it will not be an easy task and will risk danger to our lives." She then gives them a confident smile as she adds, "Though if it means it'll protect more innocents from harm then I shall do what I can to help vanquish this threat."

Ayame smiles warmly at her friends as she says, "Thanks everyone." Her brows then furrow as she then adds, "The only trouble would be finding him again. I doubt he'd stay in the same area while Lady Himiko and the villagers are aware of his presence. Plus we wounded him slightly so he probably went somewhere secluded that none of them know of in order to recover." She then asks aloud, "But where would that be?"

Kanako looked thoughtful for a moment then says, "There is one place where humans of this land rarely frequent. It is known as Shayii Hill to the far north of Kyoto. From what I hear, it has quite the cold climate with heavy snowfall and aggressive wildlife that deters anyone from settling there. It could be possible he went there."

Ayame glances at Kanako with a thoughtful look as she says, "It does sound like he would go there. Guess that's where we're headed." She glances at the others and adds, "I'll ask Lady Himiko for some warm cloaks to wrap yourselves in as well as boots. No risking freezing to death."

Roca gives a grateful smile as she says, "The thought is appreciated."

Sam shakes his head as he says, "My wolf form will be adequate enough for the cold so do not worry for me."

Ayame frowns as she asks worriedly, "Are you sure?"

Sam nods as he replies, "Yes, I may not be able to wield my sword in that form but my fangs and speed alone should make up for it. Plus my senses will be sharper as well and will be needed if we are to track him down through the snow."

Ayame sighs slightly as she says, "You make a fair point." She then adds softly, "Though even knowing this doesn't really ease my worries."

Sam gives her a reassuring smile as he says, "I'll be fine Ayame. Should I feel the least bit unwell I will let you know. I promise."

Ayame nods silently and they all resume to eat the rest of their food. When they were done, they head out to Lady Himiko's temple. The miko was surprised by their return and asks Ayame, "I thought you were heading for Inchon?"

Ayame nods as she replies, "We were, but we need to take care of some unfinished business. However, it is in a place that is quite cold so I thought maybe you'd be willing to give us some cloaks and boots for the trip."

Lady Himiko nods in understanding, taking in her friends state of dress as she says, "Of course, whatever you need." She turns to a guard next to her, "Bring them warm cloaks and boots."

The guard nods and goes to do as he was asked. Moments later he returns and hands each of Ayame's friends a cloak and a set of boots. The group thanks Lady Himiko for her generosity and the miko says to Ayame, "Travel safely now, young ones, for the night is dark and full of terrors."

Ayame nods with a smile as she replies, "We will. You take care of yourself as well, ma lady."

The group then exits the temple and climb onto Arez, who stretched his wings eagerly, ready to go whenever and wherever. Ayame pats the dragon and says, "Ya might not like where we're going Arez but we need you to take us there. Now fly north!"

The dragon let's out a roar then takes off into the air in the direction it was told. After an hour or so they come upon a snowy mountainous land below and Kanako points down to the ground as she says to Ayame, "That's it! That's Shayii Hill!"

Ayame nods then points to the one of the mountainous hills as she says to Arez, "Fly down there Arez!" The dragon let's out a roar and dives down from among the clouds. As they fly lower they are greeted by a gale of snowy wind and heavy snowfall falling around them.

The dragon lands onto the ground, stirring up white sprays of snow with it's wings. Sam jumps off and transforms into his wolf form as the others climbed off Arez's back.

Ayame gives Arez's head a pat as she says, "Thanks Arez, now then let's find a spot to get you and the rest of us out of this snowstorm."

Clive looks around then points to a large nearby cave and asks, "Will that cave work?"

Ayame glances over to where he was pointing. The cave entrance looked big enough for Arez to walk in and she smiles as she replies, "That's perfect."

The group heads over to the cave and Sam wanders inside to check for danger as the others waited outside. He returns a moment later and says, "All clear, looks like this cave been vacant for awhile."

Ayame nods then turns to the others and says, "Alright, let's set up camp here and wait til the storm dies down abit before we begin our search."

The others nod and they all set to work on gathering wood from the area outside the cave. They managed to get a large fire started to warm up the large cave thanks to Arez's fire breath. With their work finished, Ayame begins to make a stew for the group with alittle help from Sam as he had run off to hunt up some rabbits for her to add to it.

An hour later, the group sits around the fire eating their meal. Ayame looks to the entrance of the cave and sees that the snowstorm has died down. She then looks at the others and says, "Looks like the storm has finally died down."

The others nod as she glances at Niss and adds, "I want you to stay here with Arez, okay Niss? I don't doubt your power, I just feel better if you were out of harm's way as you're a child still."

The little girl nods in response. Once the group was done eating, they set out into the snowy wilderness. Sam led the way in his wolf form as he tried to track down Sharon's scent. As they climbed up a hill, Ayame looks to her left and stops in her tracks as she spots a large patch of peculiar looking grass a few feet from them. She then says to the others, "Hold on a moment."

The others stop and turn to look at her as Roca asks curiously, "Something the matter Ayame?"

They watch as Ayame sprints over to a patch of grass and says excitedly, "This is stanch grass. I've heard that this kind of herb grows only in snowy mountains. It has a good medicinal effects on trauma. I think I'll gather some of it. I'll just be a minute." She then begins to collect some of the grass.

Clive smirks as he says, "Lass is dedicated to her line of work ain't she?"

Roca nods as she smiles and Kanako glances around warily as she says tensely, "I have a feeling we're not alone. We're being watched."

The others look around and Sam's ears pick up a faint growling noise. He looks in the direction of the noise, which was where Ayame was picking the stanch grass, and sees several sets of yellow eyes peering out at them from the shadows of the trees nearby her.

Suddenly Kanako draws her bow and yells, "Ayame! Get away from there, hurry!"

Ayame glances back at Kanako in confusion then hears a branch snap and turns to see two large brown wolves burst out of the trees and pounce towards her, their fangs bared. Before they reached her, she sees some arrows fly through the air and strike the wolves in the chest, killing them.

More wolves burst out from the trees and encircle the group. One of them leaped towards Ayame, who reaches to her waist to draw her sword.

Sam sees this and snarls as he charged forward and tackled the wolf. They tousled arcross on the ground, kicking up snow with angry snarls sounding from their throats, their sharp teeth flashing and gnashing at each other. They dissappear into the brush and a loud yelp was heard.

Silence then falls around them as Ayame stares into the brush and calls out fearfully, "Sam!"

There is no reply and Ayame fears the worse. She glances back towards the others and, to her relief, sees they had dealt with the rest of the wolf pack and were fine. Suddenly, the sound of a twig snapping reaches her ears. She turns around and reaches for her sword, ready to draw it. Though to her awe and relief, Sam appears out from the brush and pads over to Ayame who looks him over frantically as she asks, "Are you alright?"

Sam replies in a reassuring tone, "I'm quite alright Ayame. This isn't my first fight with a normal wild animal."

Seeing that he was unharmed, Ayame throws her arms around his neck in a hug, her fingers intertwining in his white fur as she trembles and says in a soft shaking voice, "Don't scare me like that ever again." Tears leaked from her eyes as she said this.

Sam is startled by this reaction, though the understanding as to why hit him as he thought, "She thought I was going to die like Xaolan." He then nuzzles her gently as he says soothingly, "It's okay, Ayame. I'm not going anywhere. I be breaking my promise to follow you if I did."

Ayame pulls back slightly, a small smile painting her lips as she wipes her tears away with her sleeve. They then hear Roca say in alarm, "Kanako, you're bleeding!"

Upon hearing this, Ayame rushes over to the others with Sam behind her. She kneels down in front of Kanako, who was kneeled on the ground and holding her shoulder, and says, "Lemme see your wound. I'll heal it."

Kanako shakes her head as she says, "I'm alright, it's just a tiny scratch." She gives her a small smile, "I just underestimated them is all."

Ayame's brows furrow as she says sternly, "I wasn't askin. Now lemme see." She glances at Clive and Sam and adds, "You two turn around. No peeking." The two comply and face away from them.

Kanako sighs as she slowly undid her sash and slides off the left sleeve of her kimono, exposing her injured shoulder to her and says, "It really isn't all that bad."

Ayame places her hand upon Kanako's shoulder as she replies, "Any wound can be fatal and as a herbalist I can't bring myself to ignore any injury or symptom of illness. Even more so when such things happen to my friends." Her hand then begins to glow light blue with healing magic.

Kanako gives her a small grateful smile as she says, "Thank you."

As the wound slowly closes up, Ayame notices a blue tattoo marking upon the top portion of Kanako's left breast. The image appeared to be that of an eagle and a cold chill ran down Ayame's spine as she thinks, "She has a blue marking upon her body like Roca and Xaolan." Her face pales slightly, "Then that means...Kanako is one of the unlucky stars..."

Kanako notices Ayame's pale face and asks, "You look pale, is something wrong?"

Ayame shakes her head as she replies, "I'm fine, just worried bout the upcoming fight is all."

Kanako nods in understanding as she says, "I think we all are but I'm sure things will turn out ok in the end."

Ayame smiles slightly though deep down she wasn't convinced. She then stands up and says, "Let's keep moving."

The others nod and Sam says, "It's not too much farther now. His scent has become stronger." He turns towards a path that led up to large ice covered cave, "It's leading towards that cave up ahead."

Ayame nods and the group makes their way to the cave. They enter the cave and Sam transforms into his human form. A stern expression paints his face as he sniffs the air then says, "He's up ahead."

They traveled down a long tunnel cautiously, as they journey deeper inside an uneasy feeling was growing inside of Ayame as she thinks to herself, "I don't know why but I'm getting the feeling that Sharon's and Kanako's fates are intertwined with each other. By the goddesses I hope I'm wrong."

The group reaches the end of the cave, and sure enough, they find Sharon with a small infant at his feet.

Ayame takes a few steps forward and says to Sharon, "We finally found you Sharon. Your rein of terror ends here by us."

The nine-tailed fox looks at her and smirks as he says, "So you have, but do you really think you can vanquish me? You failed last we met and this time Lady Himiko isn't here to aid you." He picks the infant up in his mouth as he adds wryly, "Now I'll eat this infant and regain the last bit of strength I need."

They watch in horror as Sharon tosses the infant into the air and swallows it in one gulp and the group feels a surge of power radiate from Sharon. It was then Ayame noticed the skeletal remains that were scattered all over the ground of the icy cave and she asks shakily, "How...How many?"

Sharon licks his lips and smiles evilly as he replies, "..Enough." He then adds, "I am glad you have come to me. It saves me the trouble of finding you as I still want that delectable body of yours." He licks his lips once more and a shiver of disgust runs down Ayame's spine.

Kanako's face was painted with rage as she says in disgust, "You...Monster!" She quickly draws her bow and fires an arrow at Sharon but it was too slow and the nine-tailed fox dodged it easily.

Sharon laughs as he says, "What a pity. You missed me. Now it's my turn!" He whips up a whirlwind of wind power with his tail and hurls it at Kanako.

Ayame draws her sword from it's sheath on her hip as she says, "I won't let you hurt Kanako!"

The nine-tailed fox scoffs at her actions as he says, "Fool! Do you think you can protect everyone?!"

Ayame swings the sword and the whirlwind is forced back and hits Sharon, throwing him back against the ice wall of the cave. The nine-tailed fox slowly gets up and snarls at Ayame as he says, "How is it that you able to reflect my attacks back at me with a mere sword?!

Sharon's eyes glance at the sword in Ayame's hands and his fur bristles as he says, "It can't be...that sword...that is the Heavenly Cloud Sword of Susanoo! How did you get that?! Last I heard it was in Orochi's possession!"

Ayame smirks as she says, "True, Orochi did have it, but he crossed paths with me and met his end just as you will." She then adds sternly, "This blade can control wind, making your attacks useless. So give up, it's over Sharon."

The nine-tailed fox snarls as he says, "No, I can't kill you but I can make sure you live a wretched life! Your body will be mine!"

Sharon's body glows then turns into a green colored whirlwind and streaks across the ground towards Ayame. Kanako sees this and pushes Ayame out of the way as she cries out, "Watch out!"

The whirlwind engulfs Kanako and she cries out in pain, "AHH!"

Ayame picks herself up off the ground then turns around and cries out in horror at the sight before her, "Kanako!"

She runs over and swings her sword in hopes that it would stop Sharon as she yells, "Let her go!" A wave of wind emits from it and heads directly for Kanako, but it is deflected and Ayame takes the full brutal force of her attack as she cries out in pain while she is sent flying back.

Sam runs over and catches her in mid-flight. He looks down at her and asks worriedly, "Are you alright?"

Ayame winces in pain, clutching her side as she slowly sits up in Sam's arms and says, "Not really though my condition is the least of our worries."

They hear Sharon's laugh fill the room as he says wickedly, "Though she had intervened this girl contains great power as well. She shall become my second body."

Kanako gasps in pain as she struggled against the wind and says, "No, you can't take my body!"

Sharon snarls as he says, "Don't resist! Accept me!" The green whirlwind of air seeps into Kanako's body through her mouth and she falls onto her knees against the ground. Her left arm slowly reaches for her bow and she pulls it back away from the weapon with her right hand as she gasps, "No..I..won't let you...control me."

Ayame stares at Kanako in horror as she thinks to herself, "He's inside her body..what do I now?!"

Suddenly they all hear a female voice say, "I sensed a great disturbance of power. To think the source of it was you Sharon."

A blue light glows in front of them and Lady Himiko appears. A wave of relief passes over Ayame as she says, "Lady Himiko, you've arrived at just the right time! Please help Kanako! Sharon has possessed her body!"

Lady Himiko's face was deadpan as she says, "Ayame, I did not come here to save Kanako."

Confused, Ayame asks in disbelief, "What do you mean? Even if it's not the reason you can't just let her suffer like this."

Lady Himiko gives her a stern look as she replies, "Sharon is currently trapped inside that girl's body. Our best course of action is to kill Kanako before he uses her body for evil and escapes. I left it to you to vanquish Sharon as the owner of the Heavenly Cloud Sword. This is your duty to fulfill no matter the cost lest more lives perish."

A shocked expression paints Ayame's face as she objects, "No! I can't do that! Kanako's not some animal to slaughter! She is my friend! There must be some other way! Surely you can expel him from her body!"

Kanako looks at Ayame as she pleaded, "Ayame, it's okay! Please kill me! Don't let this monster use my body for evil!"

Ayame looks at Kanako with a dumbfounded expression on her face and Lady Himiko says, "Ayame, we have no time to come up with another plan. Kanako is using the last of her strength to control Sharon. Hurry and kill her so that he is forever trapped here."

Ayame looks down at the sword in her hand as tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes and says in a pained voice, "But I...I can't just..."

Kanako sees the indecision on her friend's face and pleads with her once more as she cried out, "Do it, Ayame! Kill me and vanquish Sharon! That's why we came all this way for right?! Hurry and kill me as I don't have much strength left to hold him at bay!"

Tears begin to streak down Ayame's cheeks as she slowly stands up and walks over to Kanako. She raises her sword and plunges it into Kanako's chest as she says sorrowfully, "Forgive me."

Sharon let's out an agonized cry and Ayame feels his evil prescence leave them as Kanako's body glows with a green light. As the light fades, Ayame withdrew her sword from Kanako who falls to the ground in a bloody heap. Ayame then drops her sword and pulls Kanako onto her lap as she casted a sorrowful look at her and repeated through falling tears, "..I'm sorry..*sob*...I'm so sorry."

Kanako looks up at her as she feels Ayame's tears hit her face and says softly, "Don't be sorry. You did the right thing." A small smiles paints her face as she adds, "Ya know, my grandmother once said that when I die I will become a star. So I will see you from the sky. We may be parted physically but I'll always be with you, my friend." She then slowly closes her eyes and her breathing stops.

Ayame shakes her head as she says defiantly, "No, no, no. I won't let you die!" She casts the revival spell on Kanako, however Kanako did not wake up and confusion filled Ayame's face as she asks in disbelief, "Wha-why isn't it working? It did before."

Lady Himiko looks down at Kanako as she replies, "I sensed that spell was used before on her. Sadly the revival spell can only call back a person from the dead once."

Ayame looks over at her in shock as the miko continues, "However, that is natural. Life is always bound by limits. It is not a thing that can be saved multiple times."

Lady Himiko gives Ayame a stern look as she says, "Ayame, did you believe yourself to be a god? That you could cheat death by using that spell?" She let's out a sigh, "I suppose this lesson would have been learned sooner or later. Whether it had been a friend.." She casts a glance at Sam, "Or lover."

The miko looks down at Kanako, "That girl sacrificed herself for the sake of others. She was very brave." She looks back up at Ayame, "I sense you have more trials ahead of you." She then adds with a solemn look, "Sad as this is you must continue your journey. Honor her sacrifice and be strong. Farewell." She then disappears in a flash of blue light.

Ayame looks down at Kanako in silence and Sam walks over to her then kneels down next to her. He places a hand on her shoulder but said nothing, though the concern in his eyes was evident. Tears streaked once more down Ayame's cheeks as she turns and wraps her arms around his waist and he responded in kind by wrapping his around her, pulling her closer to him as he murmured words of consolation to her while she cried.

The others hanged their heads in silence as they all mourned Kanako. Unnoticed by them, a blue orb of light seeped out of Kanako's body. It was her soul. It then drifted up into the starry skies and became the constellation of Aquila.

It wasn't til an hour later that group carried Kanako's body, as Ayame refused to leave her body in the cold cave, back to the campsite and settled down for the night though there was no cheerfulness as they all fell asleep.


	15. Guilt

Chapter Fifteen – Guilt

Sam awakens the next morning as a beam of sunlight peeked through the cloudy sky and hits his face. He stretches as he let's out a yawn then looks around. The others were still asleep, however one of the group was missing. Ayame wasn't sleeping next to Arez like she was when they had turn in for the night.

Knowing that the land residents beyond the cave was hostile, a feeling of panic fills Sam as he gets up and heads outside the cave to look around for her. "Please, let her be alright." he thought to himself, "I know you blame yourself for Kanako, but please, don't be reckless Ayame."

As he searched the landscape before him, a swishing sound reaches his ears and he follows it to it's source. What he sees before him stuns him and he looks on in awe. There was Ayame, swinging her sword through the air in different directions and blasts of wind from the blade sent rifts of snow flying. Her cheeks were flushed, due to the cold, but her eyes had a fierce look to them. Clouds of transparent white smoke escaped from her mouth as she panted with each swing.

"She must have been at this for awhile." he thought. Deciding to intervene, Sam walks over and draws his sword. As Ayame turns and swings her sword his way, his blade clashed with it, causing her to get a startled look as she looked up at him.

"You're practicing...swordplay?" asked Sam softly, never breaking his gaze from hers.

Ayame withdraws her sword as she says tentatively, "...Sam." Unable to withstand his stare, her eyes drift down to look at the snowy ground as she replies softly, "...Yes."

Light snowfall begins to drift down upon them as Sam sheathes his sword then says, "You're gonna catch cold. Let's head back to the cave." He then turns and begins to walk away.

Ayame nods and follows after him, a sense of uneasiness filling her. His face had been unreadable. Was he angry with her? Or worried? She decided it was probably a mixture of both, after all she had come out here alone in a dangerous area.

They go inside the cave and sit down near the campfire. Sam notices Ayame trembling slightly and says in a concerned tone, "You're shaking like a leaf."

Ayame shakes her head and he sighs as he says sternly, "Yes, you are. I can see you shivering from here. That's what happens when you work up a sweat in the cold. C'mere."

He pulls her into his arms, much to her surprise, and shivers slightly when her cold skin contacts his. Feeling her gaze now upon him, he blushes slightly as he explains himself, "M-My body heat will warm you up faster than that fire will."

Ayame's heart thudded in her chest, a blush painting her cheeks due to how intimately close they were. The warmth from his body felt good to her chilled skin and she snuggled closer to him. After a moment of silence passed between them, she asks softly, "You are...angry with me?"

She listens to his gentle heartbeat as he replies softly, "I'm not angry...though you did scare me." He then adds, "I know you're upset about Kanako but this place is dangerous and sword can only do so much. There are more strong beings, like Dober, out there in the world. You need to be more careful."

A shudder passed through him at the thought of Dober finding her. The rhino beast-man was known among them to be merciless and skilled with a long sword.

A sense of guilt passed through Ayame as she says, "I'm sorry." She then adds tentatively, "But...it's the same for me. When you or the others are in danger...I get afraid too...That's why I was practicing...I want to become stronger...I never, ever...want to use you...as my shield."

Sam listens to her, a feeling of uneasiness filling him. He gazes into the campfire, a solemn look on his face, and says, "I understand, but swordsmanship is more than just swinging a sword around. It's the art for killing things. To pick up a blade, one is throwing themselves down the path of blood and conflict."

Ayame glances up at his face. She could see a fearful look behind the determined stare in his eyes. The words of the augury woman play in her head as she thinks to herself, "I am already walking that path wether I want to or not." She ponders for a moment, then asks softly, "That being said, does it scare you...because you think I'll be in more danger if I use a sword?"

He doesn't reply but she feels his grip tighten on her so she assumes his silence as a yes. She then asks, "I know shouldn't ask it of you, but...will you...teach me?"

He had been a good mentor to her so far and was the only one she could ask out of everyone. Clive used a club and Roca's machete was not of the same build as her sword so her fighting style would be different. Sam was the only one who wielded an actual sword out of the group.

He hesitates slightly on answering her, which makes her lift herself up so she'd be in his gaze and gives him a pleading look as she says, "Please? You're the only one here who can."

She then adds, "I know I won't be physically powerful enough to overthrow some opponents, but I need to know enough to where I can outwit them in close combat. Just like the ordeal at Sky Land, you won't always be around to protect me either. I know you fear for me but I need this. So please?"

Sam's heart raced in his chest as her face was a breath away from his, her silver eyes staring at him. He couldn't help but find himself lost in them. Even more so, it felt as if she could see into his very soul. He wanted to protect her from all harm but she was right. She needed to learn.

He let's out a sigh and replies, "Alright, but you must do exactly what I say." He gestures for her to get up as he adds, "We'll start our first lesson later. For now, let's focus on what we're going to do in this moment. Like breakfast for instance."

Ayame nods as she settles herself down next to him and says with a smile, "Yes sir."

She then watches as he gets up and says to her, "I'll go catch us a few rabbits. Wait here." He then transforms into his wolf form and walks out of the cave.

Ayame turns her attention towards the campfire, the flames have gotten low so she grabs a few logs and places them onto the flames. As she stokes the fire, Roca and the others stir from their slumber.

As they gather and sit around the campfire, Ayame says to them in a cheerful tone, "Morning, Sam went out to catch breakfast, he should be back here shortly."

Clive let's out a yawn and replies sleepily, "That's good. I'm so hungry I could eat a cow.'"

Roca gives him a knowing look as she says teasingly, "That's not hard to imagine, seeing how much you ate at Lady Himiko's temple." She shakes her head slightly, "I've never seen a man put away that much food. You were like a bottomless pit."

Ayame chuckles at Roca's remark as she chimes in, "Then you'd be awestruck by the amount of food my father and his men put away as I served them tea at their war council meetings. Clive would fit right in."

Clive gets a proud look and says to Roca, "See? Ain't nothin' unusual bout it. I'm as manly as they come."

Roca shakes her head as Ayame chuckles some more. An hour later, Sam returns with a few rabbits in his jaws. He drops them next to Ayame and says in an apologetic tone, "Sorry for the wait, prey is less abundant here it seems."

Ayame nods as she gives him a reassuring smile and says, "It's fine, anything you can catch is worthwhile."

Sam dips his head low as a nod in response then lays down next the fire to warm himself up.

Roca watches her friend prepare the rabbits silently as she thinks to herself, "Should I ask? There's no doubt in my mind that Kanako's death is eating her up inside. But still.." After some debate, she asks tentatively, "How you holding up?"

Surprised by the question, Ayame glances over at her as she says, "Huh?" She then paints a smile on her face, "Oh, I'm doing alright."

Roca gives her a look of disapproval. Seeing that she wasn't fooling her friend, Ayame let's out a sigh as she replies grimly, "Okay, okay, I could be doing better." She then adds softly, "What's eating me up now is the guilt of having to tell that family in Koyota what has become of Kanako. It's only right that I take her back to them as they've made her a part of their family."

A grim look paints everyone's faces in response to her words while she adds sadly, her eyes pained, "I couldn't do anything to save her. Once again, I've ended a dear friend's life with my own hands."

She then thinks grimly to herself, "Is this how it will be for all the star companions that travel with me? Like Xaolan and Kanako, will I be forced to kill to them myself?" She glances at Roca as a sense of anxiety filled her, "Will I have to sheathe my sword into her as well?"

Roca gives her a sympathetic look as she replies, "It isn't your fault, Ayame. Don't be hard on yourself. She pushed you out of the way to save you. Any of us would." She then adds, "We knew there was a danger risk when looking for Sharon, but none of us foreseen one of us being marked as a casualty for this endeavor."

Clive nods in agreement as he chimes in, "She's right, so pull yourself together lass. Kanako wouldn't want ya to mope around like this. We still need to find Frederico and give him payback for the wrong he has committed to Roca. Can't do that if we're caught up in the seas of despair."

Ayame nods as she replies softly, "You're both right." Roca's words replay in her mind as she then thinks sadly to herself, "But I did know...and I was powerless to change her fate."

Sam remained quiet, which perked Clive's interest as he asks him, "You're awfully quiet, you don't got anything to say about this?"

Roca nods in agreement and Ayame let's out soft chuckle as she replies, "He's already given me a stern talk about it after catching me practicing with my sword alone outside the cave."

A low chuckle sounds from Sam at her remark and Roca gives her a incredulous look as she says, "No wonder he gave you a stern talk. Out there practicing with your sword in the cold. You coulda gotten sick."

Ayame nods as she says with a guilty look, "I know." She then adds, "But I'm rather new at it, so I was trying to get acquainted with how to use it. We do have female warriors in my homeland, but they are rare and looked down upon as the way of the sword was idealized for those of masculinity."

A smile paints her lips, "But we have just as much a warrior spirit as they do." She gestures to Sam as she adds warmly, "Sam has graciously agreed to help me train in the ways of swordsmanship."

Roca and Clive exchange knowing looks, Clive then grins as he looks back over at Sam and pats his head as he says teasingly, "More private tutoring? You've come to like doting on her."

Sam pulls away as he mutters something unintelligible and rolls over onto his other side, facing away from them. This makes Clive and Roca chuckle while Ayame blushes slightly. She then checks on the rabbits on the fire.

Seeing that they were done, she takes them off the burning flame and says, "Food's done." She hands a stick thick with rabbit meat to each of them.

They thank her and everyone digs into their food. When they were finished, Ayame stands up and turns to Clive as she asks, "Help me get Kanako on Arez would you?"

Clive nods as he gets up and goes over to where Kanako was laying peacefully on the cave floor. With a strained grunt, he picks up Kanako's body princess-style then carries her in his arms as he follows behind Ayame while she walks over to the dragon who was resting near the cave entrance.

After abit of effort they managed to tie Kanako up on Arez's chest. Ayame then pokes her head into the cave and says to the others, "Let's get out of this cold place."

Roca and Niss nod in response as Sam changes into his human form. They then come out of the cave and climb on top of the dragon's back. Ayame then leans over slightly and says to Arez, "Take us back to Koyota, Arez."

The dragon stretches out it's wings and let's out a roar as it lurched forward. With a few flaps of it's large powerful wings, a whirlwind of snow was created around them as the dragon then lifted it's body off the ground and into the air.

After abit of traveling, they land outside the entrance gates to Kyoto. As they climb off the dragon, Ayame unties Kanako's body from Arez's chest and Clive scoops her up into his arms.

She then pets the dragon and says, "Stay here Arez, we'll be right back."

The dragon let's out a huff in response as it lays down. The group then heads over to the gate entrance and pass through, making their way towards the living district of the town.

They arrive at Yuta and Miyuki's grandmother's house and Ayame takes a deep, calming breath before she knocks upon on their door. She hears a pair of small footsteps sound within the house and as the door opens she is met with Yuta staring up at her.

The young boy smiles widely at Ayame once he recognizes her and greets her warmly, "Hah, It's Sister Ayame!" He then asks, "You came to visit us?"

Ayame let's out a nervous chuckle as she replies, "Yes, I have." She then asks gently, "Is your grandmother here? I wish to speak with her."

Yuta nods as he replies, "Yea, I'll go get her." He then withdraws back into the house and they hear his voice call out, "Granny, Sister Ayame is here! She wants to talk to you!"

The old woman comes to the door a few moments later. She smiles when she sees Ayame and says cheerfully, "Miss Ayame, how good it is to see you, though we weren't expecting company."

She then asks, "My grandson tells me you wish to speak with me. To what do we owe this visit for?"

Ayame gives her a sad smile in return as she replies, "I wish this visit was more on a happier note, but there is something I need to bring to your attention." She then asks, "May we come in?"

The old woman nods, a slight concerned look on her face, as she moves aside for her to pass while she replies, "Yes, of course. Come in."

Ayame walks through the doorway and the others behind her. The old woman shuts the door behind them as they sit themselves on the floor and get comfortable.

She then sits down across from them. She gestures the children to come over and sit down next to her. As they comply, she turns to Ayame and asks, "Now then, what's seem to be wrong dear?"

Ayame takes a deep breath then gestures to Clive to come forward. He nods and moves into view as he lays Kanako's limp body on the floor before the family.

Their eyes widen in shock as Ayame says, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Kanako is no longer with us. I brought her here as I thought it be only right for you are her closest kin."

The old woman clenches her chest, several emotions running across her face. It finally settled on a grim look as she asks gently, "How did it happen?"

A sad look crosses Ayame's face as she replies, "It was during battle. We were fighting an evil nine-tailed fox by the name of Sharon." She then adds, "He was trying to take my body as his to control, but Kanako intercepted at the last second and thus he ended up possessing her body instead. I was forced to thrust my sword into her to save her and kill Sharon before he could cause mischief. There was nothing I could do to keep her from death."

Miyuki gives her a look of disbelief as she yells, "Yes there was! You saved her that one time with that trick you did after that bad man kidnapped us and she pushed him over the cliff!"

Ayame glances over at Miyuki and says grimly, "I tried that Miyuki, but it was brought to my attention that that trick can only be used once to revive someone from death, and as you said, I had already used it on her before."

Miyuki shakes her head as tears begun to leak from her eyes and says softly, "..No,...no,..no..."

The grandmother pulls Miyuki close to her as the little girl then breaks down into sobs and tries her best to console her. Yuta was quiet but Ayame could see he was doing his best not to cry.

It hurt her to the core to see them this way, the guilt of her being the cause for their sadness threatening to overwhelm her as she fought back tears and says in a soft, strained voice, "I'm sorry...I truly am."

The old woman looks at Ayame's pained face and says softly, "Thank you for bringing her to us. I know the guilt you feel must be terrible, but do not let it consume you child. We do not blame ye as I'm sure you did everything you could to save her."

She then adds, "For her resting place we shall bury her in the sakura forest outside of town. She loved to gaze at the falling sakura petals during the spring."

Ayame nods as she says gently, "We'll help you. It's the least we can do." She gestures to Clive who nods and scoops up Kanako's body into his arms.

Everyone then walked out of house and through the town gates. They enter the sakura forest and choose a secluded meadow spot within it to bury Kanako.

After abit of grunt work, they dig a hole into the ground. As Sam and Clive prepare to put her in, an idea pops into Ayame's head. She stops them as she says, "Wait a moment."

They both stop and give her curious looks. As she walked over to them she explains, "I wish to do something before you bury her. Lay her down."

They did as she commanded and Ayame places a hand upon Kanako's arm. She closes her eyes and focuses her magic onto Kanako. The others watch in awe as ice began spread out from Ayame's hand and enveloped Kanako's body.

Ayame's opens her eyes and stares down at Kanako, who was now encased in transparent ice, and says softly, "Now time will not touch her."

She then backs away and gives them the go ahead. Sam and Clive nod as they both move forward and pick up Kanako with strained grunts. They then place her inside the hole and begin to cover her with dirt.

As the others watch, Miyuki says softly between sniffles, "I promised Kanako I would grow to be a poppet."

Her grandmother looks down at her and says in a soothing voice, "You have child, ye most certainly have. Kanako would be proud."

When Sam and Clive were done putting dirt on Kanako's grave, Ayame looks over to the grandmother and says, "We will give you some time alone to mourn her."

She then turns to the others and adds softly, "Let's go."

The others nod and the grandmother gives Ayame a grateful look as she says softly, "Your kindness is much appreciated, child. May you and your friends walk the rest of your journey safely."

Ayame gently nods then turns and walks away silently with the others following behind her. As the sun lowered in the sky, they find a secluded spot within the forest that was near a patch of hot springs and decide to make camp there for the night.

As the group settled down, Ayame turns to Roca and asks, "After all this, we deserve a relaxing dip in the hot springs don't ya think?"

Roca nods in agreement as she replies, "No kidding." She turns to Niss and asks sweetly, "What you think Niss?"

Niss smiles at them both as she replies cheerfully, "Ada, Hilier."

Ayame smiles back her as she chuckles and says, "That's another yes. Okay, let's go then."

Clive and Sam watch as the girls get up and leave. Clive turns to Sam and says, "I think the ladies got the right idea. All this travelin' and fightin' got me body achin'. Let's go."

Sam gets an uneasy look as he says, "Maybe we should wait until they're done."

Clive shakes his head as he says, "Lad ya saw the spring, it has a natural stone wall dividin' it in the middle. They can't see us nor us them. We be fine." He then grins as he adds teasingly, "Though I don't blame ya if ye want to see Ayame all naturale, hehe."

Sam blushes beet red as he blurts out, "W-What?!" He gets a defiant look, "No, I would never stoop so low that I would try to peek at her." He then gets up and adds in an agitated sigh, "Let's just go."

Clive chuckles as he watches Sam walks towards the girls then follows after him. When they arrive at the spring, the two of them wait behind a few trees, keeping their gaze averted elsewhere, as the girls undress and wait til they submerge themselves into the water to sneak over to their side of the spring.

Ayame let's out a relieved sigh as she closes her eyes and sinks into the water to where just her shoulders breached the surface, it's heat piercing through her skin and down into her sore muscles.

Roca watches her friend in amusement for a moment then asks with a grin, "So..Ayame, you and Sam seem to have become alot closer. Decide to pursue him after all?"

Ayame's eyes fly open and a small blush crosses her face as she looks over at Roca in shock and stutters softly, "W-Well...I...um..."

She gives in as Roca stares her down, "I may...have some feelings for him." A small smile paints the corners of her lips as she adds, "He's a sweet and noble man and I've come to love that about him. Never have I met anyone like him. He fascinates me and I feel safe with him by my side."

Roca let's out an 'aww' then asks, "Have ya told him that?"

Ayame blushes even redder as she replies, "N-No not yet...but I plan to. Just...when the time is right." She frowns slightly as she adds, "Though I am kinda scared as to how he'll respond to it."

Knowing Sam's feelings, Roca gives her a wink as she says, "I'm sure it'll work out fine, Just tell him what you told me."

Ayame nods quietly in response. Deciding to turn the subject onto her friend, Ayame asks Roca, "What bout you? You and Clive seem to be getting closer too."

Roca blushes slightly as she replies, "W-Well, I'll admit he is cute and a good fighter, but I doubt he'd feel that way towards me."

Ayame grins as she mimics Clive and says teasingly, "Ya never know til ya try lass."

This makes Roca chuckle and blush even redder as she shoves Ayame playfully. Ayame laughs in response then splashes Roca with water. Niss joins in as well and the three fall into a game of splashing each other. Meanwhile on the boy's side of the hot spring, Clive was giving Sam advice on women, who looked entirely uncomfortable with the subject.

"Now listen, most human men screw like dogs. No grace, no skill, few dozens thrusts and done. That ain't the way to treat a woman. The whole thick of it needs to be about her." said Clive as he made hand gestures.

He then adds, "Ya need to be patient, give her time. Ya manhood shouldn't go anywhere near her caverns til she's slick as a baby seal. When that happens, only then will it be the time for ya to put it inside." He chuckles, "But do it slowly, don't go jamming it in like ya spearing a pig, haha."

Sam let's out a groan as he asks miserably, his face red, "Why are you telling me this?"

Clive grins at him as he replies, "Well, if yer wantin' to court Ayame, it be good to know how to treat her when ya both get down and do the dirty."

Sam sighs as he says, "Look, I appreciate the advice, but I don't need ya putting naughty notions into my head right now. The ones already there don't need the company." He then thinks to himself, "I doubt that day will ever come."

Clive chuckles again as he says, "I'm here as a friend and comrade in arms, lad. Naughty notions come along with it." He notices that his hands were becoming water-logged and adds, "Well, we better be getting out lest we shrivel up."

Sam shakes his head at Clive's remark as they both climb out of the hot spring and get dressed. They then return to find Roca and Niss already back at the campsite.

Clive gives them a surprised look as he says, "Well, looks like the girls got back here before us." He then glances around, "However, one of us is missin'. Where be Ayame?"

Roca gestures to the woods as she looks at Sam and replies, "She's waiting on him to start practicing her swordsmanship."

Sam gets a surprised face and Clive chuckles as he says, "Lass don't waste any time." He nudges his friend as he adds, "Better not keep her waitin wolf boy."

Sam nods then runs off to find Ayame. After abit of searching, he finds her practicing her swings in a small clearing within the forest.

A grin paints the corners of his mouth as he gets closer and unsheathes his sword. He then parries her next strike and she let's out a small gasp of surprise in response. As he lowers his sword, he gives her an amused grin and says, "Starting without me I see."

Ayame lowers her sword and gives him a sheepish smile as she says, "Sorry, I got abit eager to practice." She then asks, "So, what's my first lesson?"

Sam ponders for a moment then replies, "Well, we'll start with basics." He then gestures to her body as he adds, "First, let me see your stance."

Ayame nods and puts herself into her initial position. After walking around and looking her over, Sam asks, "I'm going to adjust something. May I?"

When she nods he gets behind her and clasps a hand over one of hers. Ayame blushes as she feels the heat and firmness of his body touch hers.

A tingling sensation goes through her body as she feels both his breath and voice near her ear as he says gently, "You need to relax your grip and body," He adjusts her hands to where they created a v-like grip, "If you keep them tight, your movements won't be fluid and you'll tire out faster."

Ayame let's out a hum of acknowledgment as she relaxes and says softly, "Be like water."

She hears him chuckle as he says, "Yes, like water." Her body then tenses up and her blush deepens as she then feels him place his warm hands upon her bare thigh.

Bewildered and confused, Ayame stutters out, "W-Wha..-a-are you..doing?"

As he adjusts her leg, Sam replies in a reassuring tone, "I know you're embarrassed Ayame, but just relax. I have no ill intentions." He then adds, "I'm merely moving your leg a few millimeters. What I want you to do is to focus and feel the difference between this and your old stance."

Ayame takes a deep breath as she tries to focus and replies tentatively, "O-Okay." It was kinda hard to do when the object of her affections was touching her so intimately.

Sam keeps himself composed in spite of what he was doing, though a faint blush did adorn his cheeks as he says, "There we go." He then steps back and moves to stand next to her, "When using swords, one needs needs a stance that is stable but adaptable. One foot should always be farther forward of your other foot than it is to the side."

His blush deepens slightly as he gestures to her hip, "Females have a huge advantage over males when it comes to flexibility. Especially in their pelvis, as it is shallower for child bearing which changes your center of gravity and it gives you a much wider range of motion plus better lateral movement. If you move your entire body by using your hip joint, your moves will become one step faster than normal."

He then gives her an apologetic look as he asks, "I'm sorry if that was uncomfortable. Are you alright?"

To his relief, she gives him a nod as she replies, "Yeah, I'm fine." She then adds, "This position is abit tight though."

Sam let's out a small chuckle as he says, "You'll get used to it with time." He then moves in front of her and steps back a few inches. He draws his broadsword and goes into a defensive stance as he adds, "Now then, strike at me."

Ayame nods and surges her body forward, noting how quick her lunge was this time, and swings her blade at Sam, who parries her strike. She could the immense power pulse through her lower body as the swords connected and a grin paints her face.

As she draws her sword away, Sam sheathes his sword and says with a smile, "See? You had more force then earlier. We'll start working on your fighting technique tomorrow."

He then adds, "One more thing. When it comes to your sword, keep the edge of the blade aligned with your target as it will help produce the best potential in your strikes. It also helps to protect both your sword and keep your wrists from being strained."

Ayame returns his smile as she nods and replies warmly, "Yes sir."

Suddenly, a nearby sound carries to Sam's ears and he goes into protective mode as he grabs Ayame, pulling her close to him, and says quickly, "Move back!"

Ayame let's out a loud yelp as she feels Sam pull her close to him, the action taking her off guard. Roca and Clive come running through the brush as soon as they heard Ayame and Roca shouts, "What's wrong?!"

A loud yowl sounds near them and a small, red striped orange cat runs pass. Moments later the sounds of barking followed as six wolves run pass in the direction that the cat had taken. The group watches as the animals disappear into a cave ahead of them.

Staring after the animals in disbelief, Sam thinks to himself, "There's no way...it can't be her. Why the hell would she be here..."

Clive looks on in bewilderment as he says, "Well, ya don't see that everyday."

Roca nods in agreement as she sheathes her machete and says, "Yeah, but least it's not monsters."

Clive nods then clears his throat as he looks over at Sam and Ayame and asks teasingly, "You two plan on stayin' like that?"

Sam and Ayame look at him then back at each other and notice their position. They both blush as they move away from each other.

Roca let's out a yawn and says, "Well, the night's still young so let's all get some rest." She then turns around and begins to head back to their campsite. Clive let's out a yawn and follows behind her.

Meanwhile, a nagging feeling about what he had just seen kept Sam rooted in his spot. He continued to stare at the cave up ahead of them where the animals had gone.

Ayame takes notice of this and asks with a concerned look, "Everything okay?"

Without turning to look at her, Sam replies, "I have a weird feeling about this. You go on ahead, I'll be right back." He then takes off in haste in the direction of the cave.

Surprised by his actions, Ayame quickly sheathes her sword as she calls after him, "Wait! I'll come with you!" She then takes off in haste as she chases after him.

Her voice causes Roca and Clive to turn around in response. They both get a curious look on their faces as they watched Sam and Ayame run in the opposite direction.

Clive turns to Roca and asks, "Where they be off to?"

Roca shrugs as she replies, "I'm not sure, but wherever it is we should all be present in case there's danger. Let's go." She then takes off in a sprint after Ayame.

Clive let's out a sigh as he rubs the back of his head and says, "Bloody hell." He then follows after Roca.

Sam goes inside the dark cave, following the sounds of barking and yowling, and he finds the cat cornered at the end of the cave wall with the wolves closing in on it from all sides. Following behind him was Ayame and the others.

Figuring Sam's behavior had something to do with the cat, Ayame holds out her hand and a blast of lightning comes from it. It strikes near the wolves, startling them slightly as they whirled around to face them.

She didn't want to harm them so she tries to intimidate them instead. She summons lightning magic once more into her hand, sparks flashing around it. The tactic works as fear struck into the wolves and they run pass them, whining and yelping.

Ayame then walks around Sam and crouches down in front of the frighten cat as she says in a soothing voice, "Don't worry little cat. They're gone now." She reaches her hand out, waiting for the cat to come to her.

However, the cat doesn't move. Instead it hisses at her slightly, fluffing out it's fur as it arched it's back.

Ayame frowns as she says calmly to it, "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Sam's eyes widen in shock as he takes in the cat's appearance once more and asks tentatively in disbelief, "...S-Shizune?"

The cat jumps back slightly as it yowls in fright in response to Sam's voice, which startles Ayame as she let's out a yelp of surprise. She then stands up and turns to Sam as she says sternly, "Sam! You scared it!"

Sam gives her an apologetic look as he says, "I didn't mean to, but the cat is-"

Surprised by his earlier statement, Ayame cuts him off as her eyes widen and she looks in shock to the cat then back at Sam and says, "Hold on, you just called that cat Shizune." She then asks in hopes for some clarification, "Like as in the girl Shizune you told me about before?"

Sam gives a slight nod then turns to the cat and says, "Shizune, could you show Ayame your human shape?"

The cat calms down and says in a surprised voice, "Sam, I am surprised that you still recognize me. You've been gone for so long."

It's body then glows as it becomes larger and takes on the form a human women with brown hair tied up in a short ponytail, her bangs pointed in the front and hung down from the sides against her cheeks. She had fair skin with magenta eyes and wore a green tunic with a yellow collar and a red obi. Upon her arms and legs were red gloves and socks and shoes. Atop her head were brown cat ears and had a smooth furred tail that match the color of her ears.

Sam then asks Shizune sternly, "Shizune, why are you here?"

Shizune looks down at the ground as she replies tentatively, "Actually, because..." A blush crosses her face.

Sam notices this and asks worriedly, "Why is your face red? Are you not feeling well?"

Shizune's blush deepens as she shakes her head and replies tentatively, "N-No I'm fine." She then fidgets and adds, "It's just..Well...I-I missed you. I left the village to find you."

Sam's eyes widen in shock then his brows furrow and he shouts angrily, "Are you kidding me?! You idiot! I left to get help for our tribe!"

He then adds, "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is right now with the war going on?! It's why I didn't let you come with me! What if Dober's men found you and I wasn't there?! You could've been captured, or worse, killed! Atop of that the others are probably worried sick! You should go back!"

Shizune flinches and her ears fold back as she asks in shock, "W-Why are you shouting? I told you before you left, I really do like you." Tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes as she says softly, "I wasn't kidding..."

Her eyes then rest upon Ayame and the others and she gets an angry look as she asks, "If that's true then why are you with a bunch of humans?! They hate us! We are nothing but monsters to them!"

Ayame flinches slightly in response to her words, knowing that they were true due to the prejudice that Sam gotten from other people since he began traveling with her.

Sam's ears fold back against his hair and a low growl rumbles in his chest as he replies, "Even if that's true, these humans are not like that." He gestures to Ayame, "She is not like that."

He then adds, "I got caught in a trap near a human village. I thought I was done for until she found me. Instead of alerting other human villagers to my presence to have me killed, she released me."

Shizune listens as he continues, "In return for saving me, I saved her when she was captured by bandits then decided to follow her to protect her from further danger and to find out why she saved me. Since traveling with her, I have seen her strength and her compassion in wanting to help others."

He casts a warm look towards Ayame, "I have told her of our struggle with Dober and she offered to help. When I asked why, her reason is that she saw me as a friend and didn't care that she'd gain nothing out helping us. What mattered most to her was protecting innocent lives. She is kind and does not discriminate against others. She has never mocked me once for what I was. Nor have the others."

A faint blush paints Ayame's cheeks in response to his praise, her heart fluttering in her chest as she fidgets slightly.

Shizune gives him a look of disbelief as she asks coolly, "And you believed her? Are you sure she didn't just say that so that you'd lead them to our homeland only for them to betray us? Humans only help if there's something in it for them. They also betray each other constantly. Most of the tribe now thinks you ran out on us."

A growl sounds in Sam's throat once more as he replies in a frustrated tone, "I understand, but Ayame isn't like that. She has given me no reason to doubt her intentions."

He then adds sternly, "And I would never abandon our people. You know that as well as anyone. In any case, the real issue is you being away from home where it's safe. I would've been back home had you waited alittle longer. But now here you are, looking for me, and the sole reason of you endangering yourself in this manner is because you miss me? It's a stupid reason and you really do need to go back before something bad happens."

Tears form in Shizune's eyes once more as she says gently "..You.." She let's out an agitated sound then takes off running, going pass them as sobs escape from her. She heads towards the cave exit and as she runs she yells, "Sam! You are so stupid!"

Surprised by her reaction, Ayame calls out after her, "Wait! Shizune!" She then turns to Sam and says sternly, "Sam, you have to be more gentle with your words. If it's that dangerous as you say then we need to go after her. She can come with us and we can keep her safe as we take her back to your homeland."

Sam's ears droop in shame as he says, "I know. I regret yelling at her, but she needs to realize the seriousness of the situation." He let's out a sigh as he adds gently, "You're right in letting her join us...but I have made her mad, she might not be willing to listen..."

Ayame nods in understanding as she says, "We'll make her see. Come on. She can't have gotten far."

They all leave the cave and look around for Shizune. After a bit of searching, they find her standing nearby a tree in an annoyed stance, facing away from them, and Ayame motions Sam to try to talk to her.

Sam nods and takes a deep breath, he then slowly walks towards Shizune. He stops behind her and says gently, "Shizune?"

Shizune doesn't turn around, instead she walks a few steps away from him as she let's out a huff, "Hmph!"

Sam's ears droop at her response but he tries again as he says, "Shizune, please. I was angry but I shouldn't have yell at you. I'm sorry." He then asks in a pleading tone," Can you forgive me?"

Shizune huffs once more and turns around to face him as she replies, "Hmph, you know, it's all your fault. How are you going to fix it?"

Sam rubs the back of his neck as he replies tentatively, "W-Well...if you come with us...I can watch over you... til we get back home."

Ayame then walks over to them and speaks up, "What Sam is trying to say is that he cares about you and is worried for your safety." She then smiles at her as she asks, "So whatcha think? Wanna tag along with us?"

Shizune gives Ayame a wary look as she replies gently, "He may trust you, but I don't. But..I'll go wherever Sam goes." She then adds sternly, "To watch _you_ and keep _him_ safe."

Ayame glances at Sam out of the corner of her eye, who was giving her an apologetic look, then looks back at Shizune and nods in understanding as she says gently with a nervous chuckle, "Fair enough."

Clive and Roca watch the three from a distance and a sigh passes Clive's lips as he says to Roca, "Welp, looks like we got a love triangle. Prepare for a lot of drama."

Confused, Roca tilts her head and asks, "Love triangle? What do you mean?"

Clive points to Sam and Ayame as he tries to explain, "Well, you got those two as Sam's in love Ayame and, from what we've seen, there's a possibility she likes him too. However, neither of em have confessed to each other yet."

Roca gets a knowing grin she says, "Oh it's not a possibility, she _does_ like him. I would even go as far as to say she is _in_ _love_ with him."

A surprised look paints Clive's face as he asks, "And how do you know that?"

Roca's voice takes on a playful tone as she replies, "Well, while we were at the hot springs, Ayame confessed her feelings about him to me."

Clive gets an intrigued look as he says with a grin, "Did she now? Well, I think all they need now is a little push for one of em to come out and say their feelings to the other."

He then gestures to Shizune as he adds, "Anyways, what makes it a love triangle is Shizune. She's in love with Sam but he don't feel that way for her and thus you'll be getting a whole lot of drama once she realizes the truth. Yelling, crying, all that good shit."

Roca nods in understanding as she says, "Ah I get it now." She sees Ayame and the others heading back to the campsite and says with a yawn, "Look like we're heading back, good I'm beat." She then runs over to them to catch up and Clive follows after her.

As the group returns to camp and settles down to sleep for the night, Shizune gives Arez a wary look as she asks, "What is that thing?"

Ayame looks up from her spot near Arez and replies, "This is Arez. He's my dragon companion." She gives Shizune a reassuring look, "Don't worry he won't eat you."

Shizune doesn't reply as she nods, her eyes still holding a wary look. She then climbs up into a nearby tree to sleep in. Ayame let's out a sigh as she thinks to herself, "I don't think she believes me. Though she may come around given time." She then closes her eyes and goes to sleep.


	16. Tender Feelings

**A/N: In regards to the sounds Arez makes, I like to picture them as the one's Drogon makes. And with Shizune's weapon, think X-men Wolverine only on finger-less gloves.**

Chapter Sixteen – Tender Feelings

The next morning Ayame wakes up to the smell of roasting fish as it tickled her nose. She slowly sits up and yawns. She then glances over at the campfire and sees that Sam was up and busy tending to the fish on the fire.

Sam hears her and turns to look over his shoulder to see Ayame walking over to him and says with a smile, "Good morning, Ayame."

Ayame returns his smile as she replies, "Morning." She then sits down beside him as she adds, "You caught us fish I see."

Sam nods as he says, "Yes, I woke early, so I went and got us breakfast." He then grabs a stick of fish off the fire and hands it to her, "Here, this one's done."

Ayame thanks him as she takes it from him and blows on it to cool it. She then takes a bite out of the fish and hums in delight at it's savory flavor.

After swallowing, she looks down at the ground as she says softly, "..I shouldn't let it bother me, but I don't think Shizune likes me very much." She then adds, "I know humans have been unkind to your people, but not all humans are bad. She seems to think me to being that way."

Sam gives her a reassuring look as he says, "It isn't you personally, only distrust. The hardships we've endure have hardened us to a degree. She's merely concerned for my safety." He then adds, "It'll take her awhile to open up to you, but human or not, she'll see the truth about you as I have."

Ayame mulls his words over in her head as she takes another bite of her food. She then swallows and states with a sigh, "I hope so."

Sam hesitantly reaches out, and, with abit of courage, places a hand upon her shoulder as he says warmly, "Don't let it get to you. Just let your actions do the talking for who you are. It'll make all the difference."

Ayame looks up at him with a surprised look. It then changes into a grateful smile and she states warmly, "Thanks."

She then asks, "Say, how bout we do abit of training after the two of us eat? It'll help relieve some of the tension in our minds."

Sam blinked in surprise at her suggestion then nods as he replies, "If that is what you wish to do."

Ayame beamed at him as she nods and the two of them turn their attention to finishing their food. She then gets up and walks over to Arez to get her sword. She walks her way over to Sam, who was standing on an open patch of grass a few feet from the campsite.

She stops across from him and goes into her stance as Sam says to her, "Now, despite this being basic training, I want you to come at me as if you're trying to kill me. Got it?"

Ayame gives him a timid look as she says in a hesitantly, "..Try to kill you? But.."

Sam notices her hesitation and says sternly, "You mustn't hesitate. Remember the art of the swordsmanship is one of killing. You must give your all, even if your opponent is someone you care for deeply. Emotion will only hinder you and that will make it easier on your enemy to overwhelm you."

He then adds, "If it bothers you that much, vision me as someone else, one who you despise greatly. But do keep in mind what I have said as it's very important."

Ayame nods and takes a deep breath to steady herself. It wasn't hard for Ayame to picture Frederico in Sam's place. Her desire to vanquish him and the anguish he has caused Roca helped bring the image to light.

She then launches herself into attack mode, taking the initiative to strike at Sam first, who was ready to counter her and counter her he did as he parried her sword. They exchange a few blows then he delivers a kick into her abdomen.

The attack takes Ayame by surprise as the breath is knocked out of her and she stumbles back onto the ground. Her sword clattered into the dirt as well beside her as she lost her grip on it.

After taking a moment to regain her breath, she slowly sits up and gives him a disapproving look as she asks, "You kicked me. That's kinda playin' dirty is it?"

Sam chuckles as he replies, "It is but it's also necessary. Your enemies won't be fighting fair so keep that in mind."

Ayame picks up her sword and stands up. Wanting to correct her mistake, she asks, "So how would I counter that dirty trick?"

Sam smiles at her eagerness to learn as he replies,"When your enemy tries to kick, duck down. Then, you follow it up by striking his standing leg." He goes into his stance, "Try again."

Ayame nods and charges at him again, their swords meet and the two dissolve into an exchange of sword strikes. He tries to kick her again, but this time she was ready and dodges it by ducking down.

However, instead of striking his standing leg with her sword, she sweeps her left leg under him, throwing him off balance.

This takes Sam by surprise as he falls onto his back. He then finds Ayame's sword point hovering over his throat and a proud grin paints his lips. He then causes her to back away as he swats her sword away with his and gets back up onto his feet. He charges at her and the two once again dissolve into a exchange of sword strikes.

An hour later, Shizune awakens to the sounds of swords clashing and looks down from her perch in the tree to see Ayame wielding a sword against Sam. Thinking the girl was trying to kill Sam, she pulls her steel claw gloves onto her hands and jumps down from the tree. She then begins to run over in a blinding fury towards them to intercept.

Meanwhile, Ayame manages to parry Sam's attack, then lowers her blade as she pants out, "I think that's enough for one day, you've worn me out."

Sam nods and sheathes his sword as he says with a chuckle, "Very well, we'll take a break."

He gives her an approving smile, "Despite your attacks being obvious at the start, you quickly learned from those mistakes. You did well for beginner."

Ayame grins at his praise, happy to receive his approval as she says with a gentle chuckle, "..Thanks. Your blows were really fast and strong. It was a challenge to keep my guard up."

Suddenly, they hear a female voice shout angrily, "You traitor!"

They turn to see Shizune lunging at Ayame with blinding speed, the cat girl's steel claws posed to strike at her.

Before Shizune's strike could hit, Ayame brings up her sword to parry the steel claws. Her attack deflected, Shizune jumps back then goes in to attack her again as she yells, "If you think I'll let you hurt him, you gotta another thing coming!"

As Ayame prepares to parry her attack, Shizune seizes the opportunity to go under her guard and delivers a powerful kick to Ayame's midsection, causing her to fly back into the ground.

Confused and startled by Shizune's actions, Ayame clutches her stomach as she slowly gets up and asks in a pained voice, "..Hurt him?...I don't understand...what are you talking about..?"

Sam sees what's going on and yells at the cat girl, "Shizune, stop! It's not what you think!"

However, his words did not reach her, as Shizune's rage clouded her mind and she says angrily to Ayame, "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Don't play dumb! Take this!" Green light envelopes her body as she casts razor-like blades of wind in Ayame's direction.

The attack hits Ayame before she could react, causing her to cry out in pain as the wind slices her skin and the force of the blast sends her flying across the ground. She then slowly pulls herself up, wincing slightly as she did so as blood leaked from her cut wounds on her face and body.

Shizune watches Ayame's feeble attempt to get up and scoffs as she says smugly, "And you're suppose to be powerful enough to help us? Hah, you can't even handle me so there's no way you're a match for Dober or his army." Her eyes narrow, "Time to end this."

With blinding speed, she charges at Ayame to strike a killing blow. However, a sword parries her strike and she jumps back with a shocked look on her face due to the sight before her. Standing in front of her was Sam, who had placed himself between Ayame and her.

Confused, Shizune asks angrily, "What are you doing?! That human tried to kill you! Why are you protecting her?!"

"He's right in doing so. Just what ya be doing to Ayame, lass?" replied an angry Clive. Him and Roca had been woken up by the commotion.

Roca runs over to Ayame to inspect her and tenderly touches the cut on Ayame's cheek as she says with a worried look, "You're bleeding."

She casts an angry look at Shizune, "You ungrateful little...she saves you and this is how you thank her?! I will not accept this!" She reaches up to draw her machete from her back.

Ayame places a hand upon Roca's, which makes the girl turn to look at her, as she gives her friend a reassuring look while saying with a wince, "I'm fine, really. This is nothing."

She then adds, "If anything, Shizune just misunderstood the situation. Let's not shed any more unnecessary blood."

Roca gives her a hesitant look then sighs as she says, "..Alright."

Sam gives Shizune a look of disapproval as he says sternly, " _Her_ name is _Ayame_ , so _use_ it. I know you're just looking out for me, but she wasn't trying to kill me. I was helping her train in using a sword."

Shizune gives him a doubtful look as she says, "T-Training?" When he nods, she lowers her steel claws and asks hesitantly, "So..she really wasn't trying to kill to you?"

Sam shakes his head and guilt fills Shizune as she sees no trace of a lie in his features. Realizing what she has done, a regretful look paints her face as she turns and says in an apologetic tone to Ayame, "I'm so, so, sorry. Please forgive me."

Ayame gives her a reassuring look as she says, "It's fine. We all make mistakes." She then adds with a warm smile, "You're pretty strong. I'm kinda glad we're not actually enemies."

Shizune is taken aback by both Ayame's smile and lack of anger towards her. She glances at Sam, who gives her a "I told you" look, then back at Ayame and says with an perplexed look, "Sam's right. You are... abit different."

Her brows narrow as she adds, "I will withhold my judgment on you...for now. But this doesn't mean we're friends." Then with a huff, she walks away.

Sam let's out a deep sigh as he says, "She's definitely Pacula's daughter. She has his stubbornness which'll hinder things abit."

Ayame watches Shizune leave and states with a grin, "True, but alittle progress was made, don't ya think?"

Sam glances over at her and a small smile tugs the corners of his lips as he replies, "..Yeah."

Roca watches Shizune leave with a look of disapproval and states, "Still, she could be alittle more nicer."

Clive nods in agreement as he chimes in, "Aye, lass seems to be abit on the edgy side."

Roca looks back over at Ayame, "Wait here, I'll get a cloth to clean your wounds."

Ayame clasps a hand over Roca's to stop her and gives her a smile as she says, "That won't be necessary."

Roca gives her a confused look then notices Ayame's other hand glow with the blue light of her healing magic and Ayame begins tending to her wounds. The wounds fade as Ayame's hand passed over them.

When she was done, she grins at Roca as she says, "All better."

Roca let's out a chuckle as she states with an embarrassed look, "Oh right, your magic healing powers. Somehow that slipped my mind, sorry."

Ayame chuckles as well then says, "It's fine." She then stands up, "Once everyone else has eaten, we should head on out to Inchon on Arez."

The others nod and the four of them join Shizune and Niss by the fire, who were currently eating fish, and begin to chow down. When they were done, they each begin to climb onto Arez.

All except for Shizune, who was staring at the dragon with absolute mistrust as she says, "W-Wait a minute. Why are you all climbing onto that..that thing?"

The dragon let's out a hiss, causing Shizune to take a step back, and Ayame looks down from her spot between Arez's shoulders and says, "First off, this _thing_ is named Arez, and second, we're heading out to Inchon and riding Arez is faster than going by boat to get there."

She leans over to whisper in the dragon's ear, "Don't mind her, she just not familiar with you yet." The dragon let's out a huff in response and she pets it along it's neck as she continues, "Now then, take us northwest across the ocean once Shizune gets on."

Another huff comes from the dragon and Shizune gives Ayame a questionate look then turns to Sam as she asks, "Why Inchon? I thought we were going back home, Sam."

Sam replies in a reassuring tone, "We are, Inchon is not too far off from our homeland. We're just making a quick stop along the way."

Ayame gestures to Niss, who was sitting in front of her, as she chimed in, "Niss here has been cursed with a spell that makes her speak in a foreign tongue. We heard a rumor that there is someone within Inchon who can help us remove it. Tis why we're making a stop there."

Shizune glanced at the little girl, "Guess that's why I couldn't understand her when she was talking to me during breakfast." she thought to herself. Pitying Niss, she then says, "Very well. Let's not waste time then."

Clive mutters under his breath, "Says the one who's holdin us up with all the questions..."

Roca gently swats his shoulder as she gives him a pointed look and he gives her an apologetic look back.

The cat girl takes a tentative step towards the dragon, a nervous look on her face, which Sam notices and he says reassuringly, "It''ll be alright Shizune. As long as you don't look down, you'll be fine."

Shizune nods and climbs onto Arez's back. She places herself behind Sam and whimpers as she clings onto him when the dragon let's out a roar and begins to take off into the air.

After an hour, they reach shores of land after miles of ocean. The dragon lands upon the ground and the group descends off it's back.

Ayame gives the dragon a loving pet and hug as she says, "Thanks Arez, you earned a rest. Now, stay here okay?"

The dragon gives a huff in response as it nuzzles her then lays down in the warm sand. The group then looks around and Ayame spots a village in the distance and says, "Look, there's a town over there. Maybe we can ask around and see if we're in the right place."

The others nod and the group makes their way towards the foreign village. They past through the gates and notice some of the villagers either staring warily or running away at the sight of them.

These reactions confused Ayame as she states softly, "I know we're not local people to this area, but that doesn't mean we mean any harm."

Clive leans down and whispers, "True as that may be, we are abit of an unusual lookin' bunch lass. And what one does not know, one fears."

Ayame nods in agreement as she replies, "Fair enough." She spots a woman crossing the road in front of them and calls out to her, "Excuse me, miss!"

The woman stops and turns to look. She looks at Ayame with curiosity then her eyes widen in fear as she takes in the group behind her.

Ayame sees the urge to run in the woman's body language. She takes a small step forward and says in a calm, reassuring tone, "Please don't be afraid, I promise we mean no harm." She then asks, "Just tell me, is this land Inchon?"

The woman continues to eye her warily as she replies, "Yes it Inchon." She takes in the group's strange attires then asks, "You and your companions are not from here. What business do you have here?"

Ayame gestures to Niss next to her as she replies, "This little girl has been afflicted with something we do not know how to cure. We heard rumors that there was someone here in Inchon that could possibly help cure her." She then asks, "Do you know where they'd be? Please, it would mean a lot to us as we cherish her very much."

The woman glances at Niss curiously then looks back at Ayame and replies, "Yes, I have heard of the one you speak of. That mysterious stranger has helped us with many of our problems." She points to the large hut to the right of them, "She's been residing in that hut over there since she has come here."

Ayame gives the woman a grateful smile as she bows and says, "Thank you so much."

The woman nods and goes on her way. Ayame turns to the others and motions them to follow her as they head towards the hut the woman pointed to.

They go inside and find a woman wearing a blue and white poofy dress. On top her head of short red hair was a triangular hat of the same colors. Next to her was a light green winged scepter with a golden orb embedded in the head of it. She was kneeling on the floor with her eyes closed. To Ayame, it appeared that she was meditating.

The aura about the woman struck Ayame as something supernatural despite the woman's humanish features. She takes a step towards the woman and says gently, "Um, excuse me, miss?"

The woman opens an eye to look at her and Ayame continues, "Sorry to bother you, but I came here to seek your assistance. I was told that you were able to lift spells off people."

She gestures to Niss, "My friend here has been put under a spell that causes her to speak in a strange language. Despite this she can understand us. So I was wondering if you could remove the spell."

The woman opens her other eye and smiles as she replies, "I see. Of course I'll help you." She gestures to Niss, "If I may, I wish to hear how your little friend speaks."

Ayame nods then looks down at Niss and says encouragingly, "Go ahead."

Niss nods in understanding then looks at the woman and says, "Genid dogudoye yasiqinadesi."

The woman eyes widen in shock and she stutters out, "T-That is no spell. That...That is the language of the divine clan." She gazes at Niss in wonder, "How is it that you are able to speak the language of the divine clan? I only know a few who speak it."

Ayame tilts her head as she asks curiously, "Divine clan?"

However the woman ignores her question as she asks Niss, "Can you come alittle closer? I wish to see your appearance more clearly."

Niss nods and takes a step closer to the woman, who after a moment of peering at Niss, gasps as recognition hits her and says, "Ah! Niss! You've grown up. You look just like your mother Asner."

She then asks hastily in an excited tone, "Why are you here? Are your parents alive? Do you remember who I am?"

Niss gives her a perplexed look as she replies, "Danead, Asnertiya Doyalis."

This reaction leaves Ayame bewildered as she asks in awe, "You know each other?"

The woman nods as she replies, "Yes, I've know Niss since she was born." She then frowns and adds sorrowfully, "But it appears her memory has been sealed. But that is not strange. For you see, the people of the divine clan and those of the human world are not allowed to get married."

Ayame frowns as she states, "So she was punish for the love between her parents? That's not right, you can't fault someone for something like that. One cannot help who they fall in love with. If they're happy that is what should matter. Not where they're from." She then asks, "So, you know Niss's background then?"

The woman shakes her head as she replies, "I don't know all of it but I can tell you this: Niss's father is the king of Aschyna and her mother is the daughter of the Space king." She then adds, "If you wish to know more details, I suggest you find the three memory beads that were used by Daliers to seal her memory."

Clive whistles as he looks down at Niss, "So we've been travelin' with a royal princess this entire time. Who'd da thought."

Roca nods in agreement as she looked at Niss in awe and says, "Wasn't something I was expecting either."

Ayame ponders for a moment then asks, "Any ideas as to where I can find these memory beads?"

The woman nods as she replies, "I can give you some info on that. I have heard that one may be in the crypt of the pharaoh Kabyph within a pyramid in Egypt, amongst other treasures. You can go there to have a look."

Ayame nods as she replies, "Then that's where we'll go, thank you." She then asks, "If I may, can I know your name?"

The woman smiled as she replies, "My name is Pattis." Then, without warning, the woman disappears.

The group looks around in bewilderment and Roca states in awe, "She vanished."

Clive looks at Ayame, with a worried expression etched in his face, as he asks, "Lass, you sure about this? That woman seemed to be abit..dodgy."

Ayame gives him a shrug as she replies, "We don't know for sure and it's the only lead we have to go on in helping Niss." She then adds, "Ignorance may be bliss, but I think Niss deserves to know her past don't you?"

Clive gives a hum in agreement as Roca chimes in, "If it can help Niss, then count me in. I'll cut through any foe in our path."

Sam nods in agreement as he says, "There is a possibility it will be dangerous, but sometimes risks must be taken for the greater good."

He glances over at Shizune as he adds with an apologetic look, "I know you wish to get home as soon as possible Shizune, but Niss does need our help. Put yourself in her shoes."

Shizune let's out a sigh as she says, "I know." She gives him a small smile as she adds, "If it means that much to you, then I'll help too."

Sam smiles and Ayame then states, "Right then, let's get back to Arez and make camp for the night. The villagers here seem to be too wary of us to spend the night here."

The others nod and the group leaves the hut and out the gates of the village. After wandering through the forest on the outskirt of the village, they find a good spot to make camp.

After Clive sets up the campfire, Ayame turns to Niss and says, "Starting tomorrow we are gonna find that memory bead. And the others too. Don't you worry. You will get your memories back."

Niss smiles as she says happily, "Lamolis."

Ayame then turns to Sam and says, "I want to look around at the local plants of this area. There may be some medicinal ones we can use in case of emergencies. I'll be right back."

Sam nods as he says, "I'll go with you."

Ayame smiles and grabs her basket. The two then begin to head off into the forest to explore.

Shizune notices they were leaving the campsite and follows after them. When she gains on them she asks, "And just where are you going with her, Sam?"

Both Sam and Ayame stop in their tracks and turn around to face her. Sam then replies, "Ayame's a herbalist, like our wise woman, she uses plants as medicine. She's quite skilled at it."

He gestures to Ayame, "She wanted to go out and collect the herbs native to this area. I'm keeping her company so she'll be safe."

Shizune glances at Ayame with an impressed look then says, "Alright, but I'm coming too."

She wanted to be wherever Sam was, even more so now if he intended to travel around with Ayame. Despite the morning events, she still didn't like the human female being alone with him. She knew Sam was a caring person and that part of his nature could be exploited if he wasn't careful. Plus, the girl had an ethereal beauty about her unlike most female humans she had come across and was worried that Sam might fall for her. And that was something their tribe wouldn't stand for.

Sam sighs but nods as he says, "Fine, just be careful while we're out."

Shizune nods and all three of them head into the forest. After Ayame collects enough herbs, they make their way back to the campsite. Along the way they come to a nearby clearing of a hill that overlooked the landscape.

Shizune runs to the edge of it and says excitedly, "Sam, c'mere! Look at this view!"

Sam and Ayame walk over to her to see what she was talking about. They stop to stand next to her and look down.

Below them was miles upon miles of cherry blossom trees with a winding river cutting through the center of it.

As a breeze passes through, Shizune says to Sam, "The wind just blows all my troubles away. Don't you agree Sam?"

Sam replies with a shrug, "Ahh...It's not bad."

Shizune looks at him in disbelief as she says, "Not bad?" She then grins, "It's amazing!"

Sam sighs and replies, "Whatever you say."

Shizune giggles in response as she returns her attention to the sight before them.

Ayame stares at the lowering sun and says dreamily, "It's been so long since I have seen the sun set among the cherry trees. The array of colors in the sky make it almost like a painting. It's all very beautiful, don't cha think?"

Sam casts a small glance at Ayame and finds himself unable to look away. The sunset's rays had cast her in a lovely shade of red and orange hues. She looked angelic. Was it possible to become even more enamored than he was now? He didn't doubt it. But no matter how far the plunge, he was willingly to take it. For her and only her.

He nods in agreement and replies in a soft fond voice that she could not hear, "Yeah..beautiful.." He then thinks to himself, "No matter what happens, I have no regrets of meeting you."

Shizune glances over at him and asks, "Did you say something?"

Sam shakes his head and replies, "Not at all. Must've been the wind."

Shizune shrugs and returns to her attention back to the view before them. Suddenly, a large shadow appears over them and they look up to see a giant eagle hovering over them.

It says to them with hungry eyes, "Finally found a meal."

Sam pushes Ayame and Shizune behind him and draws his sword as he says, "Stay behind me. I'll protect you."

The eagle swoops down at them as it screeches, "I will eat you all!"

Ayame comes out from behind him and blasts a bolt of lightning magic at the eagle, but the attack misses as the bird dodges. It then swoops down at them again but then circles back into the air as it let out a pained screech for Sam had managed to wound it with his sword.

Ayame stares after the giant eagle as it dodged another one of her lightning strikes. As it soared above them, she then says, "It's too fast, I can't get a hit on it while it's in the air."

Sam nods as he gazes in the same direction and says, "We need to trap it somehow."

Shizune glances up at the bird and says with a smirk, "Don't worry Sam, I got this!" Her hands glows with green light and as the eagle swoops down at them, she casts a stream of light cords towards it.

The giant eagle gets ensnared by the magic cords before it could dodge. With it's wing forced against it's body, the eagle begins to descend to the ground. However, with a force of immense strength from it's wings, the eagle breaks free of it's bonds.

With an enraged screech, it then swoops down at Ayame and Sam pushes her down to the ground, out of the way of it's talons.

The giant eagle flies over them then circles back around to dive once more. They then hear a scream and both look up to see Shizune within the giant eagle's talons as it hovered above them.

As Shizune struggles within it's talons, the giant eagle lets out a cackle as it says to them, "You're not as weak as I thought you were, but at least I got one of you! Ahaha!"

Shizune struggled even more as she cries out, "Let me go! Let me go!" As the eagle begins to fly away, she looks with a terrified glance towards the ground at Sam and pleads, "Sam! HELP ME!"

Sam calls out after her as the eagle fades into the distance, "Shizune!"

He looks down in anguish as he says, "It's my fault for not protecting her well enough."

Suddenly they hear someone clear their throat and a male voice asks, "Are we interrupting something?"

Ayame and Sam look up to see that Roca, Niss, and Clive were standing a few feet from them. They had come running to the sound of the commotion. Sam and Ayame look back at each other and blush a deep red as Sam had Ayame pinned underneath him.

He gets off of her and clears his throat as Ayame sits up and says defensively, "I-It's not what you think! We were attacked by this giant eagle and it took Shizune!"

The others eye's widen in shock as Sam turns to Ayame and asks, "So what do we do now?"

Ayame looks at sky and replies, "Arez went off to hunt so we'll have to track it down by foot. It looks like the giant eagle flew west so we'll start there." She then turns to the others and says, "Come on, we got no time to waste!"

Sam and the others nod as they run in haste in the direction of where the giant eagle had flown. After following it for some time, they come to a large tree that had large feathers lying around it's trunk. Nestled between the branches was a large nest full of giant eggs and lying at the base of the trunk was Shizune.

Sam runs over to her and shakes her gently as he says, "...Shizune? Shizune?!" He checks her for a pulse. When he finds one, he let's out a sigh of relief.

Ayame comes over to him and says, "Sam, Shizune is passed out. We should take her and get out of here before that eagle comes back."

Sam nods and prepares to pick up Shizune when they all hear a screech and look up to see the giant eagle hovering above them.

It screeches again in dismay as it says to them, "Hey, don't leave with my supper!"

It then swoops down to attack them, but before it could strike anyone, a loud roar is heard and a blast of flames strike the giant eagle, burning it to a crisp. It then falls to the ground dead.

Ayame looks up to see Arez flying down towards them and a grateful smile paints her face as she was happy to see the dragon.

She and others shield their faces as the dragon lands next to the dead eagle, his wings stirring up whirlwinds of dirt.

Ayame then walks over to the dragon and pets it as she says, "Good timing Arez, you saved us."

The dragon let's out a content rumbling sound then looks at the dead giant eagle hungrily, it's mouth watered slightly.

She chuckles in response as she says, "Go ahead, you earned it."

The dragon let's out a happy growl and begins to tear into the charred flesh of the dead giant eagle's body and after a few minutes there was no trace left of the eagle. It was then that Shizune stirs and opens her eyes.

She then sits up slightly, holding the side of her head with one hand, and says groggily, "I have a headache."

Ayame looks over at her and says with relief, "Shizune, you finally woke up! We worried about you!"

Surprised, Shizune looks over at Sam and asks, "Really?" She then stands up and says cheerfully, "I'm so happy."

Sam gets an embarrassed look as he stands up and says, "I was just worried that if you died, your father would kill me."

Shizune beamed at him and wraps her arms around his neck in a hug as she says warmly, "My hero!" Then, to everyone's shock, she kisses Sam fully on the lips.

Sam's eyes go wide as he feels Shizune's lips upon his. However, he doesn't return the kiss and steps away slightly with a blush and makes a small coughing noise as he rubs the back of his neck.

Shizune blushes as well as she giggles and looks down with a smile at the ground.

Meanwhile, Ayame looks at the two sadly as she thinks to herself, "My chest hurts...I...I shouldn't be here."

Clive and Roca notice Ayame's pained expression and glance worriedly at each other.

Ayame then paints a smile upon her face and says, "Since Shizune is okay, we should get back to camp."

She walks over to Arez and climbs onto the dragon's back without another word. The others follow suit and Arez flies them back to the campsite just as night had fallen.

As the others settle down, Ayame says to them, "I'm going take Arez to a river so he can drink. I'll be back in a few minutes." She then turns to the dragon and says sweetly. "C'mon."

The dragon let's out a low rumble sound as it followed her into the forest. As they left, Ayame made sure that her footsteps were steady. When she was out of everyone's sight, her body began to shake as tears formed in the corner of her eyes and grips onto a tree for balance.

Her vision blurs as tears welled up into her eyes. She runs and collapses in front of the nearby river, breaking down into sobs. She then thinks sadly to herself, "I've let my guard down and now it looks like I'm paying the price for it. Stupid! Why didn't you say how you felt sooner?!"

Arez tilts his head as he looked over at her, concerned by her behavior. He then cautiously walks over and nuzzles Ayame with his snout while making a rumbling sound mixed with what sounded like the nasal whistle of a dog.

Feeling the dragon's snout, Ayame turns and hugs the dragon's neck in response as more sobs escaped her and the dragon curls it's body up next to her.

Meanwhile back at the camp, Clive and Roca were staring towards the forest with concerned expressions.

She then turns to Sam who was sharpening his sword and says, "Sam, you should go check on Ayame."

Sam stops what's he's doing as his face gets a surprised look. It is then replaced by one of concern as he asks, "Why? Is something wrong?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Roca steals a glance at Shizune, who was tending to their fish dinner by the campfire a few feet from them, humming happily.

She then looks back over at Sam and says in a low whisper, knowing that he could hear her, "I think it's pretty obvious as to what's wrong. That little kiss between you and Shizune has upset Ayame."

Clive nods in agreement as he chimes in with the same low tone, "Aye, what she be sayin' is true." He then asks, "Ye changing ya mind, boy?"

Sam's eyes widen in shock as he replies gently, "W-What? No. I didn't even kiss her. She kissed me." A puzzled look paints his face as he asks, "Wait, why would Ayame be upset over that?"

Roca sighs at his obliviousness and says simply, "Because she's in love with you, ya idiot."

Sam's eyes widen in disbelief as he says softly, "She's...in love...with me?" He then adds, "But wait, she knows that I care not for Shizune in that way. If anything, the one I've come to love..is her."

Roca nods in understanding and says, "True, but seeing something like that still hurts. We know the truth, but we're not the ones you need to convince. You need to tell her where your heart lies."

Clive nods and says, "Aye, the time to make your move is now lad." He takes a quick glance at Shizune then back at Sam as he adds, "No doubt she'll try to follow, so we'll distract the cat lady for ya while ya set things straight with Ayame."

Roca hums in agreement as she says, "We can give you five minutes, so you better hurry." She then gives him a lethal glare as she adds, "Oh, and if you hurt her again, I'll see to it that you experience the worst punishment for it. How I'll do it I will leave to your imagination."

Sam gulps as he nods then gives them both a grateful look as he says, "I owe you both big time."

Roca grins at him as she gives him a nudge and says, "Ya sure do, now get going."

Her and Clive then head over to Shizune as Sam makes his way quietly towards the forest edge.

Hearing their footsteps, Shizune turns to them and says, "Dinner's done." She then glances around and a concerned look paints her face as she asks, "Where's Sam?"

Clive gives her a reassuring look as he replies, "Boy went off to relieve himself. He'll be back momentarily."

Shizune gives him a skeptical look as she says, "Ookay." She then hands them both their food and replies to Roca's questions about her steel claw weapons.

Meanwhile Sam wandered through the forest in earnest as he looked for flowers to use as an apology gift for Ayame. He spies a bush of blue irises nearby, and after plucking one, he goes to search for Ayame.

It wasn't hard to find her as Arez was a big creature and his red coloring stood out amongst the pink and green hues of the forest. After taking a moment to think about what he would say, Sam walks through the brush towards the dragon.

Hearing Sam's footsteps, Arez lifts his head to look at him as he let's out a low rumbling growl and revealed Ayame, who was huddled by the dragon's front flank as low sobs escaped from her, facing the towards the river.

Sam slowly walks over to her as he says tentatively, "...Ayame?"

He hears her stop crying and watches as she slowly picks up her head to turn and look at him. Her pretty face was tear-stained with slight puffy red eyes that suggest that she had been crying for awhile and Sam feels a pang of guilt for he knew he was the reason she looked this way.

She then looks away from him and Sam's ears droop slightly as the ache in his chest increases. Flower in hand, he then sits down next to her and takes a deep breath.

He lays the flower on the ground then turns to her and says gently, "Roca told me that you're hurting because of me and I'm sorry. You don't have to respond, but just hear me out, please."

Still facing away, Ayame listens silently as he continues, "Back there at the eagle's nest. That kiss..it meant nothing to me." He blushes as he looks down, "For she is not the one I've come to love..."

Surprised by his statement, Ayame slowly turns around to stare blankly at him. Then, after a moment's hesitation, she asks in a soft, tentative voice, "Then...who do you...love?"

She didn't want to get her hopes up but she couldn't help it. She watches him warily as he clasps one of his hands over one of hers and looks into her silver eyes lovingly as he replies softly, "..You."

The hollow feeling inside her begins to ebb as Ayame's heart skips a beat, the warmth of his hands and eyes engulfing her as he continues, "Those feelings existed ever since the day I rescued you at the bandit hideout near Holy Village."

He gives her a shy smile, a faint blush tinting his cheeks, "It was shocking at first, but when I gazed at you, my heart was pierced by those silver eyes you have. After getting to know you better, I decided I would live my life for you, consequences I cared not for in the least. I have never thought of any girl so strongly or fondly as I do you. All this time I held these feelings back 'cause I thought you were like other humans and wouldn't feel the same way. You proved me wrong and now I wish had told you sooner."

His blush deepens as he takes a deep breath and looks down at her hands. He then adds in a tentative voice, "...Ayame, meeting and being with you has been the best days of my life and..I know our worlds are different. But...if we make it..out of this war alive..if we made it that far...would you be willing to...live along side me..as my wife?" He then closes his eyes as he braces himself for her response.

Ayame's eyes widen in shock and tears once again form in the corner of her eyes as she thinks to herself, "H-He wants me to be his wife?!" Several emotions than ran through all at once until they finally settled onto one: complete utter joy.

After a moment of what felt like eternity, Sam hears Ayame sniffle and feels something wet drop onto his hand. This makes him look up at her and he sees tears streaming down her face.

Panic fills him as he says frantically, "W-What's wrong? P-Please don't cry, I-Oof!"

He gets cut off as she tackles him to the ground with a hug and cries out between sobs, "..Yes! My..*hic*..answer...*hic*..is yes!"

She knew her future here was unsure, but she didn't care anymore as she was the happiest she has ever been in her life.

The dragon next to them makes a surprised grunting noise at Ayame's behavior. It then tilts it's head in curiosity as it watched the human woman interact with the wolf man.

Sam's face softens as he asks her gently, "R-Really?"

He feels her nod against his chest and he wraps his arms around to hug her tightly. He murmurs into her neck in a soft, fond voice, "Ayame..my sweet Ayame."

Ayame smiles then realizes the position they were in and warmth spread to her cheeks. Embarrassed by her actions, she untangles herself from him and positions herself next to him as she says with a nervous chuckle, "Sorry."

Sam sits up and gives her a reassuring look as he chuckles and says, "It's fine."

He then timidly moves closer til he was a breath away from her and asks softly, "Does this.. mean you forgive me?"

Ayame's heart raced in her chest as she leans towards him slightly and replies gently, "There is nothing to forgive."

At her response, Sam closes the gap between them as he places a tender kiss upon her lips. Ayame's eyes flutter shut as she feels his lips upon hers.

As he pulls away, she reaches a hand up to cup his face and says with a shy look, "One more.."

He obliges her request and kisses her again, with alittle more passion, and wraps an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him as she wraps her arms around his neck, fingers entangling into his hair. A low rumbling growl makes them break apart and they look over to see Arez staring at them intently.

Ayame giggles as she says to the dragon, "Jealous are we?" She then scooches over and places a kiss upon the dragon's snout. It let's out a content growl in response then turns to lap up some water from the river.

Sam watches in amusement then turns and grabs the blue iris flower that laid beside him. He moves closer to Ayame and tucks it into her hair.

Surprised, Ayame turns around to look at him. She then curiously reaches up with a hand to tenderly touch the side of her head and feels the soft skin of the flower's petals.

As she did this, Sam admires her fondly then says with a blush, "Beautiful."

Ayame blushes in response as she says, "Thank you." She fidgets slightly as she adds, "Even though I know how you feel, there's some things I want to tell you too,"

Sam gives her his full attention as she takes a deep breath. She then says, "I never felt this way about anyone. When I'm with you, I feel safe from all harm." A small smile paints her lips as her blush deepens, "You are the most noble and caring man I have ever met. I love you. With every fiber of my being. More than life itself. When I saw you fighting so hard for my sake, I felt so grateful. But I also worry, so please be careful. I don't ever want to lose you."

Her unsure future crosses her mind again and she thinks to herself, "I'll explain everything to him when the time is right."

Sam stares at her in awe for a moment, he then looks away as his face blushes a very deep red once he processed all that she had said to him. After another moment of silence, he looks back over at her and reaches out to touch her cheek as he states warmly in a whisper between them, "You are really something, you know that?"

He places another kiss upon her lips which she returns. They then hear someone clear their throat and turn to see Roca standing by a tree a few feet from them.

This makes the couple move away from each other, their faces an hilarious shade of red and Ayame asks, "H-How long were you s-standing there?"

Roca chuckles as she replies, "Long enough to see that kiss just now. Shizune has become restless due to how long Sam was gone so I volunteered to come get him so she wouldn't wander into the woods."

She then adds with a smile, "And you as well Ayame. We were worried about you."

Ayame looks down in shame as she says apologetically, "Sorry."

Sam rubs the back of his neck as he says with a sigh, "Well, if that's the case, then we'd better be heading back."

Ayame nods in agreement as she states, "We probably should." She then adds with a wink, "If she asks, we'll say you were helping me with my sword training, okay?"

She then thinks to herself, "I know lying is wrong, but I want to keep our relationship from Shizune until the right moment comes. Telling her now would only make the small amount of trust I gained with her turn to ash."

Sam smiles at her as he nods and Ayame turns to Arez and says, "C'mon Arez, time to head back."

The dragon let's out a huff in response and the four of them travel back to the campsite. An agitated Shziune greeted them as she tapped her foot against the ground and asks sternly, "Your dinner is cold. Relieving oneself does not take that long. So what exactly were you doing, Sam?"

Sam opens his mouth to reply but Ayame cuts him off as she states, "It was my fault Shizune. I wanted to get some more training in with my sword skills so I stopped him while he was on his way back. If you must be angry, direct it at me."

Shizune gives her a doubtful look then turns to Sam for confirmation as she asks, "Is this true?"

Sam nods as he replies, "Yes." He then adds with an apologetic look, "I'm truly sorry for making you worry Shizune."

Shizune caves under his puppy-like gaze and let's out a sigh as she says, "Fine, I'll forgive you this time." She goes over to the campfire and brings them both their portions of fish, "If you want it warm you'll have to warm it over the fire. Now, I''m going to go get some sleep."

Sam and Ayame nod as they thank her and take the fish. Shizune then goes to over a tree that Clive and Niss were sleeping under and jumps up into it's branches.

Roca let's out a yawn and turns to Sam and Ayame as she says, "I'm pretty beat too. I'll see you two in the morning." As she walks past them, she whispers in Ayame's ear, "I wanna hear details later."

Ayame blushes at this as she nods and Roca walks away to find a spot to sleep. Her and Sam then go to warm their fish over the fire and eat it.

When they were finished, Ayame let's out a tired yawn as she says sleepily, "What a day this has been."

She then turns to Sam, a faint blush on her cheeks as she adds with a warm smile, "But I think it was the best one I ever had thus far."

Sam blushes slightly at her words and says, "It was for me as well." He then adds, "And I look forward to many more by your side."

Ayame's blush deepens and he feels her place a kiss upon his cheek as she whispered softly, "As do I. I'll see you in the morning, my love. Goodnight."

Sam nods as he replies, "Goodnight." He watches her as she then gets up and walks over to a sleeping Arez and curls up next to the dragon.

He then gets up and sits himself under a tree nearby and let's fatigue take over as he slowly falls asleep to the rhythm of Ayame's gentle breathing as she slept.


End file.
